


Courageless

by Joey_Lanuza



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: BUT THEY DO IMPROVE!, Dark, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love Triangles, Magical Girls, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, and I am so sorry for that, jealousy angles, physical recovery, the first like seven chapters are written so badly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 82,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Lanuza/pseuds/Joey_Lanuza
Summary: Makoto stumbles across one of her friends in danger, and tries to fight for them. WARNING: Dark Themes/Rape. Eventual lemon. Plot with porn. Because why not? Rated M for language, suggestive themes, sexual themes, violence, rape, Yuri, and just to be safe. Love triangle: Rei/Makoto, Ami/Makoto. But like in Highlander, THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE! One pairing that is. HIATUS!AO3 note (4/10/2020): This fic has not been updated in six years, but, for some reason, I am working on another chapter. This fic has a life of it's own, and honestly I don't know where it's going to go, but I'm like 90% sure that polyamory is going to happen with some characters. Chapter titles are, in fact, the titles of songs.Also. The early chapters have awful formatting. I apologize to everyone, but I am not altering the works as I reupload them here.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Kino Makoto, Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami





	1. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Monster by Meg & Dia (DotEXE dubstep remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a fanfic that was born out of boredom at work. Blame boredom. To clear up confusion early, this is set mostly in the PGSM world, but with the characters having some of the same appearance as the anime versions. So, it would help if you are somewhat familiar with the live action version. Also, fun fact- All the chapters will be titles of songs that either the title or the lyrics fit into the theme or mood of that chapter.
> 
> WARNING: This contains VERY DARK THEMES INCLUDING RAPE AND POSSIBLE TRIGGERS! TURN BACK NOW IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! FINAL WARNING BEFORE YOU ONLY HAVE YOURSELF TO BLAME!
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. I wish I did. Oh GODS do I wish...

Makoto was groggy as she sat up at the table, looking around the arcade room to see it void of all the other senshi as well as their belongings, a quick glance at her watch telling her it was nearly eleven at night. "Shit." She swore under her breath, standing only to have the jacket that had seemingly been draped about her shoulders slide to the floor and land at her feet. Reaching down, Makoto's green hues softened, knowing one of the others had opted to place her jacket on her like a blanket, smiling softly as she lifted it and took hold of her school bag, glad she had the friends she did. Being a loner had been sufficient, but it was nothing compared to having those four deranged, goofy, annoying girls as her friends. The only people she could trust without reserve or fear. She tossed the jacket over her shoulder and straightened her high school uniform, walking up the stairs to take note of the entire area being closed, Nephrite the only soul to be seen in his civilian clothing.

Makoto smiled at the male, a nod her only reward from the stoic male who had once been a hated foe; after the reset of everything, he had returned to his job at the arcade to serve as an extra guard to the girls and an early alarm should Mamoru be needed. But mostly to keep an eye on Ami. It was common knowledge that the cold, distant Shitennou had a great fondness for the senshi of wisdom, even to the point of worrying about her if she was only a few minutes late. **'** _Whether she thinks of him the same or not is a different story...'_ Makoto mused, hearing the male with red tipped black hair clear his throat and tilt his head to the back. She sighed, nodding as she obeyed the unspoken command. The arcade had been locked up and if she was seen walking out the front, people may think she was a thief or a girl he was seeing on site after hours. She had to use the back alley that connected the row of shops to avoid being seen.

It didn't scare her per-say, just the thought of that mostly dark passage way did make her unnerved, and her hesitation to open the door that would take her down the hall to that exit seemed to alert the guardian. "Mako-chan, I can call Endymion-sama to meet you here if you are worried." He provided, almost sensing why she was contemplating staying there. She shook her head, her brown hair that was fastened into a ponytail brushing her mid back at the motion. "Iie. He is probably resting now. Arigatou, Nephrite-kun." She replied, smiling pleasantly at him, noting that he had taken a brotherly approach to her. He nodded, watching her leave before returning to gathering the trash the arcade had accumulated throughout the day, glancing over his shoulder to the door from time to time to see if she would open it and reconsider his offer. She wasn't Ami, but she still was kind to him. He wondered if this was what it would be like to have sisters, his thoughts turning to the group of senshi, a ghost of a smile on his lips. _'Five annoying, loud, naggy sisters.'_ Nephrite amended, hoisting the trash into a cart before readying the bucket and mop. He still had an hour to his shift, and Motoki usually liked walking into a clean shop. He would ensure it was spotless for his kind, absent-minded boss.

Makoto stepped out into the darkened alley warily, the cool autumn night tracing the slight chill across her form like a taunting caress, the senshi of courage shivering before walking down the grimy asphalt towards where the alley would turn left and then spill into the main sidewalk. However, a soft squeak of fear found its way across the wind to her ears, her feet treading softly but swiftly as she followed where it had come from until she heard a male voice muttering lowly, unable to make out the words. She crept slowly until she saw a powerful male form pinning a much smaller female form to the brick wall of an alcove that lead to a bar, her green eyes wide as she saw long blonde hair in irresponsibly long pigtails. The obviously drunken male tore her shirt off with a jerk, fury welling inside of the senshi of lightning as she noted the red hand mark on her princess' face, holding back a cheer when the typically clumsy and timid girl bit the hand over her mouth. "OW! You bitch!" The man swore as Usagi sucked in a deep breath to call for help, Makoto already dropping her belongings and moving forward to fight as the man drew out a knife and stabbed his captive in her shoulder. The scream of pain was muffled through a hand as Makoto roared in rage, her fist drawn back to strike. "YOU BASTARD!" As she lunged, the color red filled her vision, and she felt something connect with the side of her head before the world went black.

_***beep* *beep* *beep*** _

Makoto had never thought her alarm sounded like this, finding it nearly impossible to pull herself out of the fog of sleep, fighting to wake up. As she broke into consciousness, she realized she hurt everywhere, a strangled groan of pain escaping her battered lips. It was like she had done a full day of training before sparring with Haruka for a solid week. Places she wasn't even aware had nerve endings felt as if lava was flowing through her muscles. What on earth had happened? "N...na...ni...?" She croaked, the sound of her own voice causing her head to throb horribly. She tentatively opened one eye, the harsh lights blinding the senshi instantly as she squeezed it closed once more. After a few moments, Makoto tried again, the light still painful, but bearable as she took in her surroundings. The heart monitor, the IVs, the thick bandages and casts that covered most of her visible body all gave away that she was most certainly not at home, but the hospital. Her face felt like she had tried to stop a speeding car with it, a soft groan escaping her as she looked about the room a bit more, the door sliding open as a nurse poked her head in, then swiftly withdrew at the sight of the girl awake. Makoto watched as Saeko poked her head in next before entering fully, walking briskly to the side of her bed. "Mrs. Mizuno..." Makoto managed to mumble, glad to see a familiar face. "Hello Mako-chan. It's good to see you finally awake." Saeko admitted, earning a haggard but confused expression from the battered warrior. "Finally?" A grim nod her reply before the carefully chosen words, "You've been in a coma for almost a week. Nephrite brought you and Usagi here himself." Another confused expression. "Nan...ni...?" Saeko's brow furrowed slightly in concern. "You mean you can't remember what happened?"

It seemed that the question unlocked her memories of waking up in the arcade, leaving out the back, hearing something, and seeing... "USAGI!" Makoto shouted, her cracked voice strained as the images of what she had seen flowed back, her last full memory of charging at the fucker who had stabbed the princess before darkness had taken her. Bit of scattered memories wormed into her mind, no images, just sounds.

_-A trembling voice full of fear was begging the man to stop. Makoto knew it had to be Usagi, her voice was so timid.-_

_-Now Usagi was sobbing. She would kill the man after she got out of this bed. There wouldn't be a piece left for a funeral.-_

_-Usagi was screaming in fear, pain, and something else. Oh Kami-sama, that sound was nearly inhuman. She would enjoy making him suffer for what he had done to her friend.-_

Makoto came back to herself as she felt something sliding down her cheeks, Saeko gently wiping her face with a tissue as her face held an expression of pity. "How much do you remember, Mako-chan?" She finally inquired, ready to back off if the girl wasn't willing to talk. "I... I left the arcade late... I had fallen asleep at the table, and so I was the last to go. I had thought everyone had left ages ago..." Tears. That's what was streaming from her green eyes, Makoto noted almost emotionlessly. "Nephrite had me go out the back... We always do after hours..." Her throat was painfully dry, Ami's mother finding a cup to fill with water and a straw, letting the girl drink her fill before continuing. "I was... I was walking when I heard something. Where that bar dumped into the back alley... A m-m-man had Usagi-chan. He had hit her, and was trying to keep his hand over her mouth, but she bit him. He... He tore her shirt and st...sta...abbed her, and I remember running to fight him... S-so-omething hit my h-head and I blacked out..." The typically invincible senshi was openly crying at this point, Saeko already having abandoned all pretense of being a doctor and was trying to soothe her. "I r-remem-mber hearing Usa-agi begging... An...and crying... And screaming..."

The bluenette was trying to calm the battered girl, knowing she had to fill in the blanks a bit. "You came upon Usagi, yes. You suffered blunt trauma to the head, a fractured skull, four broken ribs, your left arm is broken in two places, your left ankle is broken, and you have several lacerations and bruises." She knew she was leaving out a huge injury, but it looked as though if she told Makoto, she would just break. "Usagi has a stab wound to her right shoulder, a broken leg, two fractured ribs, and a sprained wrist. She... She'll be okay." _'It's you I am worried about...'_ The doctor whispered in the privacy of her own mind, unsure of how to tell Makoto the rest. Thankfully, another bit of information came to mind that needed to be sorted. "Makoto, you have family, yes?" She questioned gently, a soft, "Iie..." The reply. A frown creased the woman's features. "Are you a ward of-" "Iie. I... I was emancipated at s-sixteen... I am an adult... I live... I live on my own... In my apartment..." Dr. Mizuno's eyes widened a touch; she had known Makoto lived alone, but she had always thought she had family. How else could she afford her own place? "It... It was left... Left to me by... A family friend who... Knew my parents well..." At least she didn't have to go through the calls to family for her. Speaking of family... "Makoto, the others wanted to see you, if that's okay." The bluenette whispered, half shocked at the nod from the brunette. "H-hai... I would like th-that..."

With a final gentle touch to her hair, Dr. Mizuno stood and exited the room, warily looking around before sighing heavily. It was a blessing and a curse Makoto didn't fully remember what had happened, Saeko was certain of that. With her eyes narrowed in focus at what she would say, she made her way out of critical care and into the main wing of the hospital, finding Usagi's room with ease; it was the only room that perpetually seemed to overflow with people in the entire hospital. Between the senshi, Shitennou, Mamoru, her family, and school friends, people were always there to stop in and keep her company as well as play guard. After worming her way through the ten young adults, Dr. Mizuno stood were all could see her, clearing her throat to get their attention. "She's awake. A bit groggy and in lots of pain, but awake. She wants to have visitors, but... She doesn't recall anything after being struck in the head." She watched everyone stiffen up, the ever-cheerful Usagi trying not to let tears spill over. "Please, don't try to tell her what happened. I don't think she can handle it right now." Usagi set her jaw, "Not even that she sa-" The doctor shook her head. "Not even that. I'll let two people see her right now, who would like to go?"

At nearly the same time, Rei and Ami raised their hands and practically shouted, "I'll go!" Saeko smirking at the emphatic duo. "Very well. Come along." She stated, leading them through the halls. Rei's stomach was flopping around like a fish, her trembling hands wringing anxiously. She didn't know if she could see Makoto like this, but at the same time she had to see the tom-boyish girl. Ami was trying to analyze every inch of the hall, trying to keep her racing mind of off the horrific images of what Makoto could look like. Even if senshi recovered at an advanced rate, this kind of injury was also mental. Saeko reached the door that had the name; Kino, Makoto on the scrawl next to it, turning around to look at the girls. "Just, be her friends. She needs you right now." She urged, and opened the door.


	2. Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Only Human by K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Howdy! I know I'm uploading a second chapter pretty damn fast, but I just couldn't stop typing! I hope y'all enjoy this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: Contains DARK THEMES! TURN BACK NOW IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! Still gonna read? That's on you now.
> 
> With love, Korrupted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. Because if I did, I would be rich. Let's just be honest.

Ami and Rei felt bolted to the floor the moment they entered the room, just looking at their injured friend and taking in the sight. Her left arm and lower leg were in casts, bandages wrapping around much of her limbs, her face darkly bruised in places, the bandages around her torso peeking through the gown they had her in. "It's very rude to stare." Makoto told them in a worn but playful voice, the sound breaking the spell that had them immobilized. Moving as one, the two girls swiftly walked to either side of the bed, smiling down at her shakily. "Mako-chan, how are you feeling?" Rei inquired, timidly stroking at the brown hair of her friend in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "Like I got hit by a fucking bus." Awkward giggles ensued, a bit at ease that the brash warrior hadn't lost her sense of humor. "How's Usagi? Is she... Is she okay...?" The words sounded timid, both Ami and Rei concerned. "Hai. She is recovering well. Just a few more days and she should be going home." Ami replied, earning a glare from Rei. The bluenette wanted to tell Makoto the truth, but the miko was willing to let Makoto remember at her own pace. "But... Usagi was... She... I heard her screaming..." Tears were flowing from her shaken green hues, Rei swooping in to sit on the bed and gingerly touch her cheek. "Mako-chan, it's okay. It's okay. Usagi will be okay. Everyone is making sure of that." Her words were purposefully vague, trying not to force memories that the Jupiter soldier may not be able to cope with to the surface.

Ami clearly wasn't taking the hint, however. "Makoto, please listen. Usagi is-" Rei stood, her aura almost a visible red as she walked over and grabbed the future doctor by the arm, dragging her out of the room and closing the door before rounding on her. "Ami, what are you doing? Even your mother said telling her was a bad idea." Ami tried to puff herself up to appear more intimidating, her eyes hard. "Mako-chan deserves to know. She should know the truth. What happens when she finds out we kept it from her?" Rei was scowling, her temper flaring. "Then we deal with it then! Don't rush this, we could do more harm than good. I know you mean well, but we need to keep her calm." Ami took a step closer, also angered. "Don't you think I know that? I won't lie to her, and you clearly don't even want to do what's best for Makoto!" Rei's eyes widened as her right hand reared back, her temper exploding.

The sound of her open hand connecting with Ami's cheek felt like it echoed through the entire hospital, but only they heard it, Ami holding her face and staring at Rei in shock, noticing the tears falling from her friend's purple eyes. "Rei-chan..." She whispered, the reply in a cold, shaking voice dripping with heart-ache and anger. "You aren't the only one that loves her, Ami. Don't presume to know if I am acting in her interests or not." Ami felt her stomach twist into a tight knot at Rei calling her out on having feelings for the tall fighter, looking at the shrine maiden's feet nervously. "How long have you known...? How long have you known I had feelings for her...?" She asked timidly, fidgeting. "Before you knew, I suppose." The bluenette then met the miko's eyes. "But what about Minako? I thought-" Rei shook her head, cutting her off. "Minako isn't like us in that regard. She... She and I spoke about it once. We will always be one step below in love, but one step above friendship. If that makes sense." She admitted, the medical student nodding in acceptance. "And Mako-chan...?" A shrug from the raven haired miko. "We both know she has been incredibly protective of us; you when you fell ill and I when I was going to stay with my father. But we will have to put that aside for now and just focus on her." She looked at the door sadly. "It's us who need to protect her this time, and I will do everything I can to keep her safe." A memory surging to life in her mind's eye.

_-Rei was pacing restlessly in the shrine's fire room, uneasy for some unknown reason. Not even the warmth that the sacred hearth provided could soothe her agitated mind, her concern growing by the second. The miko had tried to gaze into the fire several times, but her worry continued to block her psychic ability. She had left the Crown a bit after Ami had, draping Makoto's jacket carefully over the sleeping warrior's shoulders for a bit of warmth as she passed her. Usagi had mentioned it being almost ten thirty and the place would close shortly, so she would stay a bit longer to try and wait for their friend to wake up. "Are you sure? That bar is a bit rowdy tonight?" Rei cautioned, earning her a broad grin and Usagi striking a tough pose. "I can take 'em, Rei-chan! Hiiii-yah! Eeeeeeekkkk!" She had tried to perform a kick and tripped to land on her face, the raven haired girl laughing. "You better wait for Makoto to wake up, then!" It had been innocent, funny. But it was now one in the morning and something was gnawing at her painfully. Her communicator went off and she lunged for it, flipping it open the moment she saw it was Nephrite. "What's ha-" "Rei! Come to the hospital, now!" Rei's stomach plummeted to her feet. "N...nani...?" His words trembled, but he spoke the earth shattering news, "It's Usagi and Makoto. They... Mako-chan's... Usagi was being attacked, and she tried to step in... Usagi is bleeding badly... Makoto's... She looks..." Rei's mind was reeling. Makoto hurt? She lost a fight? Impossible. Not her Makoto. Not her kind, beautiful friend. "Makoto-"_

_It was like her mind refused to hear the sentence, her eyes wide in horror as tears ran freely down her face, the communicator phone dropping from her numb fingers. "Ma...ko...to..." She had lived through this heartbreak before, when Minako had died during surgery before the crystal reset the world. She had hoped never to feel this pain again, dropping to her knees and screeching out her agony aloud, "MAKOTO!" She sobbed, screaming into the night as the fire crackled peacefully beside her.-_

Ami touched her friend's shoulder gently, pulling her back to the now. She had rushed to the hospital as soon as she had stopped sobbing uncontrollably, only to cry in front of the others, but they were crying too, so it was okay in her mind. Six long, painful days ago she had screeched her sorrows into the calm night air of the shrine. Six horrible days ago, she had rushed here with bleary eyes and tear splotched cheeks. Now she was determined to spare Makoto any more pain at any cost.

Ami could almost feel the hurt echoing inside of the flame senshi; it was the same horrible agony that tore at her as well. How can you forgive yourself for failing to protect the one you love? She could clearly recall Makoto taking care of her when she was turning into Dark Mercury, that with the most gentle of care she had allowed the shy bookworm to use her own bed. Makoto had been her protector; kind, strong, gentle, loving. She had ignited a storm deep inside of the senshi of water, making it hard to breathe at times when she was near her, her cheeks perpetually flushed under the gaze of those strong emerald eyes. Her mother had noticed months ago that something had been on her mind, finally worming out that her daughter had affections for a person.

_-"So, have you told them yet?" Saeko had inquired, a shy shake of Ami's head the answer before adding, "You know, Mako-chan is a nice girl. If you told her, she would be honest with you one way or the other."_

_Ami's jaw dropped. "H-how...?" Her voice was a tiny squeak, the knowing smile of her mother barely calming to her. "Ami, I wasn't born yesterday. You are always talking about her, and even taking care of her after you girls get roughed up. Ami, who you happen to fall in love with doesn't change who you are. I love you regardless of that." Ami felt her chin tremble with the force of her relief; it was typically frowned upon to love someone of the same sex. The fact her mother chose to not care was a very wonderful surprise. "Hush, child. Come here." Ami rushed into her mother's arms and cried her joy at being accepted, her blue eyes spilling over with tears of happiness.-_

That moment had been so perfect, but now everything was marred. Her mother had accepted her, yes, but she knew better than to announce it to the world; it would likely be met with hatred, scorn, and ridicule. Why couldn't there be more people like her mother in this world? Ami had informed the doctor of who and what they were a year ago, after it had become almost a daily occurrence to see at least one of them at the house with injuries for her to mend. And like only Saeko Mizuno could, it was taken in calm and collected stride. It even seemed to make her feel better once she knew where and why they had gotten such injuries. She had taken to asking questions and taking notes on the various youma they encountered, Luna admitting that the information had proved invaluable to the senshi for finding weaknesses. The bluenette looked at the door mournfully, knowing that this was something her mother couldn't fix, not something she could find a cure for in her many volumes of medical information. Usagi and Makoto were injured, but even thought she knew her focus should be the princess, her mind was only on the battered warrior of thunder, shuddering as she recalled a memory.

_-She couldn't sleep, which was rather normal during exams. But no matter how many volumes she leafed through, nothing she read would stick in her mind, as if she had simply stared at a single picture blankly for the last hour. Saeko had been working a night shift, the studious girl working diligently to follow in her mother's footsteps to be a doctor. But something was bothering her in the back of her mind, something nudging at her consciousness from her heart to make studying impossible. She sighed and set the textbook down, rubbing her eyes tiredly and glancing at the clock on the wall. Nearly one twenty in the morning. She needed to get some rest soon or she would doze during lectures for sure. Her communicator suddenly went off, startling the weary genius into nearly falling backwards in her chair, catching the edge of the table to steady herself once more before answering. "Moshi m-" The sounds of crying cut her off, recognizing the voice as Minako. "A-am...mi-chan..." The sound of their leader sobbing like this terrified her._

_The bluenette leaned forwards, as if the motion would somehow help calm the senshi of love. "Minako, what's wrong...?" Her voice was even and slow paced, trying to help the famous singer on the other end collect her thoughts. She heard the blonde take a deep, shuddering breath before speaking again, "Usagi a-and Mako-chan... Th-they are in th...the hos... They are at the hospital..." Ami stood at the mention of Usagi hurt, but sat back down numbly as Makoto's name surfaced. "Nani...?" Her own voice seemed so far away, small and weak even to her own ears. "Usagi... Sh-she's in... In surgery... Makoto is... Oh Kami-sama... She-" Ami felt like the wind had been knocked from her lungs, unable to form coherent words; she voiced tiny squeals and whimpers, finally managing in a voice filled with pain, "I... I'll be right there..." As if in a haze, the genius shrugged on her coat and stumbled to her car, the keys almost slipping from shaking fingers several times as she tried to open the door and then start the vehicle. She couldn't even recall how she had arrived to the hospital, just that when she did, Minako had rushed over and hugged her, both girls sobbing loudly as the others began to arrive, Ami vaguely noting Nephrite sitting in a chair, staring at his hands in almost haunted horror.-_

"Shall we go back in now?" Rei's words pulled her back to this moment. Six days ago, she had arrived here to sob on the floor with her comrade. Had it only been six days? It felt like a lifetime ago. Ami nodded and opened the door, seeing Makoto trying to squirm her way out of the slings that supported her broken limbs, both the water senshi and flame senshi gasping before rushing to keep her still. "Mako-chan, stop it. You'll hurt yourself more!" Ami urged gently, Rei frowning at the brunette. "Makoto, if you don't lay still, I will call the nurses to make you." They saw the emerald eyes study them stubbornly, before she obeyed with a sigh. _'Still the same, stubborn Makoto...'_ Ami sighed, Rei making herself comfortable once again on the side of the warrior's bed. "Makoto, you need to rest and recover. We know you hate being confined like this, but you must. If you strain yourself, you could..." Her words trailed off, not wanting to think about another woman she loved dying. Once was horrible enough, and the senshi of thunder had been through enough already. "Ami-chan...? Rei-chan...?" Both of the looked at the battered girl in concern, the sound of worried desperation in the fighter's voice. "Could you two stay with me right now...? I... I'm a bit... Scared."

Both of them could see how vulnerable the typically powerful girl was, nodding and pulling up chairs to their respective sides. It shook them to see just how human the girl they had thought to be invincible was, but they wouldn't leave her side until she was ready. They pitied the poor soul who would dare tell them to leave the room.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, like it? Please be kind enough to leave a comment or review. I feed off of them, for they are sweet nectar to me. I FEED! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If you have any questions about something I wrote, feel free to comment them. I don't mind clearing things up.


	3. Leave Out All the Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, once again, the new chapter is up rather quickly. I hope this trend will continue. Thanks to the people who opted to follow this story, and to everyone who is reading it. I hope y'all continue to read and enjoy my writing.
> 
> WARNING: Dark themes. Please read at your own risk. I BLAME YOU if you read this and are offended. This is NOT a flowers and puppy dogs stype of joy fanfic. This is more serious.
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! Trust me, I wish that changes, but I highly doubt it.

Nephrite remained sitting outside Usagi's room silently, his eyes still slightly haunted as he gazed at the tile floor. Six days of trying to guard the one he should have watched far more closely for his prince. Six days of regret. When he looked at his hands, he could see blood on them all over again; Makoto's and Usagi's blood staining his skin the angry red of failure. Nephrite had never thought that the humans would pose such a threat to the senshi. If only he had called Mamoru for Usagi and insisted Makoto wait for him, then none of this would have happened. Then he wouldn't have seen them like... _that_.

_-Nephrite was mopping almost meticulously, trying to remove any trace of grime from the hallway that lead to the senshi secret meeting room. Luna had truly outdone herself when she had created this hideout of sorts, and he smiled at the thought of Ami laughing at how he would fumble slightly around her. "It's not my fault. I just can't seem to move properly when she's near me." He tried to reason, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Midnight. Arigatou, Kami-sama!" He huffed, putting the mop and bucket into the closet before steadying himself to leap, flipping gracefully further than any human could reach to the time clock and punching out. However, the second he donned his red leather jacket, a tiny groan filtered through the door to the hall, Nephrite gathering energy in his hand to attack any thief that may be trying to break in before jerking the door open._

_Of all the things the Shitennou male had imagined on the other side of the portal, this had not even been a passing thought. "Princess!" He cried out, kneeling to assess her wounds in a fevered pace. "Princess! Usagi? Usagi!" Stab wound, bruises, her missing shirt, cuts, her leg swelling at an unnatural pace. He rushed inside to find an old cloth sign that had been stretched over canvas, mentally swearing to pay for a new one in the morning as he fashioned a splint, setting the broken leg and waking the girl on the counter top up to scream in alarm and pain. Instantly Nephrite was trying to calm her, his red tipped black hair slowly turning more and more red in his hatred for whatever did this. "Usagi-san! Please, I'm setting your leg." He didn't know tears were running from his eyes, he couldn't feel how hard his hands shook as he tied cloth over the deep wound in her shoulder. She squeaked a word at him, but the general didn't catch it, leaning closer as she repeated it and gripped his shirt weakly with her left hand. "M-mako-chan..." He looked at her in confusion, about to say she had left an hour ago before it clicked. He felt torn, should he stay with the Princess, or look for the other senshi? After a moment of deliberation, he fashioned a sling to allow Usagi to be carried on his back, moving carefully to reduce the pain his motions caused her. The now completely red haired male opened the hall door once again, his nearly black hues now a startling blue, his sword brandished openly in his hand as he moved down the hall.-_

"Nephrite-kun?" Jadeite's timid young voice snapped him out of his memory, the youngest of the Shitennou gazing at him in bare concern. "You should go rest. Please. I will take up guard." The older general sighing and running his hand through his red tipped hair. "Jadeite, iie. I must keep the Princess safe." "Nephrite." The clear, strong voice of Mamoru spoke to him softly, Nephrite standing to bow in respect to his prince. "Hai." Was his only answer, half hoping that he would be punished for his failure. "Go home and rest. That is an order." With a sigh, the Shitennou stood and walked away, so very tired. And so very much guilt stricken.

* * *

Minako was sitting next to Usagi as the other blonde dozed, watching as Mamoru re-entered the room. "She is still sleeping." The senshi of love whispered, noting only Zoisite in there with them. "Where is Kunzite-san?" She inquired, looking for the eldest general and leader of the Shitennou. Mamoru rubbed the back of his head. "Outside Makoto's room. Nephrite should be going home to rest now." At very first, he had been angry that he hadn't been called sooner, but once he had arrived and saw the tortured look in Nephrite's eyes his fury died away. There had been so much pain in those black eyes, so much regret, so much guilt that Mamoru could only feel pity for him, knowing he must have seen nightmare-ish sights when he brought in the girls. "Usagi is strong, Mamoru. We both know that." "Mina...ko-chan, Mako-chan is stronger..." The ditsy young adult muttered, rousing from her sleep, Mamoru swooping down to hold her left hand gently. "Usagi, how do you feel?" He questioned, watching a lazy smile touch her features. "Better, Mamoru... Arigatou."

Her blue eyes were a bit glazed over from the exhaustion, her arm in a sling as the wound healed at an alarming rate; it seemed that it had been a month ago that she was stabbed instead of almost a week. "Think the youma can give us some time off?" A sheepish smile played on her features, Zoisite smiling at her from his own seat. "Hai. Luna says they want to take a nap almost as much as you do." The white haired general joked, the Princess teasing back, "They must really love sleep, then." Minako was smiling, grinning at the playful exchanges that only their friend could provide. Mamoru smiled, brushing her hair back gently, his calm eyes watching her features carefully as he spoke, "Saeko says you may be able to leave tomorrow. Your mother would like to know if you would like to stay at home or with me." He watched her blue eyes narrow in thought, pondering the benefits to each option before making her choice. "Home. I just want my bed and things. But we have a spare room, Mamoru." Her expression to him was hopeful, the male happy she wanted him near. "I would be honored to stay, Usa-ko."

* * *

Saeko was walking through critical care to make her final rounds before her shift came to an end, seeing a few nurses bickering in hushed tones outside of Makoto's room, Kunzite watching them intently. He looked refined with his hair in it's typical style, but wearing one of his dress suits instead of his very ornate Shitennou uniform, the doctor walking over to see what had him so on edge. "What is going on here?" Dr. Mizuno inquired in a brisk voice, the two women bowing respectfully. "Ah, Mizuno-san. I was telling Izumi that she shouldn't try to disturb the visitors in the room." The smaller of the two admitted, Izumi puffing up a bit. "However, hospital regulation states that visiting hours are over." The more broadly built female added indignantly. Saeko arched her eyebrow at Izumi warily. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Izumi-san." She spoke in an even tone full of amusement, both of them looking at her with questioning eyes. "I will. It's just two girls. Now, if you would excuse me..." She glared at the smaller nurse, the doctor trying not to laugh. She couldn't very well tell the stubborn woman that the shrine maiden and her daughter would pummel her to a pulp for trying with their powers, but she could say something else. "Ah, I will get a patient room ready to receive you, then."

As hoped, the stocky woman stopped in her tracks and turned to her. "N-nani?!" Saeko shrugged, then continued, "If you insist upon trying to remove them, we need to have a room ready for you. You might be in the regular wing, but I should check in any of these rooms are free." She gestured at the now standing Kunzite, suppressing a grin. "This man is one of Mars Reiko's body guards. She is in there to visit her close friend. He would most certainly stop you in your efforts." He was giving the two nurses his most pointed glare, crossing his arms over his chest before saying in a mock furious voice, "You will not be disturbing Ms. Reiko." Instantly, Izumi deflated and scurried away with several apologies, Kunzite then turning to the doctor with the inquiry, "Who is this Mars Reiko, Saeko-san?"

The woman was trying not to snort with laughter at the two long gone women, answering when she could form intelligent words once again. "Rei-chan. She achieved a level of idol fame with Minako-chan. Her stage name is Mars Reiko." The general nodded before adding, "Was that really necessary? I believe those two are now petrified of me." Saeko grinned impishly. "Kunzite-san, don't begrudge me a bit of fun at work. Besides, if I hadn't, Izumi would have tried to remove Rei and Ami from Makoto's room." The male openly winced. "Ah. This is a much better alternative, yes. Otherwise, the burn unit is three floors up and that would be difficult to explain." He looked at the closed doors, "When will she be able to leave?" A hushed sigh. "At least another five days. But her memory is my main concern. I feel she blocked out most of it since she can't cope with it. We can tell her she was injured, but we need to leave out all the rest of it." Kunzite nodded, speaking softly in a voice laced with deep respect. "Makoto deserves some rest. She is a warrior of the highest honor, but she is also human. I will watch over her, Saeko-san. And as long as Rei and Ami are with her, I will watch them as well." He partially hoped that the senshi of protection would never remember. Living through it once was hellish enough, he would not want her to experience that again.

* * *

A/N: So, if you can't guess, I am only showing snippets through flash-backs for now. We know WHAT happened, yes, but the HOW is undefined thus far. As always, reviews are like ambrosia to me, so don't be scared to drop one.


	4. Love the Way You Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Love the Way You Lie by Eminem featuring Rihanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter is up at record speed! WOOT! Thank you to all who are reading this insanity, and even more to those who are kind enough to review and leave me messages on how to improve. I may put up a playlist for the songs I was inspired by for this entire fanfic at some point.
> 
> WARNING: DARK THEMES, VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, BLOOD. If you are at this chapter and you get offended, you are the reason why this world is so jacked up.
> 
> With Love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. *is sad-facing*

Ami had fallen asleep shortly after Rei had, both of the girls using their arms as pillows as Makoto dozed, the tall brunette suddenly shouting as she woke up, "STOP IT! PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her emerald eyes wide with unrestrained terror. In an instant, both Ami and Rei had leapt up out of their slumber and transformed. "Mars power, make-up!" "Mercury power, make-up!" Their were eyes roving the room to find the invisible aggressor, the shaking girl on the hospital bed trying to talk with a dry mouth, Sailor Mercury rushing to give her a glass of water. After a few sips, the trembling young woman managed to pant out, "It's o-okay... Just... A dream..." At that moment, Kunzite barreled into the room with the words of, "Fight a man, villain!" His sword in his grip and ready to fight.

All three of the guardians just blinked at each other for a moment, clearly embarrassed at the scene they had made, but a smile tugged at the corners of Makoto's mouth. The silent smile turned into a grin, small giggles seeping into the quiet air, and finally, a sound they had never been more excited to hear echoed in the hospital room; Makoto started laughing. She had only laughed for ten or so seconds before her ribs began to remind her of her injuries, coughing and groaning softly, a smile still in place. "I will... Return to my spot. Gomenasai." Kunzite spoke in a soft voice and bowed his way out, his face red with embarrassment. Rei and Ami reverted to their normal clothes, sitting beside the smiling girl with shy, red faces. "Ah... G-gomen, Mako-chan..." Rei finally uttered, Ami supplying, "We had though you were in trouble." The brunette couldn't remember what she had dreamed, only that it was terrifying and painful, trying to grasp at the fleeing cobwebs of her subconscious. "What happened to me?" She asked after a few minutes.

Rei stiffened visibly, but chose not to speak, Ami mulling over her choices painstakingly slowly. She could tell her the truth, hope that the information wouldn't shatter Makoto's currently fragile mind, try to explain what they knew from the bits she had heard from Usagi and Nephrite. Or, she could lie, hope that Makoto will forgive her when she remembered, try to protect her from the painful truth. "We are uncertain. You and Usagi were both injured, so it must have been a youma attack." The senshi of wisdom uttered, not daring to look Makoto in the eye, completely certain her sapphire hues would give the lie away. Rei also turned her amethyst orbs to the bed, picking absently at a loose string on the cotton material. She could feel the powerful gaze of those stern emerald eyes on her, making it difficult to breathe. "Rei-chan? Is... Is that true?" The raven haired miko steeled her courage, praying to all of the gods that Makoto wouldn't hold this against her when everything came to light later. "Hai. As Ami-chan said, it must have been a youma attack. Usagi is very lucky you had come to her rescue."

Makoto could almost taste the deliberate lie in their words, both of them masking it with half truths and down-cast eyes. She knew they were hiding the truth, but she also knew them; they had to have a very good reason for it. For now, she would accept this 'truth' of what happened, willing to wait until she knew the full truth to cast judgement, or forgiveness. "Okay." She turned her softening gaze out to the window, watching the leaves fall from the trees sadly. "I hate being here. I want to go home." Ami, ever logical, shot down her desires with her concern. "Iie. You just woke up not three hours ago. You can't leave! Your arm and leg are broken, and your ribs! Not to mention you still need time to heal properly or-" On and on she went, listing various infections and other possible medical complications that typically went along with the injuries she had sustained. "And you would need at least two nurses assist you with tasks until you were healed enough to move on your own!" "Okay, then you both can stay with me and help me recover." Both the warriors of flame and ice stared at her in open shock, their faces deep red. "NANI?!" Makoto looked at them sharply, then sighed. "We are senshi. We are not truly humans. I will not be bed-ridden as long as your books say I will. I will heal, I will be fine. I can't bathe by myself, and yes, I will need medical care. Ami-chan, you know medicine well, and Rei-chan, I know you can help her. And..." She paused, her voice dropping lower as she admitted her own partial truth. "And I'm scared. I want people I can trust. People who can help me, and if needed, protect me." Her green eyes looked slightly cold as they looked at purple hues, then blue. "And I will not ask about what happened again, but don't fuck with me. You are both horrible liars. I will trust your judgement for now."

Rei opened her mouth to protest, Ami holding up her hands to signify defeat instead. "I will talk to my mother. Perhaps she can say I will be utilizing this as a live-in nurse internship." The bluenette glanced at the miko before continuing, "She will likely be willing to say I will be assisted by another intern under her guidance. But Mako-chan, you will need to do as we say if she agrees. She will be risking her job." Before another word could be uttered, the studious warrior left to call her mother, leaving the other two alone.

Makoto turned to the suddenly quiet Rei, her expression puzzled. "Nani?" The senshi of fire questioned after she noticed her comrade's eyes on her, feeling a bit of heat rising in her cheeks. It felt so strange to the shrine maiden; that with just a glance Makoto could make her feel struck with a charge of electricity, igniting the flames that she governed into a wild blaze inside of her heart. "You just seem confused. Is everything alright?" "H-hai!" A quirked eyebrow had the miko sighing. "I'm just worried about you, Mako-chan. That's all." She felt Makoto shift, looking up in time to see her hide a grimace as she reached her right hand over to rest on Rei's arm gently. "Arigatou. But I will be fine." That's what she had been telling herself, she will be fine. Even as garbled voices echoed through her subconsciousness, she would be fine. She was the senshi of courage after all; she not only was brave, but inspired others to feel that same courage as well. "I want to get home soon." She admitted, missing her condo now more than ever. She could feel the concern in her friend's eyes increasing, trying to grin for her. "Rei-chan? How is the shrine?" She inquired, trying to get her mind off of the gnawing sensation that she needed to remember more than she currently could.

* * *

"Okasan?" Ami quietly spoke into her phone, using an empty room that the nurses had granted her access to so she could talk to her mother in private. "Hai? What is it, Ami?" She could tell she had woken the older bluenette up, but it had to be done. "Makoto wants to be discharged from the hospital, Okasan. She would rather be treated at her home due to the comfort of the surrounds." She could almost see Saeko sitting bolt upright, looking as indignant as she sounded. "Absolutely not. She is still mending broken bones, and is in no shape to be out of this hospital. I don't care if you five are humans, senshi, or talking tofu cakes, I am not going to allow her to be discharged." Ami removed the glasses from her face, setting down the items to rub the bridge of her nose in a gesture she had picked up from the older woman. "Okasan, if you do not discharge her, we both know she will eventually get fed up and try to leave on her own. Mako-chan is-" "Stubborn. Hai, that girl is so stubborn I swear she is part mule. Fine. It will not be for today. What is the story I am using?" Ami literally had never been so glad of her mother's willingness to help them, speaking clearly and slowly. "She will just be going home for treatment. I will be assisting her with tasks for a live-in nurse internship for some experience, and Rei will be helping. That's all."

She could hear a pen scratching on paper on the other end, her mother's voice coming back through tiredly, "That all?" The younger Mizuno nodded and replied, "Hai! Arigatou, Okasan!" The sleepy woman grumbled in reply, hanging up to leave the warrior of ice to tell her friends the news, Ami snatching up her glasses and almost running with glee back to the room, bursting in and saying in a rush, "Okasan agreed to release you in two days!" Watching Makoto grin broadly, but her eyes narrowing almost invisibly at Rei's hand on Makoto's cheek. _'I suppose it will come down to who Makoto chooses. If she even likes women, of course. At least it's Rei who I have to compete with.'_ Her blue eyes softened as Makoto stuck her tongue out playfully at the two if them. "I get minions! Arigatou, Kami-sama!" Ami felt a faint blush trace her features, shyly smiling back at the obviously excited girl. What power did Makoto have over her to cause her to feel that she was being overflowed with raw energy, to have her deep ocean of wisdom jolted into shy glances and tiny smiles? It was intoxicating almost to the young genius, though the knowledge of having Rei also be one to share her desires for the brunette was more of a comfort than a point of contempt; both were more likely to turn it into a sort of competition, and the best suitor would get the tall, lovely amazonian-like warrior as their prize. "I'm no minion, Mako-chan! I am... Well... I suppose I am." Rei conceded with a laugh, Ami grinning at the thought of spending time with Makoto, alone. Maybe, she would be the one that would be able to hold Makoto, and love her as she knew the battered girl should be.

* * *

Usagi was looking out the window in her room quietly, Mamoru holding her hand as he slept on a cot beside her, Minako having gone for a press talk she couldn't worm out of. Zoisite sat in the corner, his dress shirt of pale green a gentle contrast to his white hair that was draped over his right shoulder, the curved blade in his lap the only proof of his willing readiness to kill for the sake of his prince and princess. The blonde blinked slowly, sleepily recalling the images that taunted her in her dreams, reminding her of how one of her friends had been so horribly hurt for her sake.

_-Usagi had waited until ten fifty before her desire to crawl into her bed finally won out, passing the still sleeping Makoto as quietly as she could; which included her tripping over her own feet and squeaking as she righted herself. The clumsy princess finally went up the stairs to the main area of the Crown arcade were the cafe was, Nephrite bowing her her. "I will call Endymion-sama to collect you." The moon princess shaking her head quickly. "Iie! Iie, he should be sleeping. Arigatou, Nephrite-kun!" And quickly she dashed out the back door as they always had to leave after hours. She almost resented being coddled at times, not liking how everyone insisted on always going out of their way to protect her. She was Sailor Moon, after all! She should be able to protect herself just fine. She stood a bit straighter as she pushed open the door that lead to the back alley, walking out with an air of confidence that seemed almost regal. As she passed the bar, she heard all of the boisterous noise of the patrons, taking note of sheer number of people in the obviously crowded building. She turned to face the main alley once more, maintaining her strong posture. Until she tripped over a rock and careened into alcove that lead to the bar._

_"OOPPMMFF!" A deep male voice let out, his cigarette and beer dropping to the asphalt as he flopped onto his back drunkenly. "EEEEKKKK! G-gomen!" Usagi squeaked as she scrambled to her feet and bowed in apology to the downed, now laughing drunk. "Ahhhh, it's sssright." He slurred, standing with the help of his two friends, all three laughing and swaying, leaning against the final brick wall that turned at the end to lead to the back patio of the bar. "Are you alright, sir?" She asked, worried he had been injured in their stumble and fall to the hard surface. "I'm fine. Hey... You lookin' good. How 'bout a drink on uss? Hai?" He staggered over to the now wary girl, flopping his warm hand against her shoulder only to have her jerk away. "I-iie. I must be going. Gomen!" As Usagi turned, she saw a fourth man leaning against the alcove she had stumbled through. "If you were reeeeally sorry... You would make is up t'us... S'only fair..." He jeered, the now frightened young woman backing up, two of the others also moving to lean against the small sections of brick wall next to the opening, leering at her drunkenly. She felt the man she had stumbled into grab her about the waist, the blonde reacting with a back-handed punch to his nose that Makoto had taught her, hearing him swear just before he struck her across the face, then a few extra blows to her body, using his left hand to cover her mouth and his right to pin her to the wall. 'Rei-chan was right. I should have waited...' She mentally scolded herself, biting onto his hand harshly after he tore off her shirt._

_She heard him swear furiously, taking a deep breath to scream for help before her mouth was covered once more, then feeling a searing pain in her right shoulder that caused her to screech into the male's hand. A familiar voice broke through the agony as tears ran down her face, the words a battle-cry of pure rage. "YOU BASTARD!" Her head turned, watching as Makoto came charging in with a fist raised, looking ready to commit murder. But Usagi saw one of the formerly relaxing drunk men swing at he from the side, his fingers sporting several clunky rings, Usagi's yelled warning lost in the hand that muffled her._

_As the fist connected with the side of Makoto's head, Usagi saw her eyes roll up blankly, screaming into the hand as she watched her tall friend stumble into the wall to her left and slide down to the floor, looking much like a broken doll as blood trickled down the side of her head. "MMMMHHHKKKKKHHHHHHNNNN!" Usagi was screaming her name in sobbing fear, praying they hadn't just killed her friend and comrade. "Ahhh fuuuck. Whadda I do with thish...?" The thug she had fallen closest to groaned, only to find himself punched hard in the stomach by the formerly downed warrior, only Usagi noting the blank look in her green eyes. The senshi of protection was delving deep into her strength to fight off the unconsciousness that the princess was certain was trying to claim her. Deftly, Makoto stood and rushed at the other two, dodging them to strike them with her powerful fists as well, leaving them gasping, then turning to the one who dropped Usagi and brandished his knife at her. "Fuccck off..." He threatened, Usagi, holding her shoulder to try and somehow halt the blood flow, Makoto silent as she advanced on him. But then she was down again as the sound of breaking glass was heard, a male holding a now broken bottle behind the brunette. However, she kicked his feet out from under him, forcing her way to unsteady feet as she lunged at the male._

_With a yelp, he drunkenly fell to the side, Makoto grabbing Usagi, hoisting her up into her arms and running towards the alcove as quickly as her failing legs would let her. Just as the senshi thought they were in the clear, Makoto's leg was jerked out from under her, the senshi of protection using her last bit of hard fought strength to throw Usagi further. "RUN!" The green eyed warrior commanded, fighting the four thugs as the blonde stared on, stunned, terrified, dumb-founded. In the haze of fear, Usagi forgot about transforming, instead doing as she had been told and running to the nearing source of help, tripping over a trash bin to hear the sickening crack of a bone breaking. She looked at her leg, crying as she forced herself to limp to the arcade door, her hand slipping from being coated in blood, dizzy from pain and blood-loss. Finally, it yielded, the girl half dragging herself to the final obstacle between her and Nephrite. She had to get to him. She fell to the ground, panting. She had to get Makoto help. "Ne...Neph...rite..." She whispered, darkness taking her.-_

Her blue eyes tore away from the trees outside, impatiently wiping tears from her eyes. This was her fault. If only she had listened to Rei. If only she had transformed. If only...

* * *

 **A/N:** YAY! More flashbacks! Next chapter will be the start of amusements and more revelations. If you have a particular pairing you are cheering for, don't be afraid to shout out your favored OTP in a review. Because sooner or later, only one will be the main OTP of this fic. But be warned, things are not always as simplke as they seem... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!


	5. Hold It Against Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears (Sam Tsui cover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another update already?! You bet it is! This is easily the longest chapter so far, but I am having a ton of fun writing this out. So much will be happening from this chapter on, so I hope y'all enjoy the story! Thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and left reviews for me. A special shout out to Songficcer who was awesome enough to leave me advice on how to improve. Also, to my friend Bry who is so freaking fantastic that she will let me bug her to get her thoughts on my writing to keep my story at the best level I can produce. Also, because I have finally gotten her to start watching PGSM.
> 
> WARNING: DARK THEMES, CHICKS LIKING CHICKS, RAPE (well, it's actually mentioned in this chapter...) AND OTHER THINGS THAT ARE RATED M. Please just don't even try to be offended if you are this far into it. It's seriously just idiotic and is why aliens don't talk to us.
> 
> With love,
> 
> Korrupted.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Two days seemed to pass by at a nearly non-existent crawl for Makoto, waiting until Saeko, Ami, and Rei appeared with a wheelchair at the door to her room. "Alright, you ready Mako-chan?" The doctor inquired rhetorically, moving the chair next to the bed as the younger girls began to slow task of coaxing Makoto into a sitting position, half carrying her to the chair. She had begged Minako and Kunzite to bring her some clothes from her house, glad to be in a t-shirt and baggy pants once more, but only allowed to wear her right shoe due to the cast that was encasing her healing left leg. Makoto adjusted the sling that held her left forearm up to her chest, grinning ear to ear as Saeko began to push the trio out of the room, only to be greeted by the other senshi. "Mako-chan!" Usagi was waving with a broad grin, clearly excited to be seeing her in what they had deemed 'human' clothing, the warrior of courage condemning the gowns they had been forced to wear 'cruel', 'indignant', and 'clearly a violation of the Geneva Convention'. The brunette gave her a thumbs-up with a grin, her mind grasping a bit of a fleeting memory.

_-"RUN!" She had demanded her princess, feeling more exhausted than ever. She hated her skirt so much more than ever before as it hiked up her legs from being dragged across the asphalt, giving one of the men a sharp kick to his jaw before striking from her position on the ground. Her head was throbbing, her ears were roaring, tendrils of oily darkness were licking at her vision in their effort to drag her into unconsciousness, but she refused to yield. She would not go down without a fight.-_

She hadn't realized her grin had vanished as the tiny fragment of her memory came back to her, only that Usagi was using her crutches to hobble over to her quickly. The blonde managed to stay mostly steady on the items, leaning down to whisper, "Mako-chan... Everything will be alright... I promise." The senshi of thunder could see the tears in her princess' eyes as the girl finished, "Don't be scared."

The words hit the brunette like a cold bucket of water to the face, suddenly trying to take stock of herself. Did she really look that afraid? She knew by now her memories had been walled off by her own mind as a defensive measure, but when the truth finally came out, would she have the ability to face it head-on? She would have to be strong enough to push through it. Everyone needed her to be strong, even if she was in casts and bandages. The injured girl gave her princess a small smile that allowed the blonde to straighten and move towards Minako and Mamoru again, Ami taking charge of the wheelchair from her mother. "I will report back everyday to you with updates." The younger Mizuno assured, the older bluenette nodding in acceptance as she watched her child nervously maneuver Makoto to her car, Rei and Ami both assisting her into the front passenger seat. _'I hope this helps...'_ Saeko silently prayed, sighing as the trio drove off towards Makoto's house.

* * *

Ami had put the address into her GPS unit before they had pulled away from the hospital, grateful she had had the foresight to do so; Makoto was already dozing just five minutes into the forty minute drive. Rei sat in the back, looking over the notes she had compiled for assisting her genius friend in caring for the brash girl with a serious expression in her amethyst hues. "Ami-chan?" The miko inquired in a hushed tone, Ami turning slightly to acknowledge her voice. "Hmm?"

The warrior of passion looked up from her notes to glance into her friends' eyes, muttering softly, "Arigatou." The driving female raised her eyebrows as she turned left to continue on the specified route, obviously confused. "Doushite?" The response a gentle murmur of, "For letting me be there to take care of her too."

Ami took advantage of the red light she was stopped at to turn and look at Rei with a smile. "We are all senshi. When all is said and done, we are still bound to protect each other." The miko nodded before glancing at Makoto in the reflection in the side-view mirror, watching her features closely as she slept. As the bluenette continued on, Rei noticed the lightning wielder's expression darken as her dreams seemed to take a turn for the worse. "Ami-chan, do you have a metal or stone cup or ashtray in here?" The psychic suddenly asked, hearing her friend feel around before offering a clay cereal bowl. "This okay?" The raven haired priestess nodded, accepting the item swiftly. "Hai. Arigatou."

Ami glanced back at Rei as she watched her friend tear up a blank piece of paper to fill the bowl before grabbing the back seat cigarette lighter after it heated, then ignite the material. "Rei-chan!" She hissed before sharp violet eyes met confused blue. "I'm scrying, Ami-chan. The fire is secure, I assure you." The miko replied, looking deep into the flames as they ate the paper and started to die down, and finally mysteriously flared back to life. She knew her friend was trying to look into something, following a concerned glance to... "Rei! Iie! You shouldn't try to see her dreams!" The medical student protested, also taking note of the agitated expression on Makoto's features, knowing her dreams were once again troublesome.

"I want to... I want to try to understand better. Gomen, Ami-chan. Maybe we can help her better if we understand this more." Rei reasoned, instantly starting a chant to focus her abilities on the fire in the makeshift censer, the fire that was a deep part of herself as well. She could feel the dance of the flames tugging at her soul, pulling her into the deliciously warm embrace of their power, filling her with the raw and furious emotions that burned at their purest form. As she grew lost in the warm tendrils of fire, images began to appear around her, being drawn into what was being played in her friend's mind.

_-Rei calmly walked down an alley, one she knew well. It was the one behind the Crown cafe and arcade that linked the shops together, everything in her vision made of flames from the scrying fire. She walked on, taking note of a burning version of Makoto walking down ahead of her calmly before something caused her to look towards the brick alcoves of the bar, scowling at what she felt was a minor labyrinth of brick walls to try and keep intoxicated patrons from casually spilling out into the back alley and cause trouble. Her pace increased even though the molten version of the lightning warrior had slowed to aid in stealth, the miko catching up to her with ease to join her in peering in through the archway. Her eyes widened as she saw a male with shifting features pinning Usagi to the wall, Makoto lowering her items to the dirty concrete as her kind face became etched in rage._

_When Usagi bit the unidentifiable hand over her mouth, the male suddenly developed a mouth to unleash a garbled grunt of pain, the words lost in the strange grating sound of the inhuman voice. Rei gasped as the knife plunged into the princess' right shoulder, the tall fighter seeming to snap into a blind rage. "YOU BASTARD!" The flame created woman raced through the portal, Rei screaming in horror as a fist lashed out of no where and struck Makoto to the wall, the girl sinking to the ground like a rag doll. **"MAKOTO!"** Rei screamed, everything dimming before the fires surged back into clarity. The priestess was stunned to near silence as she watched her friend stand as if possessed by a power unseen, three more males with featureless faces moving in like ghoulish monsters to try and swarm her. Rei couldn't understand how she had managed to get back to her feet at all; most humans would be in the hospital for days after a strike to the head like that, and even a few would have died. How could she still be standing and fighting?-_

Ami glanced back at Rei several times as she drove, mostly to check the fire in the bowl for if it had spread to the girl or the cloth. Last thing she needed was for the car to catch fire with Makoto in it. The poor girl had been through enough already. She could still hear her mother speaking to her and the other senshi after Makoto had been stabilized.

_-Saeko walked into the now awake Usagi's room looking completely pale, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Usagi all silent in terror. Why was she so pale looking? What had happened? Oh Kami-sama, had Makoto died...? The elder Mizuno took a deep breath, finally finding her voice to inform them. "She's alive." Every one of them released the breath they had been unaware they had been holding. "But she... Her injuries were... Very severe. Her skull is fractured in two places, her left arm broken in two places, her left ankle broken, four broken ribs, dozens of cuts and bruises, and..."_

_Ami took a step closer to her mother, tears running down her face silently before the woman continued, "And she... She was... raped... She was violently raped..."_

_She hadn't registered at the time that Rei had stumbled into the wall, nor that Minako shook in a mix of horror and murderous rage, not even that Usagi had turned a strange green tone. All she knew was that her dear friend that she had secretly fallen for was laying in a hospital bed at this very moment, broken, battered, violated, and she sat hard in the closest chair to keep from simply collapsing to the floor in shock. "No... Not... not Mako-chan... She never... never loses a fight..." She breathed, unable to wrap her head around the truth. Now the expression on Nephrite's face made sense; the haunted look of blank horror, the face of someone who had seen the things of nightmares.-_

Ami bit her lower lip to keep back tears from trailing down her cheeks, looking at Makoto as she waited for the light to turn. She couldn't imagine what had happened, but she was still uncertain about holding back the truth from the recovering warrior. However, the fact was that even her mother admitted that her mind may not be ready to face the horrible truth yet, and so she would keep it a secret from the beautiful woman next to her, hoping Rei was having some sort of luck.

* * *

_-Rei was crying as she watched Makoto hurl Usagi away from her to let her escape. "RUN!" That single word was full of pain, urgency, and the smallest hint of fear, the warrior of Mars seeing the princess look on for a few seconds longer before fleeing, her flames vanishing from the vision as the violet eyes turned back to watch the still fighting Makoto trying to ward off the four distorted male figures while on her back. She longed to be able to grab hold of the flame images, to even the odds and save the woman she had grown to care for from these monsters, but she could only watch helplessly as one of the creatures reared his leg back to viciously kick her in the side, the firey girl on the ground finally curling into a ball as groaning in pain, unable to keep fighting on. Another kick to her ribs sent Makoto whimpering, the sound completely foreign to the shrine maiden as she saw the figures halt in their beating and just watch the injured girl. For a moment, the mouths became crystal clear, human, identified as they grinned down at her in a way that made Rei's skin crawl. One reached down to grab the disheveled, wavy brown hair that was still in a ponytail, Makoto releasing a strangled groan as she used her left hand to grip the male's wrist in an effort to prevent him from ripping out her hair, the other arm holding her ribs. The male was now the only one with a mouth still, Makoto's eyes looking into where his should be, the mouth opening to speak in a very distinct but drunken human voice. "What pretty eyes y'have. Just like 'meralds..."_

_Rei felt her stomach revolt as he grinned and drunkenly kissed her, her friend turning her head free instantly to whimper in pain and fear. "Please, stop it!" Her voice shaking, even the flames that made up her body seemed to tremble violently, and the miko knew that Makoto felt completely and utterly helpless. The male bit her throat hard, the fires there darkening to show blood as he stumbled her to the wall, his hands gripping her wrists tightly as he used his weight to pin her there, the girl struggling as the panic increased on her features. The psychic had to get out of here, she couldn't see any more, the bile burning her throat as she violently shoved herself away from the images, the flames melting away from shapes she could identify into typical fire, then vanishing completely as she fled.-_

Rei snapped out of her trance, the bowl now empty of flames as it slipped from her hands, looking completely ill. She looked at Ami, not feeling to tears that poured down her panic filled face as she spoke in a thick yet gruff voice. "P-pull over..." Ami was staring at her in shock, Rei fighting back the need to vomit. "Ami, pull over now!" A hand flew to her mouth as the heaving began, the bluenette scrambling to obey.

The second the car had come to a complete halt, the warrior of flames released her seat belt, shoved open the door, staggered a few steps, and allowed herself to be violently ill. At some point, she fell to her knees and shuddered, hearing footsteps as another door slammed shut. "Rei-chan!" She heard her friend gasp as she neared, Ami's cool hands holding her long raven locks back as she dry heaved. But the words the male had spoken was echoing around in her head, Rei's face green tinted as she wretched again. **_"What pretty eyes y'have. Just like 'meralds..."_ **Those words should have been an innocent compliment, not a terrifying exploitation of her features.

When the miko was finally certain she was in control of her stomach, she turned to face the concerned student, still crying. "Sh... Sh-she was s-s-so scared... Th-they beat h-her and... And then..." She couldn't finish her words, as if by saying them Makoto would be forced to endure it all over again. She felt slender arms wrap around her in a firm embrace, and she simply cried into Ami's shoulder on the side of the road on her knees.

* * *

"Mako-chan? We're here." The gentle touch to her shoulder caused the thunder senshi to jump visibly, Ami quickly withdrawing her hand. The waking warrior stretched as much as her healing body would allow, seeing Rei open the truck to get the wheelchair out. "There are only stairs. It won't do you any good, Rei-chan." The brunette admitted, the miko seemingly ignoring her, unfolding the item and pushing it to the door Ami just opened. If Makoto didn't know any better, it looked as though Rei had been crying. "Rei-chan, I said-"

Ami held up her hand for silence. "This is just for getting you to the stairs. We will carry you up them." But Makoto rebelled against the very notion of being carried like a cripple. "Iie. I will not be carried up the stairs." Sharp blue eyes met stubborn green as the medical student put her foot down. "Hai, you will. Either we carry you up those stairs, or you must return to the hospital."

Makoto seemed to weigh her options carefully before sighing, half glaring at the two girls before stating, "I better be getting a bath after this..." Her voice tired as she started to ease herself to face the wheelchair more, missing the pink that graced the faces of her friends. "Agreed. I'll give you one first, Ami-chan will be next. We can alternate."

The bluenette turned scarlet as she stared at the senshi of flame, half wanting to shake her head in embarrassment, grateful that they both had managed to subdue the wild flush on their faces by the time their charge was looking at them. With just a bit of lifting and easing, they had gotten the powerhouse into the item and started wheeling her into the front door of the condo complex, Makoto fishing her keys out to unlock the door before they entered, the stairs on their left. "Fifth floor, number 28." The thunder soldier informed them, trying to squirm her way to her one good leg. Ami and Rei linked their arms to create a sort of hammock before the battered girl leaned gently into their grip, slowly being reclined into a somewhat laying down position, and then carried up the stairs. While both Rei and Ami were strong, neither were used to carrying a person up several flights of stairs; that was a task usually taken up by Makoto.

When they reached the door, they slowly leaned Makoto up to balance on her good foot so she could unlock the door, and then onto the nearest couch. Ami hurried back out to collect the wheelchair, leaving Rei to help her relax a bit, the shrine maiden sitting on the floor a bit away from her, uncertain of what to do next. "Rei-chan?" The miko turning to look at her friend as a prompt, seeing an impish smile on her lips. "Reeeeeei-chaaaaaan~" The way Makoto said her name so playfully caused her cheeks to burn red. "N-nani?" She managed to squeak out, the reply a coy, "I'm ready for you to give me that bath now~"

Her face was a deep crimson, knowing that her brash comrade could easily see the redness that played on her skin, trying to push back the nervous swarms of butterflies. Ami entered again, unfolding the wheelchair and serving as a merciful distraction to the duo; until she spoke with a smirk at the obviously flustered Rei, "Rei-chan? You should help Mako-chan into the bath while I prepare her room. Here..." She pushed the wheelchair over to Makoto, having to fight back laughter at the look of shock in the wide violet eyes as she assisted the brunette back into the chair, walking away shortly after through the hall that connected the living area to the kitchen, a bathroom, a secondary bedroom, a study, and finally the master bedroom.

It wasn't as messy as she had thought it would be, but it did lack feminine touches; an orgy of evidence that Makoto loved basketball and martial arts graced the walls, sport clothing inside the hamper and around it, but a lone pair of ice skates lay tucked in the corner. The bluenette had never known that the tall girl could ice skate, but she shrugged it off as ice hockey gear. The very thought of Makoto figure skating seemed absurd to her due to how boyish she was. Ami looked at the lone futon in the room, then at the clothing dressers before steeling herself to locate sleep clothes for her patient, hearing Rei pushing the wheelchair in the direction of the bedroom. "Mako-chan? Which drawer has clothes for sleeping?" Ami inquired, seeing the blushing senshi of fire still pushing the chair nervously, the girl in the item answering, "Ah. Top middle and bottom left." Then the green eyes turned up to glance at Rei, pointing with her uninjured hand to the bathroom. "Onward, minion!"

Rei could feel her face almost radiating enough heat to cook an omelette on her cheeks, but she obeyed the command. "Ami-chan...? The sleep clothes?" The miko held her hand out for the clothing, practically snatching them from her grip before walking her charge into the bathroom, taking note of the generous sized tub. With trembling hands, she helped to get the young woman's shirt off, then her shoe, sock, and pants before having to swallow hard to wet her impossibly dry throat. There next to her was the woman of her dreams clad in only a bra and green cotton boxers, Rei suddenly trying to hold back the strange sensation that she was almost giddy with nerves. "It's okay, Rei-chan. We both have the same stuff. Unless there's something you're hiding under that skirt." Makoto teased with a suggestive eyebrow waggle, the slight flush on her cheek bones the only hint that she was incredibly embarrassed about being undressed by her friend, the maiden giving her a small smile to try and ease the tension. "Me hiding something? I'm not the one in boxers, Mako-chan."

Rei took a deep breath as the brunette chuckled, her fingers fumbling slightly as she unclasped the bra, not trying to watch as Makoto's generous bust was exposed but unable to look away. They had bantered playfully back and forth over which had more to their cup sizes, Rei a decent C cup, but the busty brunette was a very comfortable D cup. Hastily, Rei averted her eyes to the green boxers, ashamed of how eager she was to remove them, her fingers hovering an inch away from the elastic band before withdrawing. "I... I think we should leave these on for now. Let's draw the water, so sit comfortably." She eased her back to the chair, noting the exhale of air from the senshi of protection. "Okay."

Rei busied herself with the water, testing it constantly before the tub was half full, shutting off the faucet before helping the girl lower herself down into the tub, minding the casts. Her left arm and leg were draped over the side, Rei gathering a sponge, body wash, and shampoo for the task at hand, trying not to think about how much she was excited by this prospect. She gently wet then lathered Makoto's wavy brown locks, hearing the other girl hum softly in appreciation of her actions, a tiny smile on her own lips. As she became focused on rinsing her hair out, Rei hummed an old temple song, adding lily of the valley body wash to the sponge before tenderly lathering her across her upper back, a sigh of pleasure escaping the soaking girl. "You know Rei-chan, you're very good at this... I may take months to recover from my broken limbs." Makoto dramatically whined, a coy smirk on the psychic's lips. "I could always ask Grandfather to do this if you don't recover in eight weeks." A green eye turned sharply to glare at her. "That's just mean. And gross." A grin rewarded the brunette. "But I could grow weary of bathing you, and Ami-chan too. He would be willing to help you!" The green eye narrowed. "You are not very nice to your patients."

Rei giggled, moving around to wash the arm that lay on the cool surface of the tub carefully, her eyes tracing across Makoto's skin. _'Kami-sama, you are so beautiful Makoto...'_ She breathed in reverence mentally. "Nani?" She heard Makoto question, Rei looking at her in confusion. "You just said something, Rei-chan, I didn't catch it." The violet eyes widened in shock; had she said that out loud?! "I... I was just saying I h-hope you recover soon." She could feel those powerful green eyes searching her face before the intensity dimmed, Makoto seeming to accept that answer.

The rest of the bath was quiet and full of nerves, Rei closing her eyes when she had to tug off the soaked boxers and accepting Makoto's help when putting on the clean pair with her gaze still averted. At every moment of that endeavor, the miko was certain the warrior could hear her heart thudding in her chest powerfully, but if she did there was no mention of it. When she had finally managed to get the sleep shirt and pants on her, Rei wheeled the girl back out to the bedroom, helping her into the futon and tucking her in before standing, Ami next to her as they moved to leave the room. "Rei-chan? Ami-chan?" Both girls halted to see worried emerald eyes watching them. "Please, don't leave me."

They turned back to the girl and smiling, walking over and sitting on either side of the futon before they just lay on either side of Makoto, a respectable five inches between them and her. No one knew who fell asleep first, but at some point, both Rei and Ami snuggled up against the battered girl gently in their sleep, and for the first time in three days, Makoto slept dreamlessly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Awwwww... Look at Rei being all flustered and stuff. It amuses me greatly. Any-who, Don't be afraid to leave a review as they keep me encouraged to keep writing this story of insanity. They are like mana from the heavens to me. FEED ME MANA SO I MAY BECOME A STRONG NECROMANCER! Wait, wrong kind of mana. Oops. As always, thanks for reading!


	6. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: I Won't Say I'm in Love by Meg from Disney's Hercules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the other ones, but it's not meant to be sprawling. More of a bit of humor to break up all of the more dark themes that have been going on thus far. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: DARK THEMES, YURI HINTING. If you complain about things being inappropriate on this chapter, I will be highly enraged at you people. This is easily the most tame chapter up thus far. Don't be the reason society is so jacked up.
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. *cries a little in sadness at that fact*

Ami swallowed hard as she filled the tub, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that it was deafening to her, not sure how she would go about undressing the object of her affections to get her ready for the bath. The girl in question was behind her on the wheelchair, still sipping on tea from the medical student's botched attempt to make breakfast for the two of them. Rei had gone to tend to the shrine, but only for a few hours before she would return, and Ami had never thought about the fact the she was going to be bathing Makoto in great depth until now. Which seemed like a huge mistake to the senshi of ice now that she thought about it, her face crimson as she stopped the water flow and turned to face the brunette. "M-mako-chan...?" Her voice hadn't been such a squeak when she had spoken earlier. When did that change? "I.. W-we... Ano..." Shyly, the bluenette scuffed her shoe against the tile, unable to meet Makoto's eyes. "I n-need to un-undr... undress you now..."

Makoto's eyebrows crept upwards slowly at how Ami phrased herself, a tiny smirk tugging the left corner of her lips. "Well, most people at least ask me to dinner first, Ami-chan." She had to grin at the expression of horrified, embarrassed shock that spread across her friend's features, enjoying how her teasing would send her pale skin a dark red. She was still shaken by the phantom voices that would whisper to her softly, the words sending chills down her spine before being lost once more, the thunder warrior left frantically trying to calm herself from the now confusing rise of panic. She would not let her absolute terror show, she would fight down every tremble, every scream, every moment that she could swear someone was tracing her skin with clammy fingertips; Makoto didn't want her friends to worry any more than they already had to.

The senshi of water was unleashing a current of stammered apologies, attempted amendments that she hoped didn't as suggestive as her original statement had, but she still had to remove Makoto's clothing and help her bathe. Why was she so flustered? Ami had bathed patients before during other internships without so much as a blush. _'Because they weren't Mako-chan.'_ She told herself, taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady her mind, calming slightly. She stepped over to the girl, helping her tug off the shirt as her blue eyes secretly traced along the skin of Makoto's collarbones, forcing her eyes not to drop to the large breasts void of covering.

Through sheer willpower alone, Ami managed it, tugging off the pants next to giggle at the boxers. "What's so funny?" She heard the taller girl question, the answer a gentle, "That boxers suit you. I could never manage to look good in them like you do."

Her blue eyes went wide, her face almost instantly an impossible shade of red, horrified that she had actually admitted that she found Makoto attractive. When she could bring herself to look into the green eyes, there was none of the disgust or anger she had expected; only humor and curiosity, though the lightning wielder's skin was a rosy red. "You too, huh?" Ami's eyes were as wide as saucers, her mouth gasping open like a fish out of water. "N-n-nani?!" Another squeak, the medical student mortified but uncertain, hoping the other girl would explain.

Thankfully, she did. "Rei-chan was a bit more direct in what she had let slip last night. You both..." Makoto shyly rubbed the back of her head with her right hand, a small grin on her lips. "You both have a crush on me, hai?"

Ami couldn't do anything but stare and let out strangled sounds that were supposed to be denial, her blue eyes locked with Makoto's green to keep her gaze from dropping and being met with her full breasts. Finally, a soft laugh escaped the battered warrior, Ami feeling shaking but gentle fingers touch her shoulder kindly. "I've known you had your eye on me a while, but not Rei-chan. I... I don't mind. I actually... I like..." The emerald eyes softened and looked to the side, her face slowly darkening at what she was about to admit. "I like women too. And the both of you are very... Ummm... Ano..."

Makoto couldn't admit that she had crushes on them as well. It seemed simple, easy to do in theory. After all, both of them clearly were interested in her. But after everything that happened, though she could only recall fear, pain, and small traces of disgust and no actual memories, the prospect of making herself so vulnerable seemed downright idiotic. She refused to do that right now, not until she could remember everything. Even her dreams were a haze of terror that fled her memory the moment she opened her eyes, evading her like the vanishing morning mist. How Makoto longed to know the truth, no matter how horrible it may be. Instead, she had to reassure the girl in front of her now, finally finding words that would be good for her explanation; not perfect by any means, but acceptable. "You both are very kawaii and kind... I enjoy having you both around." Ami's eyes lit up, but her final words were imperative, "But I am too... Too afr..." That word was painful to say, it was as foreign to her as 'give up'. "I'm scared. I'm afraid to date right now."

Ami's eyes dropped to the floor, the tall warrior realizing she felt rejected, her gentle fingers softly moving so she could lift the bluenette's face so their eyes met once more. "Both of you mean so very much to me. I swear that, Ami-chan. But for now, please understand that I can't. I hope one day I will be ready to figure out who I would ask to be mine, but today is not that day." Her expression was pleading, afraid that she had pushed her friend away with the truth, a voice from the door way speaking. "Hai, I understand. And you should stop teasing poor Ami-chan."

Blue and green eyes met violet, Rei leaning into the doorway as she smiled, still dressed in her shrine attire. "At least I had her bathed by now, Ami-chan. I'll start getting the karaoke stuff set up." She walked away before adding, "That means stop ogling and more bathing, Mizuno-san!" Her voice teasing as the Mercury soldier squeaked in embarrassed shock. "I... She's right, I still need to bathe you." The bluenette admitted, the brunette nodding. "Rei-chan left the boxers on for the bath." She supplied, Ami deciding that Rei probably had the better plan. "Then on they stay."

Ami carefully helped Makoto into the tub, propping her left leg on the ledge and then the left arm, nervously locating the shampoo, smirking at the scent. "Rose shampoo?" Makoto made a hush gesture, grinning back, "Shhhh... Don't let it get out or my bad-ass reputation will be shot." The genius couldn't help but giggle, knowing that Makoto's bravado was more to keep people she didn't know at a very safe distance, but also to be all the more terrifying when one of the few she cared about was in danger. "You know, the youma have been awfully quiet..." Ami heard her charge sigh.

As soon as the future doctor was done soaking the long brunette hair, she started lathering, blushing at the contented sigh from her friend as she answered. "Th-the Shitennou have b-been taking care of them for us. With you and Usagi recovering, we can't go into battle." She felt the warrior stiffen at the mention of their princess, regretting that she had brought it back up.

For several seconds, neither said a word, Ami gently working her fingers through the soft hair before hearing a small voice whisper, "I should have been awake sooner... Then she would be okay..." The words causing Ami to halt her actions and move to look her comrade in the eyes. "You protected her. If you want to blame yourself for sleeping, then Rei-chan and I are equally to blame by leaving before she did. You can't undo the past, Mako-chan." Her blue eyes sternly looking into the green orbs. "Right now, we can only focus on recovering. So let's do that, hai?"

Her words were rewarded with a timid nod, the bath continuing in companionable silence for a while until the senshi of wisdom inquired, "H-how did you know that I like you?" Makoto turning her head to grin at her kindly. "You gave so many signs I thought you were practically shouting it at me. Rei-chan was far more subtle. I only just realized she liked me yesterday. But you always liked being near me, and you always tended to my injuries. I just put two and two together." Ami nodded, blushing darkly as she moved to pull the plug, the water starting to drain.

Makoto's mind was wandering as the smaller girl helped her up, every bit as shy as Rei had been when they changed her boxers and once again was dressed. She considered her thoughts and feelings for each of the two girls as Ami pushed the chair into the living room, Rei glancing up and blushing again as Makoto suppressed a smile. It was true, she certainly wasn't a beauty queen, but she knew her features weren't horrible either; it was her cold exterior that kept most people at bay. Her green eyes followed Ami as she assisted Rei in untangling some wires, her gaze taking in the serious expression on the bluenette's face as she worked to free the microphones. Ami was full of grace, quiet and reserved beauty, a shyness that at times made her seem cold, and a gentle nature that was rare. Her soft voice could be commanding should she need to relay information in the heat of battle, but as sweet as moochi. Her sight turned to the clearly frustrated Rei, taking note of her visible desire to rip the cords apart. Rei was strong, intense, determined, and headstrong; Makoto seeing bits of her own stubborn nature mirrored in the miko. Everyone knew that the priestess was very full out in her emotions, everything felt to it's most potent state. Powerful anger, overwhelmingly protective, but Makoto also knew she was deeply caring and full of playful humor. Both of them were opposites, but both caused the senshi of lightning to lower her guards to a shocking degree when it was just them. As if she was-

Makoto shook her head as if to deny the words that were forming in her mind. She had no time for love, no reason for it. She was strong, too strong. She would always end up hurting the ones she loved, or they would leave her somehow. They would leave her and then she would be all alone again. Just like her senpai had, just like her parents had when they had died. She still hated and feared airplanes, the evil contraption that had stolen her parents from her and left her all alone when she had been only a child still made her tremble if one flew too low overhead. Makoto refused to be in love, she refused to feel that heartache.

* * *

Rei's head was flopped back on the couch, her eyes shut as she slept, Ami watching Makoto eyeing up the crutches. "Iie. Not until I can determine your arm can take the pressure." The tomboy pouted visibly, sticking her tongue out a the cast on her arm in her irritation. The Mercury soldier smiled at her gently, thinking about how she could try to help once the memories returned but always clueless. It was one thing to read about how to aid someone with emotional trauma and a completely different thing to put it into practice. A knock at the door broke her train of thought, Ami standing to walk over and look out the peep hole, grinning as she opened the door. "AMI-CHAN!" Usagi squealed in delight, hugging her one handed to not lose grip on her crutches, Minako following closely with Jadeite holding food. "Gomen! We wanted to see you guys." Jadeite admitted, running his hand through his short blonde hair, his blue eyes apologetic.

Makoto beamed, waving them in happily as the raven haired girl on the couch shifted, trying to act like she had never fallen asleep. Minako whipped out a marker and without asking, scrawled on both casts, _'To one of my dearest friends, recover soon Mako-chan. Aino Minak_ o', grinning impishly. "Now everyone will know you are special, Mako-chan." Her blue eyes full of mischief.

Usagi lifted her leg to show off a similar inscription on her cast with a giant grin, "She signed mine too! I told Minako-chan that I was going to keep it forever!" Ami giggling at the blonde princess' antics. Even Makoto laughed hard enough to upset her almost healed ribs, for the first time in days feeling like things had a chance of one day being as they were. Jadeite was looking at her collection of martial arts certificates, the male bouncing up and down excitedly as he saw a picture of all the senshi and Shitennou at the park, pointing at himself. "You still have this one! I remember this day!" Sometimes it was hard to believe he was a general from his happy, childish nature. Makoto grinned at him, nodding. "Hai. You had cotton candy for the first time after that picture. You thought a youma had stolen it right from inside your mouth."

The young general laughed, everyone else giggling as they recalled his ranting about the confection thieving monster that had to be lurking nearby. Kunzite had been forced to calm him with the promise of ice cream before trying to explain how the treat actually worked, even Mamoru laughing loudly at the youngest of his four most trusted friends and protectors. Jadeite had proved to be the one who was far too fond of sweets, Kunzite more attached to professional looking clothing as the eldest, Zoisite the one most into popular culture, and Nephrite... Nephrite was the most acclimated to posing as human due to his time as a clerk once before. Motoki had been a good mentor of sorts, the slightly aggressive male counting the awkward human as a friend; Makoto could clearly recall a time when a robber had tried to force the fumbling man to hand over their money, Nephrite ensuring that they left in an ambulance.

The sounds of Rei and Minako singing karaoke pulled Makoto's attention back to the room, noting how Rei would shyly glance to her from time to time. The brunette smiled happily, trying to keep telling herself that what she felt in her chest as she watched wasn't anything more than friendship. She saw Ami offering her a plate of rice and steamed fish, a timid blush on her cheeks as her blue eyes lingered on her own green. "Gomenasai. I didn't mean to burn breakfast." The shy young woman apologized, Makoto insisting that the desire to hold Ami close was born simply of friendship, accepting the plate with a soft, "Arigatou, Ami-chan."

She hoped that if she didn't say she was feeling the beginnings of love for these two, then she would remain safe from the pain of heartbreak.

* * *

 **A/N** : So, now we all know Makoto is a flirt who intends to make herself believe she is immune to feeling love, Ami is soooo adorably shy it hurts and is endearing at the same time, and Rei can flirt right back but is flustered badly at times. Prepare for more of the serious tones again in the next chapter, which I expect to be longer than this.


	7. Dance With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HOLY CRAP this chapter took forever to write. I know four days is still fast considering the uploading speed most chapters take, but I feel kinda bad it took this long for this one. BUT, it is long as hell. Lots of info, plot, and so on in this one. And other stuff that will come to light in the upcoming chapters. So, as always, thank you to all who favorite and follow this story. I really find it heart warming that y'all enjoy this twisted literature.
> 
> WARNING: DARK THEMES. Contains rape, blood, violence, adult themes, adult language, and graphic scenes. Read at your own peril.
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. I still wish, though.

Makoto had awaited this moment for almost two weeks, standing on her own two feet as Rei and Ami stood close by just in case her leg gave out, a huge grin on her lips. Ami was beaming, Rei still in her kimono and hakima from the shrine as the brunette drank in the unique scent of the miko when she moved a bit closer, enjoying the scent that was part the spice of fire, part sweat, and part what Makoto could only describe as exotic flowers. Ami seemed to have a perpetually clean scent made of of alcohol swaps, fresh breezes, and the most pure rain on a summer evening, the still healing girl still fighting what she refused to believe was affection for her two nurses.

With her arms outstretched, she took a step forward, trying to walk as she put weight on her leg, the result a stream of profanity that would make a sailor blush; Ami was partially convinced that her friend had even gone so far as to create her own curses just to properly express herself. Both Rei and the medical student quickly put the swearing teen's arms around their shoulders to walk her back to the couch where she sat, leaning back and panting loudly. "Kami-sama... That was a bit uncomfortable..." Rei giggling. "And to think we told you to not try this yet. Baka." Makoto playfully glared into impish violet eyes, almost feeling like she wanted to hug and strangle her friend at the exact same time. "Rei-chan, be nice to Mako-chan." The bluenette urged gently, giving the priestess a mildly scolding glare.

The senshi of thunder was trying desperately to be able to go to Minako's private album launch party and dance. She knew that she would go either way, but she wanted to be able to walk, dance, and even do a full hurricane kick in heels if she so desired. However, time was not on their side for this endeavor; tomorrow evening the limo would arrive to collect them, ensuring that the idol and her friends would arrive in style. While she was not particularly fond of the notion of wearing a dress, heels, or make-up, she figured that she should at least dress her gender once before she died. Again. And Minako had also spent a good sum of money to have a tailor fashion dresses for each of them and Makoto refused to be wasteful, the girl reaching her hands up to the air in front of her, speaking in a playful tone. "Minions, let's try this again. Help me up, please?"

* * *

Rei was filling the tub as usual, humming to herself softly as Makoto wheeled herself into the bathroom, watching her silently. She could feel those powerful green eyes burning into her back through the black shirt she had changed into, her long raven hair pulled back into a low ponytail, her heart thrumming unbearably loud in her chest. She tried to ignore the way that Makoto's presence affected her, but it always failed her. "Is the water ready, Rei?" Was the soft question, the fact that 'chan' had been left off making the shrine maiden turn towards the other female, suddenly seeing how shaken she looked.

Instantly, the water was stopped and the now concerned warrior hurried over to Makoto's side, hastily brushing tears back as they slipped from the shining emerald eyes. "What happened, Mako-chan?" She breathed, her face both fierce and worried, angry that this was an enemy should couldn't expel with a well aimed Flame Sniper, Youma Taisan, or a single Burning Mandala. "Rei, was... Was I..." Tears poured down from amethyst and emerald eyes, Rei gently taking Makoto's hands in her own before nodding, unable to meet the haunted gaze of the woman she loved. "H-hai... How much do you remember?" It was only a few seconds before she received the answer, but it felt as if each moment was a painful lifetime. "Only pieces, still... But... But more now... I remember screaming... Oh Kami-sama... It was me screaming, not Usagi..."

Rei felt the injured girl fall forward, pulling Makoto close as the seemingly invulnerable senshi broke down and sobbed, clinging to the shrine maiden as if she was the only thing that could protect her now. The psychic girl shushed and whispered to her emotionally destroyed friend, her left hand tenderly stroking at her wavy brown hair, her only words, "I'm here, Mako-chan... I'm here. I won't leave you, you're safe... I'm here..." She didn't dare lie and tell her that this was alright; nothing was alright about it.

Internally, she was seething at her own failure at having been able to prevent this, wishing that she had waited just another half hour that fateful night. The door was tugged open quickly, Ami looking in as Rei mouthed to her, _"She's starting to remember"_ , the bluenette backing out swiftly; it seemed she was confident that Rei could help better than she could at the moment.

Makoto took a deep breath through her stuffy nose, inhaling Rei's strange yet grounding scent, slowly calming down. She could hear men laughing, grunting, lewdly complimenting her, groaning, her own terrified begging and agonized sobs ignored as they mingled with their sounds. Images were hazy at best still and very few at that, but it was the sounds that were damningly clear to her. They had broken her body and nearly her spirit along with it, certain that she had nearly died that night. She slowly stopped sobbing, clinging tightly to Rei as she just remained against the shorter girl, taking comfort in the protective way the miko held her. She turned her head to rest her cheek against Rei's shoulder, listening to the heartbeat that resonated from inside of her. She closed her eyes and relaxed, assuring herself that this was something that had no romantic emotions connected and it would only be for a moment and then she would try to get up. It would only be for a moment.

* * *

"Hai. Rei-chan is trying to calm her now." Ami whispered to Saeko, the elder Mizuno's voice filled with concern. "Is she acting irrational?" Sapphire eyes rolled slightly. "Iie. Just like anyone else who started recovering horrible memories. Should we cancel the party tomorrow? Minako would understand completely." The line was silent as her mother seemed to be carefully considering the idea, finally replying, "Iie. I think it may be good for her. You and Rei-chan use your best judgement, though. You are there with her and I am not."

Ami pursed her lips as she thought it over, her razor sharp mind trying to think of every possible outcome to each scenario, deciding that maybe it would be good for her after all as well. "Hai. The Shitennou are going with us as well, so it should be safe on all fronts." Her mother reacted to a vague hospital page then told her daughter, "I must go. I will talk to you tomorrow, Ami." And swiftly hung up, the younger Mizuno shutting her phone and returning to the bathroom, half surprised to see Rei still kneeling on the floor with Makoto curled against her, sleeping. _"Help me get her up"_ The make-shift human bed mouthed, but not releasing her charge.

After some shifting, rearranging, and lifting, Rei carried the taller girl to her futon and gently lay her down, both she and Ami holding one of her hands. "How much does she remember, did she say?" Ami pressed in a hushed voice, hearing an equally quiet, "She knows that she was... raped. Sounds are coming back, voices. The time I scryed, she could only recall one sentence in her dream, and the men were distorted." The bluenette simply watched the dozing senshi for several minutes in silence before adding, "Arigatou, Rei-chan."

"Eh?" Rei was looking at Ami in confusion, the bluenette responding, "For being able to help her." The tiny smile on Ami's lips was gentle yet full of worry. "We might both want her, but you are better at saying what she needs. You can protect her from these things better." She wasn't prepared for Rei's rebuttal. "Iie. You make her smile easily. You are able to know how things should be healing. I should be thanking you, Ami-chan."

The muttering of Makoto in her sleep distracted the miko, her left hand tenderly stroking the long, wavy brunette hair in a soothing gesture that she found herself using more and more, Ami standing slowly. "Ano... I must go and see Nephrite. Gomen. He is not feeling well." She lied, Rei so preoccupied that she swiftly accepted the story. The younger Mizuno left the room and journeyed to her car, plugging in the general's address and turning the engine so she could speak to him; she needed to know more about when he had found the tall warrior and he had been refusing to speak to anyone about it.

* * *

Nephrite sat across from Ami in his one bedroom apartment at the table, staring at his hands for a while. "Doushite?" He questioned in a very soft voice, her equally as quiet words, "Because you need to talk about it, Nephrite-kun." Her blue eyes trying to look into his black hues, a sigh escaping him. "Are you certain?" After a moment, Ami answered, "Hai."

The Shitennou took a deep breath and closed his eyes, speaking in a hushed tone. "Ami-chan... It might... It might be better if I show you..." His eyes turned shocking blue, his hair slowly turning more and more red until he was simply a general in human clothing, laying a trembling hand on her soft hand as he sent her his memories, her eyes wide.

_-Nephrite held his sword firmly, moving as slowly as he could to open the door one handed. He could hear the bar sounds quieting, trash littering where someone seemed to have barreled into the boxes nearby, an empty alley in general otherwise. Usagi was whimpering as she tried to keep still in the makeshift sling, the man inspecting every corner for danger as he walked, moving at a snails pace to ensure no one could sneak up on him to cause the princess more harm. "Th-the... alc-cove..." He heard her whisper, moving a bit faster, both hands on his blade just in case._

_As he moved to the brick area, he gazed in through the doorway, his sword clattering to the ground in horror. "Mako...to...?" His blue eyes almost couldn't understand what he was looking at, partially thinking this was all a horrible nightmare that he had to wake from. He gently sat Usagi propped up against the brick wall away from her friend before he even considered going closer._

_Makoto looked utterly broken, part of the general afraid she was dead until the labored rise and fall of her chest told him otherwise. Her clothes were torn, tatters that littered the concrete like rags, her brown hair tangled, matted in places with blood, her lightly tan skin marked with bruises, cuts, blood, and a dried substance Nephrite knew was semen. Her face was swollen, her nose broken, her lip split, her left arm at an absurd angle next to her as he drew slowly closer, her left ankle far too swollen. He wasn't sure if the red that filled his vision was rage, or the violated warrior's blood, but it was all he could see. How dare someone simply do this to her and leave her in the middle of this space like a broken toy?!_

_He yanked off his shirt and apron, gently draping the items over the naked girl as he very carefully moved her. Before trying to lift her, he went back to the openly sobbing Usagi, getting her once again on his back before lifting up her friend. "M-m-mak-ko-chan... G-go... Gomenasai..." He heard the blonde sobbing, telling her in a shaking, haunted voice, "Usagi, close your eyes." Teleporting them far closer to the hospital as he reverted himself to his human look, hurrying to the ER as quickly as he could while minding the injured women. How could he have failed them? The blood on his hands and arms was painting his skin the color of death and regret. How could Ami forgive him after this? How could Mamoru stand to look at him?_

_"HELP ME! Please, my friends need help!" He was shouting, the formerly silent area now loud with commotion as doctors and nurses extracted Usagi from the sling, others coaxing Makoto from his arms as a few others tried to look at him. "I'm fine, just save them!" He demanded, feeling tears run down his face. He would never forget how lifeless Makoto looked on that gurney, how much pain was on the face of the princess, the general dropping to his knees and just staring after them. Helpless. Afraid.-_

Ami gasped for air before retching when he broke the link, finding a waste bin in front of her in Nephrite's hands, expelling the contents of her stomach into the receptacle. She couldn't get the images out of her head, how the storm senshi had looked, how Usagi cried in guilt, she felt all of the rage and helplessness Nephrite had mirrored in herself. After she had finally stopped her heaving, Ami simply sat and cried, letting Nephrite hold her to his chest gently and whisper comforts to her. She felt so angry, hurt, and afraid; when Makoto recalled everything, how would she fare? The senshi of wisdom just didn't know, and just clung to her friend, letting him comfort her.

Nephrite held onto Ami, his hand stroking her hair very gently as he rocked the sobbing girl back and forth. He had never felt so close to her, yet so far at the same time. As much as he wanted to tell her that she and her disgusting cookies always made him happy, he was only able to comfort the bluenette right now. But this was Ami, and he would do anything she asked of him. Even wait forever.

* * *

Jadeite unlocked the door to Makoto's condo, his motions silent as he entered and shut the door behind him before glancing around. Saeko had called him to check in on Makoto and the girls, the general wearing jeans and a tank top as well as sun glasses, the items perched in his short, curly, blond locks. As he eased through the house, he heard snores, still summoning his crystalline daggers just in case. He looked into the master bedroom to see Rei and Makoto sleeping peacefully on the futon; Makoto had her back to Rei's stomach, her arms and legs drawn to her body as the flame warrior dozed with her left arm under her own cheek, her right draped over her companions' waist in a protective yet affectionate gesture.

As Jadeite watched, Makoto turned in her sleep to snuggle closer against the senshi of fire, the raven haired miko sleepily tightening the arm around the taller girl. He was glad that they were such good friends; then again, they were also comrades in arms. _'In more ways than one, right now.'_ He smirked at his own thought, idily wondering if they might have feelings for each other, but it seemed doubtful. Both Makoto and Rei were very strong personalities, two people who were likely to want to be the more dominant in a female relationship. There was no way it would work in his opinion.

* * *

Ami and Rei were giggling as they helped Makoto into the long black dress with roses along the skirt, the senshi of thunder looking gorgeous yet utterly unreal in the gown. Green eyes were watching the two pairs of hands as they fixed her hair, blushing when she heard them tell her she looked beautiful, reminding herself she was most certainly not falling for them. Ami stood to grab the box that contained the shoes, grinning as she extracted a pair of wedge heels. "Minako-chan must have been trying to keep your leg comfortable." The studious girl noted, watching the brash brunette slip on the footwear. "I wish these were combat boots instead..." Was the soft complaint, the tall girl holding her hands out to let the two others help her up, taking cautious steps. She was walking, but Makoto was likely only going to dance a few times if at all.

A knock prompted Kunzite to open the door, the guard grinning at Nephrite and Zoisite. "Hey! Time to go!" He called over his shoulder to the trio, watching as they all walked together. He smirked at how pretty they all seemed; he probably would have to keep anyone who saw them from drooling on themselves.

Nephrite was staring at Ami, enjoying the sight of her silver and blue skirt that went beautifully with the white dress shirt, the low V-neck drawing his attention down to her modest bust before he reigned himself in once more. She may not have the biggest chest, but for her more delicate form it was perfection. Part of the general was concerned that there may be strange animated hearts fluttering about his red tipped hair, but the other part of him just forgot how to care about that petty detail. "A-ami-chan... You look... w-wonderful." He admitted, his checks flushed slightly as he chose to inspect the carpet.

The bluenette smiled at him, not wearing her false glasses for the occasion. "Arigatou, Nephrite-kun." He had always been such a good friend for her. "We must go. The limo is here." The shy Shitennou informed them, Kunzite lifting the protesting Makoto into his arms to carry her down the stairs, hearing her very unladylike threats and assertions all the way down to the vehicle.

"Mako-chan! You made it!" Usagi squealed, hugging her friend as soon as she was plopped into the limo with them, Minako smiling at them as Jadeite watched the television. "Mako-chan, how is the leg?" The idol inquired, a thumbs-up the silent reply as the other four crawled into the spacious vehicle. "Where's Mamoru?" Rei asked, settling herself between Nephrite and Makoto, her red and black dress both elegant and fun.

"Endymion-sama is already there." The white haired Shitennou answered, flexing his fingers before adding, "I composed a new piece. Would you like to hear it?" Everyone instantly chorusing "Hai!" as he rested his fingers on an invisible piano.

Zoisite's fingers began dancing across unseen keys, a soothing melody flitting through the air from the non-existent piano he played. His eyes were closed as he let the music flow through his hands and played the requiem for his friends; most of which formerly his most despised foes. He had been so concerned for the sake of his Master, he hadn't seen the error of his ways until it was almost too late. By the time he finished, everyone was in a peaceful mindset, his eyes opening to see them all smiling before the applause broke out. "Arigatou, everyone." He thanked in his soft voice, bowing slightly.

Minako was beaming at the male, her blue eyes excited. "Zoisite-kun, you and I should make a song together on my next album." She told him, the general simply bowing to her in thanks. Ami was chatting away with Usagi and Jadeite, her blue eyes noticing that Nephrite was blushing faintly, unsure if maybe he was coming down with a cold; she would need to tend to that later. Her blue hair had a few silver pins in it, her strappy silver heels glinting a bit in the low lighting that shone upon them, her smile easy and relaxed.

Rei looked at Makoto, taking her hand and offering a gentle squeeze of support as she smiled at her, glad that Makoto smiled back at her. "Are you feeling okay?" The miko questioned softly, worried that her friend could be getting upset but relieved when the other girl nodded. "I'll let you know, Rei-chan." The brunette assured, releasing her friend's hand only when they drew near the building.

Minako looked at everyone, smiling as she straightened the bow in her blonde hair, camera flashing wildly as pictures started being taken outside, the photographers eagerly awaiting the door to open. "Everyone, just smile and wave." She told them, opening the door to step out first, people calling her name as she grinned innocently, her friends following suit as the cameras kept flashing at them. The group began walking to the door, Usagi seemingly starstruck by all the attention the media was pouring onto them, smiling absently. The door opened up into a very nice club, the atmosphere casually classy with the blue lighting, maybe thirty or forty people in attendance. One of the men seemed to be whining about the fact that a ton of American bikers were at the bar behind them, another scoffing that they were just hairy, dirty apes in leather. The group sat off to the side, Usagi dashing off at the sight of Mamoru only to trip halfway, her irresponsibly long pigtails flapping behind her like banners of defeat as she flopped rather ungracefully to the floor.

Makoto seemed happy to simply watch, remaining with the four Shitennou as Minako mingled with her guests, Ami and Rei excusing themselves to the dance floor. The miko glanced over her shoulder at the only sitting senshi worriedly, but relaxing as the four males started talking to her and keeping her company. She saw a rather attractive man almost hesitantly approach her, extending his hand to her with a gentle smile on his face. "Ano... Excuse me, but may I ask you to dance?" His voice was pleasant, the shrine maiden accepting more out of courtesy than an actual desire to dance. To her eternal hatred, a slow song was up next, the male leading her to the center of the dance floor, the senshi of passion noting that Ami had her own mystery male that she looked equally uncomfortable with.

Casting a glance over her shoulder to check on Makoto, she could tell the brunette was having fun talking to Jadeite and the others; maybe she was worried over nothing then. As she and her partner began to move about the dance floor, Rei discovered that she was sorely lacking in grace for this, but the man opted to have a conversation to distract her from her slight stumbles, but something about him seemed familiar. "So, a friend of Minako's? I think I have seen you around before at the studio."

The reminder of her own time as an idol was amusing, realizing he must work at Minako's studio. "Hai. Mars Reiko." The man laughed, introducing himself belatedly. "Hazuma Ichiri desu. I came here with my three friends. We are from the band No Romance." He gave a small bow, Rei grinning at him kindly before noting from the motion the healing marks on his face. "What happened to your face?" She inquired politely, Ichiri shrugging vaguely. "I got into a fight at a bar a while back."

Rei looked at Makoto again, only this time seeing a confused expression on her features as her green eyes followed both her and Ichiri as they danced. It looked almost as if she was trying desperately to recall some long forgotten memory. Apparently, her partner had followed her gaze to Makoto, his voice curious as he inquired, "A friend of yours?" Rei nodded, looking away from the girl when the Shitennou started trying to help distract her again. "Hai." "She has very pretty eyes. Just like emeralds."

Every ounce of oxygen left Rei's lungs at his words, her violet hues looking up at him with barely masked horror, seeing a hint of lust in his expression, his grin unmistakably the man from Makoto's dream. Suddenly, the cuts became crystal clear as her body felt void of the fire she governed; gouges that had healed from Makoto's nails. She looked back to see that Makoto was no longer with the generals, glancing around wildly to try and see her. The very second the dance ended, Rei had to resist the urge to wrench herself out of Ichiri's hands, a shaking pardon leaving her lips as she swiftly walked to the couch and talking in a hushed voice to the four men. "Where is Mako-chan?" Kunzite pointed behind him and stated, "Bathroom. You look pale, Rei-chan. Are you feeling alright?"

Rei's mind was moving a million miles an hour, pointing the opposite direction of what Kunzite had. "Iie. The bathrooms are that way. Zoisite, that man I danced with? Don't let him out of your sight." The white haired man nodded even though he looked concerned, Jadeite hissing, "The man Ami-chan danced with is talking to him. Is there something bad?" Rei turning to see two men talking to Ichiri, her heart dropping. There had been four in her vision, and he had even said he came with three friends. "Kami-sama..." She breathed, hurrying in the direction Kunzite had given her, seeing an exit at the end of the hall, pausing for a moment to quietly utter, "Mars power, make-up!" Transforming into Sailor Mars for added power before rushing out the door.

"UGH!" A male voice grunted, Mars trying not to trip on her heels in her effort to get to the source as quickly as possible. Only five yards offered her the sight of several large bikers standing around in a semi-circle, two others beating a single male to a pulp in front of them. From the horrendous accent, she gathered that these must be the Americans one of the guests had complained about, a few of the vicious looking men spotting her and looking at her warily, "Mars!" She heard Mercury call, rushing to her side. "Where's Mako-chan...?" The raven haired senshi shook her head as one of the huddled men knelt down to talk to whatever they may have been guarding.

He stood back up, his yellow glasses an odd contrast to his black goatee, a bald head and strong nose making him look terrifying in his denim and leather. But he helped someone to their feet, the gaggle of men parting to reveal- "Makoto!" Mars and Mercury exclaimed, the crying girl rushing over to them and hugging them tightly. "She had come back here and he followed. We saw him scaring her, so we stepped in. I hope that's okay." The foreign man explained, looking worried that they would think they hurt the young woman. "Iie. Arigatou. Arigatou." Mercury exhaled to him, the two men that had been pummeling the lone male coming over with bloodied knuckles, one heavy set with a close cropped beard and tired back, long, medium brown hair, the other smaller with a longer beard streaked with silver hair, his long auburn hair also tied back. They both looked so vicious, and the bloodied state of the man who had followed Makoto out proved that observation to be so very true.

The bald male was clearly the youngest of the three, motioning to the older man who was putting on a pair of glasses. "This is John." Then to the heavy set man. "Vince." And then offered a small bow to the girls. "And I am Craig." The names sounded so strange to the senshi, but these men had defended the brunette; the terrible pronunciations and odd names were so very easy to ignore when they remembered that fact. "Arigatou, Vince, John, Craig." Mercury thanked with a bow, casting a glare at the groaning man on the ground. "He... He had harmed Makoto." She admitted, hearing one of the bikers growl in fury. "Too bad we can't kill him..."

Makoto gave soft, timid thank yous and bows of gratitude to her rescuers, the men bowing respectfully, albeit clumsily, in return. "We are just glad we could help. Stay safe, Makoto." Vince told her, the men filtering out in a subdued silence that was later punctuated by the roaring of motorcycle engines, then even that fading to leave the trio with the unconscious man, staring at the quiet side street. Finally, the two changed back to their normal forms before Ami called an ambulance to assist a possibly dead rapist, and headed back in. "There you guys are. I have been-" Minako halted at the sight of the still trembling Makoto, her blue eyes narrowed. "Who...?" Rei stepped in to speak. "He has been dealt with." Her words short and full of ice, the senshi of love simply nodding in approval.

Before Rei could explain about the other three, their communicators went off, Luna's voice explaining, "Youma at the zoo! Hurry!" Ami looking at the warrior of Jupiter questioningly. "I am going. I need to start getting back into my duty anyways." The resolve clear in her voice. No one wanted her to go, but at the same time it was clear she would have to return to being a senshi sooner or later; and Makoto was not one to simply remain idle. To avoid being seen transforming, the four girls located Usagi and dragged her with them towards the zoo, glad that the streets were empty at three in the morning. "Venus power, make-up!" "Mars power, make-up!" "Mercury power, make-up!" "Jupiter power, make-up!" "Moon power, make-up!"

Finally, all five senshi stood together again for the first time in over two months, the five of them running the rest of the way to the location to see a youma crafted of crystal and metal stumbling through the exhibits as if intoxicated. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus called out, the belt extending to wrap around it's arm and halt the creature in it's tracks.

The youma looked at the five figures, it's entire air changing to one of more focused intent. It looked more like a suit of armor with a face twisted in lunacy on the helm, a stuttering laugh that likened to a hyena escaping from below the visor. "Sen...shi...?" It questioned in a voice wrought with insanity, the metal clattering from the force of the deranged laughter that followed, unnerving them all. What manner of creature had their new foe crafted into such an unstable form? They really didn't want to find out, but the armor dashed at them with a speed that should be impossible for an enemy so clunky. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Sailor Moon screeched as she raced out of the way, Sailor Venus finding herself dragged along behind it before abandoning the chain and rolling to a stop.

Mercury helped her up swiftly, the blonde commander of the senshi assuring her she was only scrapped up before noting the youma was racing at them, talons of black crystal on it's fingers as it wildly slashed, crazed laughter still echoing from deep inside of its helmet. "Youma Taisan!" Mars shouted, the creature rolling out of the attacks way and charging at her. "Mercury Aqua Mist!" The bluenette called, Rei dodging as the incurring fog blanketed the area, the youma halting somewhere in the clouded area.

An eerie laugh derived from pure insanity echoed from within the cover, both the enemy and the senshi unable to see. However, Jupiter remained as silent as possible, listening, waiting. The moment she heard the faint motion of that gaudy armor, she pounced, shouting, "Supreme Thunder!" The blinding bolts striking the youma as it yelped in pain and clattered to the ground.

As she drew near it, the sound of it's laughter started back up, finding it lash out at her with an open palm to her stomach, Sailor Jupiter feeling all the air be pushed out of her lungs from the impact. But she could have sworn that some sort of energy had been shot into her body as well, but it was probably just the bits of lightning that still jumped along the suit of armor. "Crescent Beam!" "Youma Taisan!"

The golden beam punched a hole in the armor followed quickly by a ball of fire, Sailor Jupiter regaining her breath to dodge out of the way of the falling but vanishing youma, the creature gone from the world like it had never existed. "Jupiter!" Sailor Moon called, the tall senshi waving at the princess as she held her stomach. The impact had hurt, but it was fine now, the energy indeed identified as electricity though it was slightly warped from contact with the youma. 'Feedback...' She mentally sighed. She had to be careful; she wasn't immune to her own lightning and if she got hit with too powerful a dose, it could kill her.

As the five girls regrouped with the sky slowly growing lighter, Rei and Ami lead the now slightly limping Makoto to the taxi Minako had called for them, Mamoru driving the snoring Usagi home. As sore as she was, and as stressful as the party had been, Makoto had missed being a senshi and was glad to be back to fighting. Ami snuggled against her as she slept in the vehicle, Rei barely awake as her bleary amethyst eyes kept drooping closed only to fly back open. Maybe life was going to start getting closer to normal now that her attackers were one less in number. Makoto wasn't certain, but she dared to dream.

* * *

**A/N** : Poor Nephrite... Nephrite: Lord of the Friend-zone! Don't forget to comment and review for it encourages me to keep writing this madness out. As my cat snores next to me. Alright y'all, I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Please note that I now have a playlist on my profile for the songs that inspired the chapter titles. This list will be updated with each new chapter so it will be current. See y'all!


	8. Awake and Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Awake and Alive by Skillet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another update! YAY! Lots of time went into this one and I hope this looks as good as it did in my head. As always, thank you to all who are reading and following this. It makes me happy that y'all are enjoying this deranged story.
> 
> WARNING: DARK THEMES, RAPE, PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA, ADULT THEMES, AND ADULT LANGUAGE. You know how I will feel if y'all say something while on this chapter. It will be lots of rage and likely tons of explicit language.
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Ami woke up when Makoto happened to snore particularly loudly in her ear, turning a dark red when she realized that she was using her friends' remarkable chest as a pillow. Slowly, as to not wake the slumbering girl under her, the blushing senshi of wisdom sat up and moved herself off of the futon. Rei had been gone all night for her temple duties, leaving Ami to care for the mostly healed Makoto; not that the bluenette minded in the least. She enjoyed spending time with the girl she wanted to be with. At the current stage of Makoto's recovery, all she needed was just someone there in case she re-injured herself. However, Ami had been noticing strange behavior from the powerful girl in the weeks following that crazed youma; she would claim to see things moving in the corner of her eye, hear people talking, and other odd things. The sapphire eyed girl was hoping it was just exhaustion from her once again fighting as a senshi and not anything more serious.

As much as she wanted to cook, the brilliant girl knew that she would only cause a culinary disaster if she tried to make anything. Ami sat down on the couch, thinking about the tall warrior in the bedroom, glad that she was handing the slowly returning memories as best as she could. It hurt her to see Makoto still so vulnerable when not Sailor Jupiter, but in time she hoped things would return to normal for them. Until then, she would do all she could to help her.

* * *

Makoto woke up with a start, the feeling of someone watching her every move so powerful that it had invaded her dreams. Small motions in the corner of her eye caused her to turn her head, sighing as she realized it was just her mind playing tricks on her once again. _"Is it, now? But do you really believe that?"_ A quiet voice questioned, the senshi of courage sitting up and clutching the blankets over her body tightly in worry; if she didn't know any better, Makoto would have said it was her voice talking.

_"What makes you so sure it isn't?"_

She felt her breath catch in fear, her green eyes wide as they darted all over the room, looking frantically for the source of the sound. Makoto shuddered as the room went silent again, taking deep breaths to calm herself back down. Shower. She needed a shower. The thunder senshi stood, trying to purge her mind of the eerie words she couldn't have heard as she walked to the bathroom. _'I really need to get more rest... Maybe I am pushing myself too hard...'_ She mentally scolded herself, tugging the black shirt over her head to expose the black bra with a single green bow that rested between her ample breasts.

_"Awwwww, did you wear that for your nurses? I bet if you asked Ami-chan very nicely she would be happy to give you a check up."_

Makoto's hands flew up to cover her chest, looking around wildly for the speaker. "Where are you...?" Her voice was shaking as she spoke, the warrior clearly afraid. She could hear laughter taunting her from all directions, trying to find the exact location when she heard the distinct sound of tapping on glass. Slowly, she moved towards the sound, finding herself in front of the mirror and staring at her own frightened reflection, her green eyes slowly calming as she spoke in a whisper, "It's just my imagination... There is no one in here with me... I'm just jumpy... It's to be expected..." She reasoned that as more memories of the attack came back to her, the jumpier she would be. It seemed logical, even to her. The senshi looked at the sink as she took deep breaths, reclaiming her rational thoughts as she did so.

_"See, this sort of denial is why people think you're crazy."_

The voice had been so close, she could have sworn the speaker was in front of her, Makoto's head snapping up to see only her reflection before her on the mirror's surface. Except the image on the glass was grinning at her, it's emerald eyes sentient and full of barely suppressed rage. The senshi took a step back, knowing full well that her actual expression was of utter terror with not a hint of a smile.

 _"Boo."_ It mocked her, watching the other girl stagger into the wall, shaking violently. _"Look at you. This is why they can't trust you on the field. You're practically falling to pieces!"_ It scolded, Makoto unable to voice herself.

This couldn't be real. This had to be a nightmare, or anything other than reality. Reflections couldn't interact with people, this was impossible. "Makoto? Everything alright in there?" She heard Ami call through the door, her green eyes darting to the image that was still standing at the mirror as if she had never moved. She needed to tell Ami about this. Ami could help her.

_"Go on, then. Tell her you can't hear her over all the voices in your head. You know what she'll do, right? She'll have you locked away. Both her and Rei. You'll be trapped behind four walls in a padded cell and never get out again."_

_'They wouldn't do that... They wouldn't be that cruel, would they?'_ She questioned herself, the image laughing at her, the sound of her own voice so full of malice making her shudder. _"You think they wouldn't?! Ami is going to be a doctor, she would do it just on principal. And Rei..."_ The image spat out her name like venom. _"She claims to care so much. You know she lied to you before about what happened. They all did. How the hell can you really be sure they won't betray you again?"_

Makoto couldn't deny the truth in her reflections words, responding aloud to Ami, "Y-yeah... Just tripped on my sleep pants is all. Gomen." Hearing the bluenette speak, "Okay. If you need me, please let me know." Before the sounds of her footsteps faded away.

She turned her attention back to the mirror, no longer seeing the image there as she stood and walked over. Makoto saw her own pale, fearful face staring back at her, the green eyes no longer cruel and full of their own life as she panted. Maybe she really was snapping, but she refused to simply give up; her friends counted on her and they needed her. As she yanked off her black pants and boxers, the senshi of storms gently touched where that insane youma had hit her, recalling the feedback of own electricity as it went back into her body. It had felt slightly off, but that was expected after coming in contact with such a crazed creature. A part of her feared that the warped energy had taken root inside of her and was growing off of her own turmoil and suppressed feelings, unclasping the bra and walking to the shower in the corner instead of her large tub.

She had to keep this a secret, to protect her friends. She couldn't admit to them that she was scared she was losing her mind.

* * *

Ami turned to see Makoto walking out of the bedroom, her baggy jeans and basketball shirt complemented the air of tom-boyishness that the taller girl seemed to constantly have about her. "Mako-chan, do you want me to have Nephrite-kun get us breakfast?" The bluenette inquired, smiling at her kindly. "I know I am a disaster in the kitchen."

_"See? She even is trying to get with Nephrite. I hate cheaters. I hate liars."_

The voice was whispered in her ear, Makoto shivering as the breath ticked the sensitive skin there. _'This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real.'_ She mentally reminded herself, repeating the words over and over again. That wasn't her voice, and she wasn't hearing anything. "Iie. I will cook for us, Ami-chan." She plastered on a grin and tied her damp hair back, heading to the kitchen to start on some onigiri and fish for them both. She was busy setting the rice into the cooker and the fish to steam when Ami walked in, her expression as inquisitive as ever. "You have a question, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked as she glanced to the other girl and then back to the counter to keep setting out the nori.

"Hai. How would you like to die, Makoto?"

The question startled the green eyed senshi so badly that she whirled around to stare at Ami in open shock. "N-nani...?" She could barely utter, seeing the smaller girl's face become filled with concern. "I asked if you needed help. You look pale, Mako-chan. Do you feel okay?" Makoto swallowed and nodded, trying to calm down again. "H-hai. Just misheard you. Everything is okay, no help needed." Was the shaky reply.

_"Oh man. Shit's going down."_

The brunette turned to face the kitchen counter across from her, seeing herself leaning against the counter. The other Makoto's expression was colder, evil, full of spite and a hint of insanity. In her hand was a pear, the other her watching Ami with a deranged smirk. _"I say we kill her before she tries anything. C'mon, it will be easy. After all, who knows what she will do when your back is turned."_ She took a bite of the fruit, the emerald eyes glaring as she chewed and finally spoke again. _"She's playing you. I bet you she had Nephrite promise to keep busy when you were being fucked up in that alley."_

Ami took another step closer, watching the color drain from her friend's face. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. "Makoto...?" Her voice was hesitant, blissfully unaware of the other Makoto that was watching her, a cruel snarl on the face of the woman she couldn't see.

 _"Bet you she's sleeping with him. I fucking HATE cheaters."_ Another bite of the fruit, the other Makoto still leaning against the surface, her ankles crossed. Enraged green eyes met terrified ones, the evil vision speaking in a voice filled with rage, _"I want her dead."_ Looking back at the senshi of wisdom.

The warrior of thunder couldn't take any more of her doppelgangers' words, turning to face the counter away from the other two while gritting her teeth and speaking in a low growl. "Get out of my kitchen." She commanded, not caring which of them listened. Either way, it would keep Ami safe. "Oh... I... G-gomenasai..." She heard Ami mutter, Makoto trying to remain strong and not cry at the tone of the timid girl's voice as she walked out of the kitchen.

_"Awww, c'mon! We can take her! This place needs more red, anyways!"_

She clapped her hands over her ears, trying to keep out the other her's voice. She had to ignore this. It wasn't real, it was all in her head. This was only a bad dream.

After a few minutes, the feeling of someone watching her finally went away, Makoto slowly turning to see that the other her was gone. She exhaled a shuddering breath before returning to the meal she was preparing, her entire form trembling in fear. She truly was losing her mind. There was no doubt about it. After shaping the rice balls and wrapping them, Makoto put the fish on a plate and added a few chocolates as a sort of apology to the bluenette; she would have to tell her about the other Makoto.

Lifting up the tray, Makoto walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, setting it on the coffee table and looking at the sniffling girl sitting across from her. She had to make things up to Ami. She really did care about the shy bookworm, and so she whispered, "Ami...? I... I think I am hallucinating... Something has been messing with me all day..." For some reason she didn't have the courage to look into her friend's blue eyes as she spoke, fidgeting nervously. "I'm scared..."

She could hear Ami shift and stand, the girl sitting next to her as she brushed away the tears that fell from her smooth, pale face. "Was... Was that who you were yelling at...?" Makoto nodded silently, chewing on the inside of her lower lip to keep from crying, looking at her hands as they remained in her lap. Ami was so close, but she was afraid to reach out to her. Not when the other Makoto could make good on her threats. She had to protect the bluenette from harm, she had to keep the gentle senshi of ice safe.

Soft fingers cupped under her chin, green eyes slowly being forced to look into kind sapphire hues, a blush spreading across the powerful fighter's cheeks at how affectionate a gesture it was. She felt her heart thrumming harshly in her chest, the brunette feeling a bit hazy as she whispered, "A-ami-chan...? Nani... Mmmpphhh?!" Any other words she had been planning on saying were swallowed up in a kiss, the brunette stunned for a few moments before relaxing a bit, her eyes sliding shut. She could taste a bit of the salt from Ami's tears on her lips, feel the warmth of her body as she hesitantly rested her arms around her waist, the smaller female tracing her tongue along her bottom lip as if to request entry. Makoto yielded to the desire, feeling Ami press into the kiss more as she deepened it. After a few minutes, Makoto pulled back, breathless and beet red as she panted.

Ami leaned in to place her mouth a scant inch from the other girl's ear, whispering huskily, "How would you like me to kill you?"

Makoto felt her blood run cold moments before the icy sword was thrust deep into her stomach, her scream of pain laced confusion escaping her as a choked squeak of air, her green eyes staring at Ami in utter confusion, her expression full of betrayal. The blade was jerked out as the bluenette stood, the tall girl coughing and groaning loudly as she clasped her hands over the wound, feeling the warm fluid spilling out of her body with each passing second. "D-d...dous...sh...hite...?" She managed to question, her voice wrought with pain as blood began to dribble from the corner of her mouth.

Ami turned back with a sadistic grin, and simply laughed at her insanely, Makoto's vision dimming as her blood slipped from between numbing fingertips to soak the couch below her, the color red saturating the floral pattern.

* * *

"MAKOTO! Wake up! Wake up!"

Makoto could hear her own hysterical shrieking, her eyes snapping open to see Ami above her still in sleep clothes, attempting to firmly hold her arms down to keep the flailing girl from hitting her. The green eyed warrior slowly stopped screaming, jerking her arms out of the smaller woman's grasp to feel her stomach for the stab wound, blood, anything, only to find nothing. Her green eyes were wild in unrestrained terror, her chest rising and falling with her panicked breathing, flinching when Ami reached out to brush away several locks of her wavy brown hair out of her face. "Shhhh... You were having a nightmare... It's okay, you're safe, Mako-chan..." Ami insisted gently, her gaze both worried and reassuring.

She was shaking so badly that it felt like the bed was trembling, staring at her friend as one shuddering deep breath was followed by another. "J-just a dr-dream... Oh, Kami-sama..." Makoto put her head in her hands, fighting back hysterical tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes, the fading memory of her nightmare clinging to her mind. "I had another dream..." It was all she could manage to say, the bluenette replying with a simple, "Hai."

Cautiously, as if afraid of the slowly calming fighter lashing out, Ami touched her shoulder and the embraced her. It had been a few weeks since Makoto had started getting progressively more vivid dreams; it started off with just mildly unpleasant images, but now it was becoming clear that it had become so real and terrifying she would scream and fight in her sleep. She didn't know how to help the beautiful warrior in her arms, she couldn't protect her from her dreams. "It's okay, everything is okay now..."

Makoto kept taking deep breaths, finally speaking in a soft, breathless voice. "It's... It's getting worse... Ask Rei-chan if... If she can do that scry thing..." Ami was hesitant to ask the miko to go into the still recovering girl's mind, but she nodded anyways. If Rei could help, then for Makoto's sake Ami would swallow her pride. "I will call her. May I get up?" Instead of releasing her, she felt the powerful woman's arms tighten around her in a silent plea for her to stay, the warrior of water simply reaching for her communicator and dialing the shrine maiden while still holding her friend. She had heard her friend talking in her sleep from the living room and rushed back to sit next to her worriedly, trying to wake her up when it was clear it was turning into a nightmare.

As the phone rang, Ami tried to think of how to tell Rei about the request, hearing the other girl picking up. "Moshi moshi?" Ami worried her bottom lip before speaking. "Rei-chan? Makoto wants you to... She needs you to scry her dreams for her." There was a pause that felt like a year passed before the reply was spoken. "Hai. I will be there in thirty minutes." After a hurried thanks they both hung up, Ami once again trying her best to soothe the other girl. Whatever she had dreamed must have been terrifying, the trembling body in her arms a testament to that fact. Very little scared Kino Makoto, and this was something no one could fight against.

* * *

Rei set down the communicator to look at Minako once again, her violet eyes stern and sharp. "Are you certain?" The senshi of flame demanded, the leader of Usagi's guardians nodding as she frowned. "Hai. I spoke to Ichiri myself yesterday. He and the band didn't attend, nor does he match the description you gave me. And No Romance is a five member group. Someone had given them those fake passes to get into my album launch party. They have to work for the studio, but I will keep looking for exactly who they are." The blonde idol looked both angry and worried; if these men had been able to sneak into that party, then there was no telling what they were willing to do to stalk Makoto. They were a threat to her teammate that had to be dealt with.

"Arigatou, Minako-chan. Ano, I have to go. Mako-chan had another nightmare." The miko stood, brushing off her red hakima as she did so. "You really care for her, don't you?" The question forced Rei to look at Minako in shock before her gaze softened at the smile she found on her friend's lips. "Very much. Hai. She says she needs time and I will give her as much as she needs." "In a way, I'm sorry that I couldn't return your feelings for me." Was the quiet confession voiced by the senshi of love, blue eyes apologetic to confused amethyst.

Before Rei could question, Minako continued. "I know it sounds hollow, but I know you would have done all you could to make me happy. A part of me is sorry that I just don't feel the same about women as you do. But, at the same time, if I had returned your feelings..." A smirk grew on the gentle face of the famous singer. "Then you wouldn't have found your affections for Makoto. Just, promise me that you won't break her heart? Please, Rei-chan?"

The raven haired miko grinned back with a blush, "Hai. I would never hurt her, Minako-chan." The nod from the warrior of Venus both an acceptance of her words and a gentle dismissal to go attend to the guardian of Jupiter. As Rei hurried to gather some items, Minako sat in thought as how to catch the three men who were still free. The one the Americans had pummeled was in the hospital still, but apparently wanted for robbery. He would see prison time, and with any luck not make it back out.

* * *

Rei had rushed to the condo as quickly as her feet could carry her, carrying a few herbs in her pocket. She fished out the key to open the door to the stairwell, hurrying up to her friend's home and entering that as well. Kicking off her shoes, the miko walked to the kitchen to grab a marble mortar bowl and paper towels, spotting a plate of burnt eggs on the counter and tossing it into the waste bin deftly before carrying her trove of items to the master bedroom to see Ami cradling a sleeping Makoto. "Gomen, I can wake her." The timid bookworm offered, Rei shaking her head. "Iie. This is better since it's her dreams I must scry into."

The shrine maiden started bunching the paper in the bowl, igniting it with a match before looking at Ami curiously. "Would... Would you please have a trash bin close by. Just in case it's like last time." Rei softly pleaded, the other girl nodding in agreement.

After taking a deep breath, Rei closed her eyes and chanted, "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!" Her eyes snapping open with the final word to stare into the flames. The warmth drew her happily into its core, the flames tugging her mind into that of the sleeping young woman, growing, shifting, burning brighter and hotter until they engulfed ever inch of her sou, Rei feeling their power and passion flowing through her veins as images appeared.

_-She could see the house clearly constructed of flames, herself, Ami, and Makoto all talking in the living room happily. She could see the three of them all crafted from the fire grinning and at ease until Makoto suddenly stiffened, her mouth unmoving as her voice was heard. "Look at them, just playing you like this. It's disgusting."_

_Rei looked around just as wildly as the tall warrior, seeing a dark form crafted of black lightning standing amid the flames. 'This... This is impossible...' The soldier of Mars thought slowly, staring at the sharpening form until it took on Makoto's appearance, the image folding her arms under her generous chest as the one created of fire stared on in open horror. "Make them pay for lying. Don't give them the chance to strike first." It told her, the tone cold, sadistic, Makoto turning back to the two girls who seemed to be oblivious to the exchange._

_The dark version of her friend was pure black lightning edged in an electric shade of green, a vivid contrast to the fire that made up everything else in the vision. Her stance was cold, closed off, suspicious, her voice echoing that with an added edge of rage and insanity. Her expression was both infuriated and excited, a smirk growing on her lips. "Don't fight it. You're violent, you're powerful, you're evil. Kill them. C'mon, DO IT!" The evil lightning female shouted the final two words at the flame Makoto, Rei watching the real one cover her ears to try to block out the other's voice._

_The dark Makoto seemed to flare with power at the display of weakness, green lightning sparking off of her body as she moved closer to the fiery woman, her hands reaching out like claws to grab at her. But the moment the black energy touched the flame skin, the fire moved like electricity to force the other one back, the dark version of the senshi of courage vanishing. The other Makoto seemed to calm, the Ami and Rei in the vision trying to see what was wrong but clearly unaware of the creature that had tormented their friend. As they spoke, she could tell the brunette was still on edge, clearly certain that the voice and other her would return. Rei longed to try to hold Makoto and tell her it was alright, but she couldn't interact with the vision, forced to stand by and watch._

_**"So, here you are. I knew you would come sooner or later."** _

_The voice was next to her, Rei whirling around to see the black lightning edged with green form beside her, looking directly at her. **"Im...possible..."** She breathed, her violet eyes wide as the dark Makoto's electric green outlined eyes glared at her cruelly. **"Not as impossible as you think. You have some nerve coming here."**_

_Rei took a step backwards at the tone of Makoto's voice, shocked at how evil and crazed it sounded. **'No, not Makoto. That isn't Mako-chan...'** She reasoned, trembling. **"I... I am here for Makoto."** Eyes narrowed further at her words. **"No. You aren't. You are here for your own gain. Maybe, if you can get her head cleared, you can get her all to yourself."** The miko shook her head, part of her wondering if that was true. **"I... It's not like that! She's important to me."** The sound the cruel illusion of the woman she loved snarling making her step back again. **"Don't fucking lie to me. I hate liars. You don't even understand anything, do you?"** The raven haired priestess grit her teeth and glared back at the creature. **"I don't have to understand anything, youma! All I have to know is that I have to get rid of you! Makoto needs my help!"**_

_The reply an insane laugh that made her shudder visibly. **"'Help'?! I need YOUR help?! You LEFT me that night! You went home and LEFT me! ALL of you did!"** Tears of that same green lightning moved down the black electric cheeks of the other Makoto._

_The words hit Rei as hard as a punch to her gut, realizing that this was not a foreign creature at all, but a part of Makoto. That crazed youma must have somehow warped some of that attack with its power and the feedback embedded it into the tall warrior. That warped electricity sought out the darkest depths of her most dark thoughts and feelings to create this Dark Makoto; possibly ones that even Makoto herself was unaware of. **"But... Makoto... I... We didn't know about it until it was too late..."** The evil young woman shoved the miko backwards, the sparks making Rei hiss in pain. **"IIE! You all DID NOTHING to help me! When I get control, you will all pay..."** Her eyes glared at the flame version of herself, giggling madly. **"Soon, she will give in to our nature and I will be in control. All it takes, is one... little... push."**_

_After the final word had the sounds of airplane engines blaring from all sides, the Makoto in the vision clapping her hands over her ears and screeching, falling to the floor and curling into a ball. Rei stared in horror before shoving herself out of the vision as fast as she could, the voice of Dark Makoto following her, taunting her. **"RUN REI! RUN FOR YOUR DEAR LIFE AND PRAY TO YOUR GODS YOU CAN SAVE HER FROM ME! PRAY TO THOSE GODS I CAN'T WIN, REI! IT WILL MAKE IT THAT MUCH SWEETER WHEN I DO!"** -_

Rei threw herself at the now screaming Makoto, holding her back as Ami called for the tall fighter to wake up. After what felt like an eternity, she did wake, her green eyes wide and full of fear, her skin soaked with sweat. "Shhh... It's okay... You're safe now..." The bluenette whispered, Makoto locking eyes with Rei as the miko uttered very softly, "You can't let it win... Please, promise me you won't."

The panting senshi nodded, taking several deep breaths before Rei pulled her into a tight hug, silently crying. The soldier of Mars held Makoto against her body, blocking out everything but the girl in her arms as she whispered to the girl alone, "I promise... I will do all I can to protect you, Makoto. I promise." She felt arms wrap around her in return, the powerful senshi holding her just as tightly as she sobbed openly, Rei almost certain she could hear laughter and the words, _**"It will be so sweet when I win..."**_

* * *

 **A/N** : WOOT! Makoto is losing her damn mind~! So, stay tuned for the next chapter. I promise it will be super intense.


	9. All The Things She Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Howdy y'all! Sorry about the wait. The chapter updates will take a while longer since I am working a lot and I am also preparing for Otakon in August. No, I sadly am not doing a Sailor Moon cosplay, but one day I hope to do so. As promised, here is a SUPER intense chapter.
> 
> SHOUT OUTS:
> 
> All who are reading: I thank you for reading this insanity.
> 
> Neanda: THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW! I am so glad that you are enjoying this deranged story, and I hope that you really enjoy this chapter.
> 
> WARNING: DARK THEMES, RAPE, PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA, AND POSSIBLE TRIGGERS. Read at your own caution.
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I AM STILL NOT THE OWNER OF SAILOR MOON. This fact will probably never change.

"So... How are we going to do this?" Ami asked the group of men and women around her, the Shitennou and Senshi all trying to pool collectively for ideas on how to help their comrade. None of them could fathom just how they would rid the warrior of courage of this other personality, and it was a sobering prospect to know that Dark Makoto, as Rei called her, was very vocal about being their foe. "So far Dark Makoto is only present when Mako-chan is sleeping, but Rei-chan is concerned about the possibility of her growing strong enough to appear when our Makoto is awake too." Sapphire eyes became incredibly solemn as she looked at the table. "And Mako-chan is sleeping less and less."

All eyes fell on the weary senshi of thunder, the tall girl fighting the powerful desire to sleep. The last youma attack had seen her far less aware of her surroundings, Minako forced to knock her down to avoid being struck by debris. After a few moments, she had pulled herself together, but it was growing clear that everything was taking a toll on her. She was pushing herself far too hard, trying to keep from being a burden, but at the cost of her own safety. "If... If she does win..." The words were full of exhaustion and fear. "Please, promise me you will stop her. Whatever it takes." Her green eyes were sharp, the meaning of her words clear.

Usagi stood, her hands braced on the table as she answered, "Iie! I won't do that, Mako-chan. We won't let her win. We will all help you beat her!" Agreement echoing from the others as Makoto stared at them in hazy disbelief. How could the princess believe so much in Makoto's own strength when she was certain that she would fail? Her life had become an endless cycle of nightmares and fights, constantly battling against youma, sleep, and insanity in the desperate attempt of keeping the darkness within her at bay. Even Haruka and Michiru had seen the change in her, the aqua haired violinist opting to try and talk to her only to be coldly turned away, her butch lover explaining that the brunette just needed time.

However, time was not their ally. She had been unable to attend her final classes and in the end was being forced to complete the work at home, Saeko's medical notes the only reason she was able to even do that. She was a warrior, and she refused to let youma, rape, or even insanity stop her from completing her task. Makoto stifled a yawn, taking vague note of Ami watching her cautiously as her eyes drifted down for just a moment before she blinked them open. "Mako-chan? Are you feeling alright?" Usagi questioned, blue eyes looking into her emerald hues in concern. "Hai... Just a bit tired." She groggily replied, knowing that sleep would be inevitable now.

Minako stood, helping the busty brunette to her futon before sitting beside her, smiling. "I will be right her for if you have a nightmare, Mako-chan. I swear I will wake you." The idol promised, the senshi of courage accepting the oath before closing her eyes.

* * *

Rei's hands gripped the knees of her hakima as the others spoke, praying to every Gods who may be listening for aid. She had seen this evil version of the woman she loved, she had felt the rage and animosity it held for them. The bitter contempt it held for her. The miko was truly afraid of this Dark Makoto, and yet she couldn't even attempt to think of how she would fight against her should the worst come to pass. How could one possibly rip out their own heart?

"Makoto needs rest. I know she hates it, but she needs it." Jadeite said in a flat tone, his typically happy expression replaced by weary concern. "And how do we convince her that? More importantly, how to we keep her safe when she sleeps?" Haruka shot back, brushing her short, sandy blonde hair from her eyes as Ami sighed. "We... We can't. I won't sedate her because then we can't wake her up, but she needs to sleep or she will become very ill." Her delicate hand ran through short blue tresses, fearing the worst for the warrior she card for so much. "I don't know how to help her. I have been trying to think of anything, but I fear this is a fight we can't help her win."

Rei stood, her violet eyes blazing. "I refuse to accept that. I promised her that I would keep her as safe as I could, and I won't let that other one destroy her. You don't understand..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she dug her nails into her palms, the miko shaking in anger and heartache. "You didn't see it. You didn't see how it was torturing her. None of you understand how much it hates us." She looked at the floor, glaring her frustration at the expanse of carpet. "I won't let that Dark Makoto win."

She shuddered at the lingering memory of the crazed laughter, the taunting words. If they failed to keep the other Makoto at bay, they would suffer greatly at the hands of their own friend. Rei couldn't bear the thought of losing the girl she knew and loved to that insane, twisted version; would the real Makoto be lost forever if that happened? The miko didn't dare speak of that fear, as if certain that if she did, the worst would come to pass and nothing would be able to save the tall warrior.

"It's my fault." A very soft voice finally confessed, all eyes turning to Usagi. "I should have waited for her to wake up. I should have stayed with her so we could leave together, but I was just so tired of being babied..." Impatient hands brushed away the tears that trailed from her blue eyes. "I wanted to prove I could take care of myself, but I only made it worse. She was hit so hard in the head, I thought they had killed her but she just got back up. Mako-chan stood up and kept fighting for me." The Moon Princess could feel her body shaking from unvoiced sobs, the memory of that night playing through her mind in perfect clarity. "It was like she was drawing on every last bit of her strength just to save me. I thought we were safe when she was carrying me, but then she started falling and she threw me. Mako-chan scarified herself for me, and I couldn't get to Nephrite-kun to save her." By now, the blonde was openly sobbing, her face hidden by her hands. "I p-passed out right b-be-before I c-could open th-the door."

Moments before the flood of assertions that she wasn't to blame could be voiced, Usagi's communicator went off, Luna on the other end.

* * *

Makoto had been sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks when Minako shook her awake, the brunette growling a few colorful, though less than pleasant, choice words. "Mako-chan! Wake up, there's a youma at the park!" Was the hurried explanation, the irritated young woman sitting up quickly to join her friend as they transformed. "Venus power, make-up!" "Jupiter power, make-up!"

With a nod to her commander, Jupiter hurried out of the room and door, hearing Venus slam it shut and dash as fast as she could next to her; Makoto would never admit it, but she never could understand how she or Rei could ever run as they did in heels. A wave of exhaustion hit the senshi of courage, her running halted as the world tilted in a way that made her stomach churn, watching the smaller blonde continue on without her. She panted, trying to ease the dizziness that made her stagger a bit before she realized that it was becoming difficult to think, to move, to breathe. She suddenly felt off, like perhaps she was still running, but she couldn't quite tell.

_-She felt like she was far from her body now, watching herself run like a specter, a sinister chuckle next to her. **"Hello there."** The voice was hers, but unmistakably cruel, the lightning warrior turning her head to see Dark Makoto standing next to her, grinning wickedly._

_**"YOU!"** She shouted, noting that her white gloved arms were moving slowly, as if trying to move through invisible jelly. Makoto must have let her guard down enough in her haze of exhaustion to allow the vision of her evil self to show in the waking world. **"Me~!"** Dark Makoto replied in an incredibly chipper voice, dripping with mocking excitement. **"Or, I should say, us~! Been a while, hai?"**_

_The warrior struggled against the invisible restraints to attack the other her, snarling in fury as it just howled with laughter. **"Cool it, tiger. By the way, nice job finishing the youma. I never knew you could rip out their hearts like that."** The cold image stated, humored green eyes met with wildly confused ones. **"N-nani..? But, I-"** -_

Makoto halted her words as she suddenly found herself standing in front of a youma that seemed to be comprised of a tiger and a gemstone. Her fist was buried deep inside of it's chest before she wrenched it back out, the beating mineral heart in her hand, her arm and the main part of her fuku covered in amber toned blood. It was shockingly silent, and the fighter wasn't sure if she was in shock or if she had gone simply deaf to the world and all it's sounds. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, everything in starling clarity before her own shuddering gasp brought everything back to normal speed and sound.

Makoto's eyes were wide in horror, dropping the organ only to watch it shatter on the concrete below, the creature gurgling piteously on that same amber fluid as it slumped to her feet, dying in clear agony before taking on the form of the human girl it had taken control of. Jupiter was staring at her hand, unable to wrap her mind around what she had done as her panicked emerald hues darted between her violently trembling hand and the body before her, hysteria bubbling up deep inside of her chest. She had killed a civilian. She just killed a human. Her eyes flicked up to see the other senshi staring at her in horror, shock, and yes, fear. The blood on her body was slowly turning the same crimson that flowed through her own veins, a small, unstable chuckle escaping her lips breathlessly.

 _-Once again, she found herself far away from her own body, watching as if from a distance. The chuckle was soon joined by another, and then another, and finally Makoto watched as Sailor Jupiter simply laughed with insanity. **"Who knew that you could do that. Rather well done, if I may say so myself."** She turned to snarl viciously at the evil woman, her limbs moving freely now as she launched herself at the deranged personality, tears running down her cheeks. **"YOU KILLED HER!"** The senshi screeched, finding herself shoved off quickly. " **Iie, YOU did! I did nothing! You did this all on your own!"** It shouted back, grinning madly at her. **"And you better look out for that attack."**_ _Dark Makoto goaded, Makoto feeling like she was jerked away from the vision and thrown back into her body violently.-_

Makoto was laughing full out, reveling in the power that the madness was lending her, blocking a fist from Michiru with ease before shoving her away. Sailor Neptune stumbled backwards, the concern on her face etched with a wary fear of the crazed Sailor Jupiter, watching her laugh as tears simply poured from her green eyes, lightning dancing across her body. "Neptune! Stay away from her!" The senshi of the sea heard Uranus shout, her tall lover distracting the staggering brunette as a spear formed from the lightning, a golden lightning bolt on one end as she lunged at the butch warrior.

Sailor Jupiter was giggling, growling, and sobbing all at once, her motions almost drunken as she swung wildly at her friends, her green eyes bright with vacant madness. Sailor Moon reached out towards the deranged senshi hesitantly, the motion drawing the attention of the now openly snarling powerhouse, her teeth barred like a rabid animal. "YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!" She shouted, watching the blonde recoil at her words as if they were slicing into her skin. This girl who had left her after Makoto had done all she could to save her would be the first to fall, Sailor Jupiter howling in fury as she lunged at her, electricity playing across the flesh of the warrior as she thrust her spear at the Princess, a tiny voice in her mind screeching for her to stop as an aquamarine blur moved to stand in her path.

"MICHIRU! IIE!" "URRkkkk...!"

On the end of her spear was the aqua haired senshi of creativity, blood flowing from the deep wound and spilling from her mouth to stain her white fuku a shocking crimson. Small hands gripped at the staff weakly, the rich blue eyes full of pain and disbelief as she tried and failed to speak around the blood in her throat, her body swaying slightly. Michiru could vaguely hear her girlfriend screaming her name frantically, but the electricity from the warrior of lightning drained her of her ability to focus, to fully understand the words. Suddenly, the weapon was ripped out of her body, the senshi of Neptune gasping as she staggered and dropped heavily to the ground, Sailor Uranus rushing to her side, cradling her to her powerful body protectively, gently. Desperately. "Neptune! Michi, hang on! Please, please just hang on! You... You'll be fine, sweetie, just please, please hold on for me."

Haruka couldn't recall at what moment she had started sobbing, but the tears were already flowing heavily, her hands trying frantically to keep the escaping scarlet flood inside of her lover and failing. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't fair. They were supposed to have forever. "Please, please, please Michi... Please, I need you... I love you, I need you here... Please, don't leave me..." She begged feebly, pressing her lips against Michiru's increasingly cold ones. Maybe if she kissed her enough, her wounds would heal and everything would be alright. If she confessed her need, then Sailor Neptune's body would obey her plea. Haruka needed her beautiful Goddess of the sea more than she needed air, and each moment was drawing her love farther and farther into the cold embrace of death. "Michi... I love you... I always have loved you..." She assured the delicate woman in her grasp, watching as labored breathing grew steadily more shallow by the passing second, the violinist whispering weakly to her strong lover.

"I... I wi-will alw...ways be with... you... Forever..."

Haruka saw the ghost of a smile tug on the pale lips of her lover moments before her body grew still, her own heartbroken wails the only sound aside from uneven, shuddering chuckles. Sailor Uranus knelt on the concrete of the park, holding the bleeding body of her girlfriend as she screeched her sorrow into the blue sky, tears falling from her cheeks to mix with blood; the final time the two of them would ever become one.

_-Makoto was gasping in disbelief, staring at her body from the outside in horror. She had killed Michiru. She had killed both a civilian and one of her friends. Had she gone mad? Was this all one horrible nightmare? **"Well, one less of those traitors. No time to rest on your laurels, kid. You still have the others to snuff out."** The shocked senshi of courage turned to look at Dark Makoto, watching her in a hazy fashion. **"Hurry up and kill them!"** It commanded. **"You better look out for that World Shaking."**_

_Makoto looked at Dark Makoto in vague confusion only to hear, **"Hey, I don't wanna die. We both die if the body dies. So, get back to the kill-fest."** -_

Sailor Jupiter weaved on unsteady feet around the powerful attack, laughing as more lightning crackled across her body. The energy was turning steadily darker, the lightning closer to grey by now as she swung at the grief-stricken butch, a fist hitting the blonde square in the gut. "Heh-heh-heeheehaaHAHA!" Jupiter cackled. "We first met when you let a youma attack me, and then you punched me. How do you like it?" The tall warrior mocked in a voice thick with hate, suddenly unleashing a powerful blast of lightning jolt into the other senshi's body, laughing wildly at Sailor Uranus' screams of agony. "HOW DOES BETRAYAL FEEL TO YOU?!"

_-Makoto didn't know if her mind could throw up, but she wanted to be violently ill. Her fuku was stained with crimson and one fist was sporting a slightly charred glove from the blast she had unleashed into the now dead Haruka. Her green eyes were wide in horror, panting in panic, wishing so desperately for this to be a dream. The bile was burning her throat as she heaved a little, her body shuddering as tears coursed down her face. **"Bravo, tiger. Bravo. Looks like you're finally just letting go. Let your instinct take over, make them hurt for what they did to you. KILL THEM ALL!"** Dark Makoto encouraged, the crying warrior, trying to fight the truth._

_The power of the madness was intoxicating, making her feel invulnerable. Invincible. A small unstable smirk tugged at a corner of her lips, the other Makoto moving closer to the kneeling girl. It was only a matter of time now before she fully embraced the beauty of insanity. Only a few more seconds, and then she would be in control._

_But then the far away voices of Ami and Rei broke through the thick fog, reaching Makoto and pulling her back to sanity. She couldn't go crazy, she had to fight this. She couldn't kill them too. **"You might want to move out of the way of that Crescent Beam."** The cold version of herself warned.-_

Sailor Jupiter dodged the attack that her commander had sent her way, growling at the blonde as the other inner senshi surrounded her. She raised her spear at the sky and shouted an attack she had never known to exist before. "Jupiter Black Storm!"

The sky darkened swiftly, the clouds a foreboding black as thunder rolled overhead, her friends staring up uneasily. Then, black bolts of lightning edged in a shocking electric green started striking the earth, the ground left cracked and blistered from the impact. The senshi scattered at Sailor Jupiter simply laughed, one bolt striking Sailor Mercury when she had only barely dodged another.

The power flooded the water and ice senshi, her sapphire eyes wide in pain, yet she couldn't scream; the water she governed making her the perfect conductor. Ami was mentally scolding herself for letting her friend down. For not being able to find a way to keep the darkness at bay. She should have told Makoto how much she meant to her, just how much she really loved her. She should have done so much more, but now death was wrapping it's cloak tightly around her and she never would have the chance. Ami dropped to the ground, charred, blistered, lifeless as the storm raged on around her, the final three girls scrambling to escape from the unrelenting storm of death.

_- **"AMI! AMI, IIE!"** Makoto was sobbing, trying to regain control of the body that was busy laughing like a hyena and murdering her friends. The sight of Ami's blacked body made her feel like it was impossible to breathe, struggling with all of her strength to keep the same from happening to Rei.-_

Sailor Mars was trying so hard to dodge the bolts, a screech from Minako making her all too aware of how real this was, only her and the Princess remaining. Why was Jupiter doing this? _'Because I failed her...'_ She scolded herself, feeling tears burn her eyes. Sailor Mars rolled to the side to avoid another devastating attack, rushing towards the insane woman that was all she had left of the warrior she loved; Makoto didn't see the bolt of electricity that was coming for her. Even now, she couldn't harm the senshi of courage. Even as she heard Usagi scream in terror and then pain, Rei followed her heart instead of duty.

"MAKOTO!" She screamed shoving the brunette harshly as she lunged, green eyes filled with unstable confusion meeting terrified violet. And then pain was the only thing Rei could register.

Her body felt like she was on fire, which seemed vaguely absurd to her since fire was her domain. Every nerve ending was alight with agony, every inch of her felt a level of pain so unreal that it was nearly impossible to scream. Rei could feel the pain of her tissue seizing, her skin blistering, her organs exploding, but what hurt most was all that she had left unsaid to the now insane soldier of Jupiter. The words she had never uttered, and now never would. She had always figured that some day, she would have the chance, but as darkness edged into her vision, Rei now knew that it was too late. She slumped to the ground, her final sound a tiny whimper that housed all of her regret and longing, and then Rei knew no more.

_-Makoto was shrieking like a banshee now, wailing her heartache loudly. No one could hear her sorrow, her guilt. The sound trapped in this space away from her body that forced her to watch helplessly, alone save for the evil version of herself. She felt like her heart had shattered inside of her chest, all the things she should have told Ami and Rei whispered from the vast, hazy nothing around them._

_**"Ami, you are so adorable when you study."** _

_**"Rei, thank you for always trying to protect me."** _

**_"Your brow furrows when you are serious. I know you hate it, but I think you look cute with it, Ami."_ **

_**"Rei, I love how you try to always make me smile."** _

_**"Ami, you trying to make me at ease is what I love about you. You're terrible at cooking, but you have a big heart."** _

_**"Rei, you get so flustered when I ask you to stay with me at night. I love how you let your guard down just as much as I do."** _

_**"Rei, I love you."** _

_**"Ami, I love you."** _

_Makoto couldn't take it. The pain was too much, and she could feel herself breaking. Dark Makoto was grinning widely, black lightning skittering along her powerful frame. **"Just one... More... Push."** She whispered, shocked when she watched the other Makoto stand, a spear identical to the one their body held in her hands. **"What are you doing?"** It questioned harshly, the raw determination in the guilt filled green eyes before her making her nervous._

_Both Makoto and the body lifted the spear towards the still brewing storm clouds, both shouting in unison as tears ran down their cheeks, **"SUPREME..."**_

_The word was thick with sorrow, guilt, heartache, but Dark Makoto instantly knew the plan. **"You better PRAY we die. You better pray that we die, or so help me, I am going to take control, and everything and everyone you care about and know will die at our hands."** Her face was twisted into a furious snarl; she had almost won.-_

"THUNDER!"

A brilliant bolt of green-ish blue lightning shot down from the heavens, striking the spear and coursing into Sailor Jupiter. The pain was more intense than anything she had ever felt before, her body trying to process the energy as rapidly as possible until it simply was too much. Makoto threw her head back, her final scream echoing through the storm; the eerie wail of a tortured soul begging the dead for forgiveness.

* * *

"AMI, DON'T!"

Minako jerked the bluenette away from the unconscious girl on the futon as a bolt of lightning leapt at her. No one had understood the blonde when she had come dashing out of the bedroom and babbling about Makoto's body being covered with black lightning, but they could see that the senshi of courage was rapidly deteriorating. Ami had tried to rouse the fighter, but the jolt had thrown her across the room, Haruka the next to try only to jerk her hand away with a yelp.

Jadeite had been the one to rush back to the kitchen and grab two pots, clanging them together in an effort to wake the sleeping senshi. But for all of his trying, he only managed to look childish. Now they all were scrambling for a way to bring her back as her breathing slowed, and finally stopped, all sounds in the room gone as they tried to figure out what had happened.

"I NEED TO DO CPR, MINAKO! Please, let me go!" Ami screamed at the blonde desperately, uncaring of the lightning that still crawled across the still form of Makoto. "Iie! The electricity will kill you!" The soldier of love rebuked, the bluenette in her grasp sobbing loudly.

"I...I'll do it."

The voice was soft, wary. Everyone turned to look at Rei as she took off all of her jewelry, her eyes locked on the dying brunette. "I will do it. My element is fire, so it may take longer for it to harm me." The miko reasoned. "Rei-chan... Please, be... Be careful..." Usagi whimpered, Mamoru tightening his arms around his girlfriend.

Rei looked at Ami, the doctor in training looking at her desperately; it was clear that if Rei was willing to try, Ami would be in her debt. They both loved the same girl, and therefore, they both knew the stakes. "I will." She replied, moving to kneel next to Makoto, licking her dry lips.

The air around the downed fighter was crackling from her power, Rei taking a deep breath before leaning in and pressing her mouth to Makoto's, her fingers pinching her nose to keep the air in. The instant her skin touched the lightning warrior's, black bolts of lightning lashed out at her violently, striking her in rapid succession. The senshi of Mars almost pulled away and screamed from the pain, but she bore it with only a few whimpers; if she didn't do this, then they would lose the guardian of courage. After several breaths, the raven haired miko braced her hands on Makoto's body and began the compressions, grunting from the agony as tears ran down her cheeks. She could feel her arms seizing a bit from the jolts, her hands jerking slightly in reflex as she continued on, moving back to return to the mouth to mouth.

She had always dreamed of kissing Makoto, but in her fantasies they had been happy, awake, breathing. Not a one-sided action in a desperate attempt to bring the other back to life. Rei had always wanted so much more than what she had given so far. "Please, live. Ami-chan and I need you here... We love you." The shrine maiden whispered before doing another breath, moving to start the compressions once again.

And then Makoto gave a shuddering gasp for oxygen, the lightning dying away. Rei sat back, nursing her singed hands as tears of joy ran down her cheeks, Usagi jumping at Makoto to hug her tightly. "MAKO-CHAN!" The blonde screeched, sobbing happily as Ami rushed up to pry her off of the groggy warrior. "Usagi, please! Give her air!"

Makoto groaned as she looked around the room, her vision swimming as her whole body throbbed in pain. When everything came into focus, she saw the other senshi all around her, worried yet happy. She broke down sobbing with relief. It had only been in her head. They weren't dead.

**_"Not yet."_ **

The cold voice made Makoto jerk around to stare out the doorway of her bedroom, Dark Makoto holding an apple in her hand as she glared at the terrified Makoto. **"Now you are going to pay. And this time, it won't be in your head. I will take control, and then they will die."** She took a bite of the fruit, both of them ignoring the others who were trying to figure out what the senshi of the storms was staring at. **"One push. All you need is a push from the waking world, and then you will just give yourself over to me."** She set the fruit on the dresser with a deranged grin. **"And it will be a beautiful blood bath."**

The vision faded as Haruka shook the pale warrior gently, the brunette panting as her trembling hand pointed to where her doppelganger had been. Ami walked over, looking at the empty space before taking note of an apple sitting on the wooden dresser, a single bite missing.

All eyes were on the bewildered bluenette as Makoto whispered in a shaking voice, "She's winning... I can't win this..." The fruit dropped from the swimmer's hand in horror as they realized who had placed it there, all of them so very aware that they had to figure out a way to beat Dark Makoto before it was too late.

* * *

 **A/N:** All those who thought Makoto had actually killed the senshi, please raise your hand! Did anyone raise their hand? I hope so; because that means I wrote this properly. Anyways, leave comments and/or reviews. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Becoming Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Becoming Insane by Infected Mushroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I just couldn't stop writing this chapter out and here it is. Buckle up folks, you are in for one hell of a ride with this one.
> 
> Shout outs:
> 
> To all who read this: Thank you so much for your time. I really am glad that it is liked.
> 
> Neanda: Once again, thank you for the review! I hope I get more from you and others that are so descriptive. I am so glad you continue to enjoy your heart constantly getting ripped out when you read the chapters. XD
> 
> *WARNING! CAUTION! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HIGHLY GRAPHIC RAPE SCENES THAT ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR MOST AUDIENCES AND POSSIBLE TRIGGERS! THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY THIS IS AN M RATED FIC. READ ON WITH EXTREME CAUTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.*
> 
> Love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. At all. In any way shape or form.

Rei sat across from the sacred fire at her temple, trying to breathe steadily as she listened to the girl next to her breathing as well. "Slower breaths, Mako-chan. Try to meditate as you breathe." The miko suggested, her amethyst eyes closed as the warrior of thunder shifted next to her.

A week ago, they had discovered Makoto nearly dead while sleeping thanks to Minako's terrified babbling, but since then it had gotten worse. Sometimes, they would hear the voice of Dark Makoto, see her snarling face in windows and mirrors, things flying across the room as if hurled by an enraged being. So far, the temple seemed to be the only place that the cruel personality couldn't show at all, Rei's grandfather constantly placing up talismans to help keep it at bay. Makoto had been offered the spare futon in Rei's room for the time being, the uncomfortable tomboy forced to interact with the perverted old man directly for the first time two days ago. At the mention of the two high school graduates sharing a room, the elder had simply arched an eyebrow at Rei before smiling. "Another pretty girl to help around our humble shrine? I daresay that more young men might be praying here soon. I'll get you a stronger broom, Rei."

The raven haired warrior could plainly read through his masked words; he could tell that this was the person that had stolen his granddaughter's heart. But instead of being repulsed, he was willing to help her shoo away anyone who might try to snatch the green eyed Amazon from the psychic. A shy but grateful smile had played across her lips, bowing to the man deeply. "Arigatou." Was all she could whisper, seeing him grin broadly.

Now, the tall brunette was in her martial arts gi, trying to find a steady rhythm to her breathing as the miko took a peek at her. The gentle expression on Makoto's face was enough to stoke the burning desire within her to a steady blaze, Rei feeling her cheeks grow warm as a slight blush trailed her features, a smirk on her lips. But a sudden chilled breeze cut through her thoughts as tiny feet raced towards the duo, one of the children rushing in to hand Rei a torn scrap of paper. "Nani?" She inquired, seeing him grin as he pushed the item into her hands before taking off once again. The shrine maiden turned the paper over in her hands curiously to decipher exactly what the boy had given her before dropping it with a gasp.

It was one of her grandfather's talismans.

Violet eyes locked onto Makoto's face, so far seeing the same peaceful expression on her sun-kissed features, but the sound of small running feet caught her attention again and had her stand swiftly to meet the boy at the door as he handed her two more. The miko took hold of the boy's hands, halting him from taking off again. "Yuno, why are you taking these down? These are very important." She pressed in a gentle voice, watching the youth shift uncomfortably.

"A w-woman outside said that you asked for them to be taken down, Rei-chan. She looks like Mako-chan. I th-thought it was her sister. G-gomenasai, Rei-chan." He confessed in a timid voice, the senshi of passion turning pale. "Yuno, how... How many did you take down?"

She watched him shift more, her heart thundering almost as loudly as the sounds that accompanied Makoto's attacks. "Almost ten. But other were starting to join in, Rei-chan... Gomenasai! I didn't know!"

The shrine maiden pulled the distraught boy into a firm hug, instructing him to go and have the other children stop pulling the talismans down before rushing back to Makoto. The warrior had wedged herself into a corner, holding her head as if trying to block sounds that Rei wasn't able to hear, but the small electrical burn scar on her left shoulder she had gotten from giving Makoto CPR was tingling. Dark Makoto had managed to break down the protective barriers through the unknowing and innocent children, Rei flipping open her communicator to call the first person who sprang to mind to help her. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ami-chan, come to the shrine, quickly. The wards were removed and Mako-chan is-" she was cut off by the words, "I'll be there in ten minutes." And then the other end clicked off.

Rei took a step towards Makoto, reaching out towards her only to find a scroll fly at her from off the far wall, the miko forced to duck so the heavy paper wouldn't swat her in her face. "Makoto, it's okay. Breathe deep, steady. I'm here for you, please..." The psychic urged, taking another step towards the shaking girl, reaching out to her again.

The brunette clutched her head tightly, trying to keep out the words that were being hissed at her.

_"Look at that loser. I heard she likes to fight. That's why she got kicked out of her old school."_

_"How would you like me to kill you?"_

The lightning soldier covered her ears, but Rei's soft voice cut through all of the chaos in her mind, scared green hues meeting concerned purple as the miko knelt before her, reaching out to gently cup her cheek. "Deep, steady breaths. We can get through this. In, and out. Focus on me, Mako-chan." The voice was grounding, soothing, Makoto breathing in Rei's scent of fire, sweat, and flowers in her effort to reclaim her mind, the other voices fading away as she did so.

Minutes passed, and the door to the fire room slid open, Makoto glancing up to see the bluenette standing there, already transformed, but something was off. The expression was cold, aloof. The uniform of the Mercury soldier was marked with black as was her tiara, Makoto gasping in shock. _'Dark Mercury...'_ She mentally whimpered, watching the girl raise her ice blade to Rei and herself. "IIE!" The tall fighter cried, standing up to lay a powerful palm strike into the girl's chest to knock her back. "Makoto, what are you doing?!" She heard the miko cry out in horror, turning to face her but seeing Dark Makoto leaning against the wall with a cruel grin.

Makoto stammered to speak as Rei darted forward, green eyes seeing Ami on the floor, holding her chest in pain. No Dark Mercury, or even regular Mercury; just Ami crying in pain as Rei tried to help her sit up. **_"Oops. I think you broke her. See, this kind of shit is exactly why you can't have nice things."_** The cold voice taunted from the wall, the terrified brunette turning towards her.

"Why did you trick me?! Doushite?!" She sobbed at the figure, hearing her cackle wildly. _**"Because I told you I would make you pay. These traitors left us to die!"**_ Makoto shook her head frantically, not seeing the other two stare at her in open shock as she spoke to seemingly nothing. "Iie, they didn't! I chose to save Usagi! That was my choice alone, and they aren't to blame!"

The snarl from the evil woman was so loud, the miko and injured genius heard it as well, the faint form of Dark Makoto moving closer to the trembling, crying woman before vanishing again. **_"You must not remember it, then. Here, you wanted to remember it so badly? THEN LET ME HELP YOU! I'm DONE protecting you from the truth!"_** It shouted at her furiously, releasing the flood of memories that the dark personality had been holding back, previously only allowing small bits to trickle through at a time.

_-"RUN!" She yelled to Usagi as the girl stared at her in shock. A tiny part of her was hoping that Usagi would break the unspoken oath and transform in front of the men to save her, but she dashed off back towards the arcade instead, Makoto striking at her attackers from her position on the concrete. She felt a kick to her side, feeling a few of her ribs fracture from the force as a groan of pain managed to escape her as she curled up, the second kick forcing a pained whimper to leave her lips._

_Makoto held her sides as her head throbbed painfully, the sluggish trickle of blood soaking her disheveled brown hair as she struggled to regain her breath, looking up in time to see four sadistic grins flashing at her. When the man who had stabbed Usagi gripped her crimson tinted locks and pulled her to her unsteady feet, the tall fighter gripped his wrist weakly to ease the pressure from her injured head, the world seeming to pulse in and out of focus. Another timid groan of pain escaped her battered lips, her free hand holding what she knew was at least two broken ribs; Ami and Saeko would be furious with her for being this injured. His unclear face was still grinning at her, his breath heavy with the scent of alcohol as he spoke to her. "What pretty eyes y'have... Just like 'meralds..."_

_She shuddered at his words, the pain from her ribs making her grimace at the involuntary action of disgust. His words were so disturbing, they seemed to be tangibly slithering against her cheek like a filthy oil spill, the fighter wanting nothing more than to kill this man for both her sake and Usagi's. She suddenly found his mouth pressed to hers, his thick tongue grazing against her lips lewdly before she turned her head free, whimpering as the motion caused her skull to hammer harshly. "Please, stop it!" Makoto begged in a voice that trembled as much as her body, the man instead biting the soft skin of her throat hard enough that she cried out in pain, finding his hands now gripping her wrists and pinning her back against the brick wall. Makoto was growing more and more afraid as she took stock of her situation through the haze of pain, disoriented as the helplessness melded with the fear. The pressure of his body against hers was enough to make her want to screech in pain, but his mouth was once again on hers as she struggled to break free, to escape._

_His grip on her left hand loosened just enough to pull it free as he bit her lower lip hard enough to cause it to bleed once more, the warrior taking advantage of that to grip his face as she turned her head to the side again and rake her short nails across his features, hearing him snarl in drunken fury. She felt his hand grip her wrist moments before the other was pressed over her mouth, then her hand jerked painfully hard as the bone snapped, the girl's muffled cry of pain punctuated with sobs. "Don't d'that again..." He growled at her in warning, turning to one of his friends to say something she didn't catch._

_He stepped away as the Amazonian fighter dropped to her knees, sobbing in pain and bleeding, his friend gripping her by her shirt to shove her to the ground, Makoto grunting on impact. She vaguely felt her skirt being tugged at violently as everything spun like a carousel, trying to move as little as possible until she heard cloth start ripping. Her left foot snapped out to kick on reflex, but her motion was sluggish from pain and easily blocked before she found her ankle snapped, a shriek escaping her again. Makoto panted, trembled, cried helplessly as her skirt was torn from her after some effort, her shirt ripped open to expose her dark blue bra and large breasts for the scrutiny of her attackers, her green eyes squeezed shut in utter humiliation. She knew what would happen, groaning in pain as she felt clammy, sweaty palms grasp her chest fumblingly. She knew, but she was in far too much pain to keep fighting.-_

Rei and Ami watched in horror as Makoto dropped to her knees and held her head, screaming in a mix of pain and horror, emerald eyes wide as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Dark Makoto was breaking her, this they knew when black lightning began to skitter across the tan skin of the terrified fighter, Rei rushing forward only to find herself thrown back as if someone had lifted her and slammed her back with great force. She groaned in pain, her violet eyes looking above her and for a moment, the miko could clearly see the cruel entity crouched above her, snarling insanely before the image faded, Ami tugging her back. "Rei-chan, wh-what's happening?!" The timid swimmer questioned frantically.

The raven haired senshi coughed a few times before answering, "I... I don't know..." She didn't know what was happening, just that the woman they loved was in pain, afraid, and slowly breaking at long last. They could hear the slow, cold, deranged laugh that only could be coming from the evil personality growing louder by the second. Neither could get close to the senshi of courage to try to help her, watching as the girl screamed in panic helplessly.

_-Makoto weakly pushed at the man who was hovering over her with her right hand, begging him in a fear filled voice to stop as she hazily watched him fumble with his pants. "Pl-please... Please, don't..." She was sobbing so hard her whole body hurt, but it seemed to be ignored by the man who swooped down to press his lips to hers moments before pain shot up her body from between her legs._

_The battered warrior screamed into his mouth as he shoved himself inside of her unprepared body, hearing him groan in appreciation as her right hand gripped his shirt, unable to fully process what had just happened. Silent tears ran from pained emerald eyes, the normally brash young woman finding it difficult to breathe, the man rocking his hips as more pain flooded her senses. Where were the others? They could help her, they could save her. They had to be coming for her soon; Usagi had even run for the Crown for help._

_The man moved his lips and mouth to the crook of her neck to drunkenly kiss and bite at the skin there, Makoto whimpering piteously under him. She could feel him pushing into her body, his hands traveling across her skin, provoking small shivers from her involuntarily. He picked up his speed and force to make her grimace, and then he shoved himself as deep as possible into her with a growl of pleasure, the shaking girl feeling his fluids pulse into her battered body, sobbing with humiliation._

_She had been raped. Kino Makoto had been raped, and she couldn't even fight back. Or could she? With a scream of pain, fear, and anguish, the warrior used her left elbow to hit the man in his jaw, hearing the satisfying sound of bone cracking on impact.-_

Makoto felt her stomach churning as she sobbed on the bamboo mat floor, the flood of memories tearing at her mind, feeling the oppressive aura of her other personality growing stronger. She had to keep fighting, she had to keep being strong, even as lightning snapped to life around her much like a protective barrier. The senshi was still being beaten down mentally, the onslaught of images gently nudging her closer and closer to insanity.

_-She heard the man shout out in pain, pulling away from her as one of the other men gripped her arm and broke it again. The agony was so intense, she couldn't even scream, but she sobbed. She felt another male shift to between her legs, and then shove his hardened length into her just as the other had, provoking her to try to head-butt him. But the man was ready, his forehead slamming into her nose, breaking it._

_She could feel the blood running down her lips and cheeks, coughing on the crimson liquid. Why was this happening to her? Where were the others? Why had no one come to help her yet? The sounds of the rowdy bar prevented the patrons from hearing her distress, but Nephrite was just a few hundred yards away at the café. Where was he? The fear of him having taken Usagi to the hospital and not alerting the others blossomed to life in her chest, the fear growing as she finally realized the horrible truth; no one was coming for her._

_The man gripped her hips as he began to violently thrust into her, the pain making everything spin and her stomach churn painfully. The oily tendrils of unconsciousness licked at the edges of her vision, but didn't consume her. The disturbing sensations of betrayal curled around in her chest, feeling the man remove himself from her before something warm hit her bare, bruised, blood caked stomach. Even though Makoto couldn't look at her body from the injuries, she knew it was his spent semen, more tears running down her swelling face as a tiny voice in the back of her mind swore that she would get her revenge on these men. She would make them suffer for this night.-_

* * *

Usagi had come running the second Ami had called her, dashing through traffic recklessly in her urgency to reach their friend in time, her heartbeat pounding in her ears like a jackhammer. _'Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault.'_ It repeated with each thunderous throb, her very own tell-tale heart convicting her of the vile crime of not being able to save Makoto. Of failing to protect the one who had saved her life. She should have waited for Makoto that night, then they could have left together and none of this would have happened. Then that Dark Makoto wouldn't exist to be torturing her friend. The moment she had reached the room of the sacred hearth, Usagi gasped as the dark energy threw her backwards several feet. "Owwww..." She groaned, her blue eyes narrowed in pain.

 _'Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault.'_ The accusations of her heartbeat continued as the blonde princess sat up, seeing Makoto curled in a tight ball and screaming. It was heartbreaking for the empathetic girl to watch her friend in so much pain. Pain that she could have prevented. If only she had run around the trash cans and boxes, then she wouldn't have broken her leg. She would have gotten to Nephrite. She would have spared Makoto from the pain that the tall warrior had taken in her place. "Mako-chan..." Usagi whimpered, forcing herself back to her feet and walking into the room again.

Dark Makoto edged in closer to her breaking other self, the green lightning that lashed out at her to prevent her from taking control of the body growing weaker. She still couldn't take hold, but all she needed was a final push from the waking world before Makoto would simply let her take over, and then she would make every single person who hurt her pay.

_-Everything was a haze of pain and rage for the senshi of thunder, blood still trickling from her nose as the fourth man positioned himself between her legs. A strong hand gripped her jaw as she groaned in agony, forced to look at the man she had clawed and seeing deep gouges across his skin. It was gratifying that she had injured him and another one, even though the world was fading in and out of focus. "Bitch." He snarled and shoved himself into her violently, going full out from the very start and grunting lewd compliments in her ear._

_Makoto heard him tell her how good she felt, how pretty she was, but she felt disgusted, furious, and weak. His hot, beer tainted breath brushed against her neck as she shuddered, wishing that somehow, some way they would stop. "S... St... Stop..." She croaked out in a cracked and weak voice, her head spinning. She felt his hands on her breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh savagely, her ribs causing her to whimper in pain. The darkness was swamping her senses more and more, she could feel her head drooping to the side as merciful unconsciousness wrapped around her. Only a small part of her feared that she was dying from blood loss, but the vast majority was too busy embracing the expanse of nothing to care.-_

Dark Makoto knelt over her, her hands trying to close that final five inches to touch the body, to gain control when she heard it; a low, dull hum that seemed insignificant to most people. A crazed grin spread across her face like a crack in concrete, the expression of insane triumph; Makoto would be hers. She watched as the senshi of love and the Shitennou stumbled into the room, trying to get close to the babbling, sobbing mess that had once been the powerful soldier of Jupiter and struck out by throwing bolts of raw energy at them to halt their approach.

The drone of plane engines grew louder and closer, and finally the whole shrine seemed to shiver with the inescapable sound, Makoto screeching in pure, unbridled terror. The electricity that had been keeping the dark entity at bay flared more powerful than ever before vanishing, the real Makoto having been pushed past her breaking point. **_"I'll keep us safe, now."_** Dark Makoto whispered into her ear in a voice that was shockingly affectionate, then touched her shoulders and sank into the body.

Rei and Ami stared on in horror as Makoto stiffened, then seemed to slump, an unstable smile trembling on her lips while a hollow chuckle began to escape the tall fighter; the sound wrought with insanity. The laugh halted as the brunette relaxed and stood, her green eyes ablaze with rage and madness, her voice cold as she growled out, "Dark Jupiter power... Make-up!"

Black lightning edged in a vivid electric green seemed to caress her body, the white fuku turning an inky black as golden lightning bolts burned to life in a brilliant contrast along the top of the skirt. The tiara crackled with the dark power, black markings etched into the formerly clean golden metal, the green crystal still in place. The choker started green, but burned into black, a gold lightning bolt resting in the center as if to declare allegiance to no one but herself.

The sailor bib was green with two gold lines, the shoulders of the fuku were jagged and edged in gold. The pink bows had long, jagged ends that stood out against the black of the fuku, the green circle in the center streaked with black. Green arm bands appeared along her biceps, her gloves black, fingerless to expose green painted nails, and along the edges shone more of the golden jagged lines, arm bracers of gold covering her forearms. Her skirt was in two tiers; the upper green with a jagged gold boarder, the bottom one pink. In place of her usual green boots were a pair of knee high black boots that closely resembled combat shoes, jagged lighting bolts of gold along them as the senshi opened her eyes and grinned wickedly.

A stuttering laugh escaped the Dark Jupiter, the others taking a step back as the black lightning crackled around her body, her emerald eyes full of rage. The madness caused her to stagger slightly as she laughed, Minako taking a very small step towards the warrior, her voice soft, shaking. "M-mako-chan...?"

Dark Jupiter snapped her attention towards the wary blonde and gestured vaguely at the idol, a root from a tree cracking out of the ground and through the floor to send her flying backwards, the brunette howling with mirth. The root whipped back to strike at Zoisite as he raced at the cruel senshi, his blade in his hand before it sent him sprawling as well, Dark Jupiter cackling with insane glee. "Kami-sama! You sure turn on me in a hurry! I knew all of you were traitors!" The senshi of madness accused, Usagi moving towards her.

The blonde princess was heartbroken, her own heart still condemning her audibly in her ears. _'Your fault. Your fault. Your fault.'_ It truly was her fault. If only she hadn't tried to be so stubborn. If only she had been more careful. If only she had transformed. So many things she could have done differently raged in her mind clearly, tears trailing from her blue eyes as she stood several feet away from the Dark Jupiter. "Mako-chan... G-gomen... Gomen... Gomen..." She repeated in a voice filled with guilt, almost certain the chorus from her heartbeat was mingling with her words to add to the condemning truth.

The now snarling brunette was trembling harshly in pure fury, lifting her right hand high into the air as a bolt of that eerie green edged black lightning manifested in her grip, the form twisting, contorting. It solidified into a metal double bladed naginata, the blades jagged lightning bolts with several serrated curves instead of the clean, straight lines of her spear head. The senshi brought the edge down to point at the shaking blonde, her voice one of cold hatred. "Your fault." Were her only two words; the ones that condemned her so painfully that the blue eyed girl wept where she stood.

Dark Jupiter lunged forwards in startling speeds, the others around her shouting her name as she gripped the golden pole-arm with both hands, swinging it at the defenseless Usagi's throat.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was hunting in my closet for a hanger, but all I seemed to find was a CLIFF HANGER! And there we have it! Dark Jupiter has won, but stay tuned for the next chapter.

As always, comment, review, sob uncontrollably, or whatever you do when you read this fic.


	11. A Gorey Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: A Gorey Demise by Creature Feature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WOW! Sorry for the delay. It's been a while and working has been sucky. Still getting ready for Otakon, and all that jazz. I have so much planed out for this and a whole lot of work went into this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> SHOUT OUTS!
> 
> Neanda: Awwww, thanks darlin! However, I am firmly taken, and you would also need to get behind Aurora and Moriah for the waiting line. I am so very glad that you do enjoy this concoction of insanity so much.
> 
> To all my readers: Thank you. Seeing so many people favoriting and following this really motivates me to keep it going. And all y'all need Odin because we all know that this is one jacked up fanfic.
> 
> WARNING! CAUTION!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC TORTURE SCENES AND VIOLENCE AS WELL AS A RAPE FLASHBACK! POSSIBLE TRIGGERS! READ ON AT YOUR OWN RISK!
> 
> Love,  
> Korrupted
> 
> DISCLAIMER: STILL do not own Sailor Moon.

"Vafore, there's been a rogue youma detected in the rural area." A female voice called loudly through the cavern, the mirrored stones distorting the three people's images like fun house mirrors.

A male with red eyes, patches of aquamarine organic mist-like flesh, and vivid, smoke-like, purple hair swiftly stalked towards the woman, another female looking down from a stone ledge. "Looks like my Lunatic Knight I sent out months ago." The woman stated as she lounged, her face marked with patches of organic metal flesh and crystals, her body covered in flexible plate armor. "I see that, Metani. But we all know that he fell to those senshi." The man called Vafore drawled back, watching the girl pout visibly.

"Both of you, enough. I think we should call it back and see just what this youma is doing, hai?" The woman with quicksilver skin inquired, her oily black eyes looking between the other two slowly as they nodded consent. "Very well, Nymphia." The male huffed out, the eldest of the three turning back to the glass-like dome before her, tapping the pulsing black and green orb of energy on the surface to bring it back to their base. Just what did one of their minions think they were doing, going off without orders like that? The elemental being had half a mind to destroy it as soon as it returned to them without caring for an explanation.

But, then her sister would be upset and she would never hear the end of it. Nymphia sighed loudly, her grey-silver hand brushing through her hair that seemed to be made of molten lava, though not a single strand seemed to harm her. The Fates were both less than human and more than at the same time, a contradiction of sorts that had them hunted down until it was only the three siblings life in this universe. They had to find a way to get back to the others, but that required human energy that these senshi constantly deprived them of. _'Just like humans to think we would rather stay here and be hunted instead of just leave and never return.'_ The woman seethed, feeling the tug of their power pulling the unidentified youma back towards them rather violently; it seemed that this one really was a stubborn creature.

* * *

Dark Jupiter lunged forwards in startling speeds, the others around her shouting her name as she gripped the golden pole-arm with both hands, swinging it at the defenseless Usagi's throat. She felt something tug at her gently as she closed the distance between her and her target, but as she ignored it, the feeling became more and more insistent. The insane warrior watched as one of the blades seemed to inch closer and closer to the flesh she so badly wanted to harm, but a final tug caused the senshi to vanish moments before the edge cut into the soft surface to kill the princess.

After barely a moment the enraged senshi found herself completing the would be killing strike in a cavern of crystals, the blade slicing through air as she growled. Dark Jupiter's wild green eyes darted around in search of her prey only to see a set of golden eyes peering out at her from above, the apparent female moving out to get a closer look. "Ano... That's not my Knight..." The voice was both strong yet gentle, ducking back down as a male moved closer to the senshi. "Who are you people?" The warrior snarled, her stance clearly offensive.

The male halted before studying the female before him, taking note of how her green eyes had an unstable light in them, how the corners of her mouth twitched every so often into maddened smirks. "We are the Fates. I suppose you are the youma that was running around the human area." His voice was smooth and deep, yet filled with a strange lightness that made the insane fighter giggle. "I am not a youma. I'm a senshi. Now, where the fuck am I?"

Her face was both angry and filled with sadistic glee, ready to attack at the very first sign of any resistance, the male hissing angrily at her. "Damn scum. I should crush you here and now!" He took a stance that suggested he was about to lunge, and Dark Jupiter sprang into motion. Her dual edged blade flashed as she rested the sharp metal a scant inch from his throat, the black lightning that danced across it snapping against his strange flesh. "I have no need to seek vengeance with you. Yet. If you dare get between me and my prey again..." An insane giggle slipped from her lips, the tall fighter's eyes wild. "I will kill you. You only get this one warning."

Vafore stood rigidly still as her weapon remained poised for the kill, not wanting to risk the female trying to kill him; it would take an awful lot more than a mortal blade poking at his body, but he didn't feel like explaining his weaknesses to her. Instead he slowly glanced at Metani, watching his younger sister's armor turn to a stone material from the metal, then to Nymphia who simply narrowed her pure black eyes at their volatile guest. "Trust us, we wish never to see you again either. Lower your weapon and go. We will not halt you." The quicksilver hand pointed to a cavern. "Stay to the left at the fork. Leave before I grow tired of your presence as well."

The male Fate had to inwardly applaud the eldest sibling, her well-spoken mannerisms had made her sound far more intimidating than he knew she was. However, her words seemed to sink in for the insane skirt-clad woman as she lowered her weapon and growled before turning to rush off. Instantly, he felt rather heavy arms fly around his shoulders as Metani tackled him from above in a tight embrace, effectively cutting off his oxygen flow. "Vafore-chan, I thought she was gonna hurt you! But you're safe now, hai?" She squealed into his ear, her cumbersome rock armor both pinning and suffocating him, the male flailing as he was unable to wriggle out from under her. "I believe he would be far safer if you would let him breathe, Meta-ko." Vafore could have sworn he heard amusement in Nymphia's voice as he wildly slapped at the ground, trying to regain sweet air into his lungs.

After a gasp of shock, he felt the other female scramble off of him, the male gasping in as much air as he could. "Gomen, Vafore-chan!" He heard Metani apologize, Vafore weakly waving in acceptance as he sucked in oxygen in gulps. Sometimes, he wished she wasn't so adorable just so that he could successfully stay angry at the young Fate.

"If you two are done, we need to try to collect energy now. I would like to return to our people before this century ends." Nymphia sternly urged, her black eyes peering at a grey crystal in her hand. It was a youma shard; the dormant state of one of their created creatures that would take some energy for them to store. "I think now would be a rather opportune time, since that girl is also out and about. We may actually succeed in retrieving some energy this time." The Fate gently pressed the stone into the glass dome, a grey energy dot flickering to life in the city as the creature awoke to go about its' duty.

* * *

All of the senshi and Shitennou had watched in horror as Makoto swung at Usagi, taking note of how the blonde hadn't even moved to evade the obvious killing blow. It had been a miracle that the crazed Jupiter soldier had vanished, Minako running up to the princess to stand in front of her, shaking her shoulders in relieved rage. "Why did you just STAND there?! Baka! Baka! She could have KILLED you!" Moments before pulling her into a tight hug as she fought back tears. "I thought we were going to lose you... Why didn't you move?" Were her hushed words to the princess.

The question played over and over in Usagi's mind, constantly bouncing around as if trying to discover the answer herself. She could have moved, backed up. She could have fought, or transformed. But she couldn't stand to think of hurting Makoto any more than she already had; this was her fault after all. "I... She is right. It is my fault... I would have deserved it..." She whispered.

"I-iie..."

Everyone turned to look at Rei and Ami, both freely letting tears fall from their eyes. The miko looked at the others with a dazed expression, Ami still too shell-shocked to speak. "She... Mako-chan would never blame you..." The violet eyed priestess was visibly shaken, but her voice full of conviction. "Makoto wouldn't do this. We all know that... that she was fighting that other Dark Makoto. We have to save her... We have to..."

Ami felt her legs fail her as she fell to the floor, sitting hard as the reality settled into the bluenette's mind; Makoto had lost to that other mind, and was now their foe. This wasn't possible. "I... I haven't yet told her that I love her..." She whispered softly in heart-broken despair, feeling warm arms hugging her softly.

At first, the senshi of wisdom thought it was Rei, but upon opening her eyes, she noticed the fiery red hair and gilded uniform of Nephrite. The young woman huddled deeper into his comforting embrace and tried to focus on his words of insisting everything would be alright, her slender arms holding him back firmly as she cried into his shoulder. The general simply quieted and held her against him, opting to silently reassure her of his protective presence by not letting her go; Nephrite resisting the powerful urge to kiss the forehead of the woman he loved deeply. After a few minutes, he felt her calm and then cease her tears, whispering to him tearily, "Arigatou, Nephrite-kun... You are such a good friend to me..."

The words stung at the male, reminding him of the futile nature of his efforts, but he brushed all that aside. He loved her and thus it was his duty to protect her forever, even if she was destined never to be his. Rei walked towards the spot the brunette had last been standing, her hand reaching out as if she could grab hold of the woman and pull the real Makoto back here, next to her. When her hand closed on nothing, she grit her teeth and closed her eyes, begging every God she knew to keep the warrior of Jupiter safe. "We need to find her. She's a danger to everyone, even herself." Minako stated in a dead voice, her blue eyes looking completely exhausted.

Ami turned quickly to glare at the leader of the senshi in shocked anger, the typically shy girl doing what could be classified as a growl if it had been caused by any other person. But this was Ami, and Ami simply did not growl. Tsk-ed in displeasure, but not growl. "She isn't a youma, Minako-chan. She's our friend, our ally!" The blonde commander looked pained as she spoke again. "No. Not anymore, Ami-chan. She will kill us and the Princess without a second thought. Makoto must be stopped..." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "At all costs."

Rei ignored the loud arguments that sprang to life around her, the senshi and Shitennou torn if they should try to save or destroy the crazed brunette. She vaguely was aware of Ami demanding them to spare the lightning warrior, Zoisite in favor of attacking her as a foe, but the miko simply knelt before the fire and cried silently. She had failed Makoto so horribly, and there was nothing she could do to help her right now. All she could do was meditate and just try to focus on finding a way to save the woman she loved from her own darkness.

* * *

Makoto had run for miles, not halting even after she had emerged from the caverns to race through a heavily forested area. The maddened young woman fled as if all the hounds of Hell were set upon her, following an unknown imperative that tugged at her tortured soul to continue on until she had come to a stop in from of a rather dingy apartment complex. A giggle escaped her as the black lightning that danced around her jumped along her weapon gleefully, stalking up to the door and kicking the glass into hundreds of broken shards that clattered the the ground in a chiming symphony before entering through the now wide open passage.

Dark Jupiter climbed up the stairs, past the first and second floor and ending up in front of number thirty five before using her blade to hack apart the wooden item. Something was in here that she _needed_ to destroy, that much the insane warrior was certain of. "NANI?! You crazy bitch, who are you?!" A male voice shouted, eliciting a rabid snarl from the green eyed woman.

The fighter attacked the door more, the voice vaguely familiar to her. She kicked in the remaining shards before locking eyes with a man staring at her in shock, his eyes wide in terror as he stood in jeans and a blue shirt, the tear in the fabric of his top sparking a memory to life.

_-She couldn't understand how she was conscious as the third man shoved himself into her. She could hear him both mocking and praising her as she shuddered under him, Makoto whimpering in pain. Her right hand gripped his blue shirt and one of her nails tore through the cotton, a gash forming in the fabric the wake of her pain-induced action.-_

The evil senshi was shaking in fury, her breathing escaping her in growling pants. With a flick of her hand, green edged black lightning shot at the male, knock him into a wall as she cackled, watching him sink to the floor unconscious. Revenge would be so very sweet.

* * *

Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin when her communicator went off, Luna yowling about a youma loose in the city as everyone stiffened visibly. Was this a normal youma, or were they about to face the Dark warrior? Instantly, the girls all shouted their planet names as they transformed, all worried about what they would run into before they noticed the miko was still in front of the fire. "Rei-chan, hurry and transform!" She heard Kunzite demand from what felt like miles away. Still, the raven haired girl remained before the fire, trying so desperately to ignore the world around her.

"Rei, we need you with us." Sailor Venus urged, but her words fell of deaf ears. The miko simply did not move, until Mercury walked over and placed a timid hand on her shoulder, the fire cracking loudly. "Rei-chan... Please, we need you." The miko stiffened under her gloved clasp."Iie. You don't. Just go, all of you." The senshi of ice sighed and gently squeezed the other girl's shoulder. "Rei-chan, please."

"JUST GO!"

The sacred flames almost exploded in the hearth, Sailor Mercury stumbling backwards from the shrine maiden, the raven haired female silently crying. "Just... Just go. Now." Her fingers gripped the knees of her red hakima tightly, her form trembling with unvoiced sobs. Finally, the others left her, the bluenette the last one to leave as the sound of hurried feet on tatami mats slowly vanished. The moment she was alone, Rei finally wept, her loud sobs echoing through the far too quiet shrine.

* * *

Dark Jupiter twisted the metal wires around the mans' throat as she giggled, her green eyes bright with crazed joy before stepping back to take in her handiwork; barbed wire lay wrapped around his wrists, ankles, throat, and waist as he lay on the oak table. The wood had become a living creature of sorts in the presence of the evil warrior, the surface rippling with a reflection of her hatred for the captive human. The tall brunette took another step back and grabbed a cup of frigid water, splashing it onto the man to cause him to gasp in shock as he woke up. Her wild green eyes locked with his dark hues as he looked around in confusion and fear when he took note of being bound with the sharp metal, already bleeding from a few punctures. "N-nani...? What's going on?! Who are you?!" He demanded, watching her eyes narrow dangerously.

The fighter sat in a chair, her fingertips lightly tracing along the blade edge as her green hues watched his every move. She remained silent for several moments before speaking in a low growl. "They died when I was about seven."

The man was staring at her in slack-jawed shock, completely confused by the seemingly random statement. "Nani? What are you talking about?" He hissed to her, stilled to silence when her unstable gaze seemed to bore into his very soul. There was something familiar about those crazed yet haunted green eyes; maybe she had been one of his many flings? He did have far too many to keep proper track of, and even more so when he had several drinks in him. "My parents."

The two words had left her lips in a haze of pain and anger. Dark Jupiter stood, leaning her metallic weapon against the wall as she did so, her lips twitching as if she couldn't decide whether she should grin or snarl at him. "Airplane went down and they died. I was seven. Just seven. Do you think they would be forgiving of your actions?" She vaguely accused, her body shaking in rage and hate as black lighting kept snapping to life on her tall frame. Her eyes darted to an envelope as she spat out, "Kisugawa Hakuno?"

How she had said his name had made Hakuno shudder, his eyes locked with hers as he tried to squirm away from her. "What do you what...?" His voice had come out far more timid than he had hoped, the man trying to mask his fear as rage. This woman didn't seem to be fully human, she had some sort of power and that terrified the brute-ish male deeply. But his words seemed to send her into a wild rage, the brunette waving her hand over her face as her black fuku and evil looking garb was replaced by a gi and black belt, her appearance changing subtly and yet drastically at the same time.

However, it was the brown hair in the slightly disheveled state mixed with her guarded posture that seemed to be striking a distant memory most of all. "I am Kino Makoto. I am nineteen, a high school graduate, an orphan, and a cook. I love roses, I hate cheaters, and I loathe bullies. You and your friends beat me, raped me, and left me for _DEAD!_ " Tears rolled from her eyes, her mouth twisted into a cruel grin as Hakuno visibly flinched at her words. "Your shirt has a tear in it from my nail. Now... Now I am gonna let you see how it feels to be helpless."

Reality seemed to slowly sink into Hakuno's mind as her hand flicked idly, black electricity leaping from her hand to strike him, the pain so intense that he nearly passed out before breaking down and crying. He panted as the seizing of his muscles eased, his skin cut from the wire that held him down as blood moved down his flesh. He couldn't recall much of that night in his haze of alcohol, only that he had woken up with a few bruises and felt sore yet satisfied. But it seemed that this woman had been caught in the drunken crossfire of he and his friends, the look of pure hate in her eyes bringing a sliver of a memory to life for him.

_-His stomach hurt from where that bitch had struck him as Hakuno grinned down at the broken girl on the ground, hastily unzipping his trousers as he knelt. He could see the spent semen of the other two slowly leaking out of her along with some blood, but he was far too drunk to care. Without much care for pain he may cause her, Hakuno guided himself to her bruised and swollen opening and rammed himself into her still rather tight body._

_He didn't register the hand gripping his shirt as he slammed into her, just the pleasure he was feeling, looking into her pain-laced green eyes with a cold grin as her nose continued to spill crimson onto her rather lovely tan skin. "Mmmnnnn~! Yeah, that's it you bitch." He taunted, biting at the crook of her neck harshly. This was fantastic, and he reveled in her agony, swatting at her broken left arm just to hear her strangled cry of pain.-_

"AAAAUUURRRRRGGHHHHH!"

His cry of pain from the next burst of electricity brought him back to reality, his body jerking violently as more gashes from the barbs opened. Hakuno slumped when the jolt ended, sobbing loudly. He remembered. Oh did he remember her. He knew she would kill him, and so a sneer crossed his lips; if he was going to go to Hell, he would give the King of his new domain a run for his money. "I re-remember you... The whore behind the bar... You were a great fuck." He mocked, seeing her green eyes turn complete enraged, laughing as she stepped back to grab her weapon again. "Dark Jupiter, make-up!" He heard her shout, watching in awe as she returned to her evil looking clothes.

"Oh, Hakuno... I am so going to enjoy this." She purred silkily to him, moving closer until she thrust her weapon out at blinding speeds; one of the blades sliced off four fingers from his left hand. She relished in his shrieks, slashing off his right fingers next as deranged laughter flowed from her lips, her face a twisted mask of furious, gleeful insanity.

* * *

Mercury raced along with the other senshi, almost swearing she could hear the dull rumble of distant thunder. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest at the thought of coming up against the brunette that had stolen her heart. She would rather die on the end of her own ice blade than harm Makoto, but if it was to protect the princess then the soldier of wisdom would have to set aside her own morals to do so. No matter how much it might pain her, she had to fulfill her duty. The bluenette fought back the tears that threatened to creep into her sapphire hues, struggling to keep up with the other seven warriors. The swimmer had never been a slow runner, her slight frame layered with lean muscles, but this time she was fighting with despair all the way to their destination. "There!" Jadeite called as he pointed to a rather mysterious form that seemed to be made of pearls.

The shitennou all drew their various weapons as the senshi stood in a triangular formation around it, now able to note the form was most certainly feminine; though the greyish white surface was otherwise void of distinguishing features. "Halt youma!" Sailor Moon demanded the creature, the monster turned to face her with it's smooth faceless gaze, the young blonde girl unsettled as she began her traditional monologue. However it swooped in closer to her, cutting her off swiftly as the featureless surface until the entire body had become that of Mamoru as if he was encased in pearl. "Help... Me..." He begged in the very voice of the man, the sound wrought with agony.

The senshi and shitennou all froze at the sight of the youma, but the moment Tuxedo Kamen swooped onto the scene the shock it held over them broke and it returned to it's female yet blank form. "World Shaking!" A powerful voice called out, the attack striking it harshly, a bit of the creature cracking off and shattering on the concrete below.

Uranus and Neptune raced onto the scene as everyone watched the youma warily, finally unleashing an onslaught of attacks upon it. Bits were blown off to smash into oblivion below, Sailor Mercury readying to attack as it looked at her. The warrior of ice could almost taste it sliding ever so gently into her mind, pulling bits of her memories from the vast depths of her thoughts like a thick slime in her skull. Suddenly, the surface shifted and tugged until she was face to face with Makoto in torn school clothing, tears running down her cheeks like liquid pearls. "Mercury, please, please save me! It hurts so much!"

The bluenette halted completely, staring at the sobbing woman in breathlessly, her entire form feeling numb. "Mako...to...?" She questioned, taking a stumbling step closer to the monster out of reflex to try to aid the one she loved so deeply. "Makoto, please, please... Let me help, I'll do anything, please.." Tears traced down her pale face as emotions long buried erupted to the surface, the false Makoto dropping to her knees in a moment of well portrayed vulnerability. "Mercury, it hurts... I can't... I can't keep fighting... Please, don't let me die..." It pleaded, the senshi of wisdom rushing another two steps closer, clearly forgetting the fact that the youma lacked any color. "I won't! You know I won't, Mako-chan. I... I love you!"

"Mercury, that isn't Makoto!" Nephrite called to her, fighting back the bitter taste of jealousy. The redheaded general was jealous of the brunette getting the love he coveted from the bluenette. The youma stood shakily to move towards his beloved senshi and Nephrite instantly saw red. He leapt at the pearl toned monster, his sword flashing at her as the warrior of ice screeched in horror. "Nephrite, IIE!"

* * *

"So, how are you enjoying our chat?"

Dark Jupiter inquired of her victim in a chillingly cheerful voice, blood splattered across her face, arms, fuku, and skirt. Hakuno was gurgling painfully on the table, his legs and arms completely gone, the stumps cauterized from the electrical heat of the black lightning she weilded. Her hands were currently occupied with slicing open his stomach, then pulling out his intestines with an expression of intense sadistic glee in her green eyes. How he had screamed for mercy so shortly after mocking her, it had been so gratifying to hear him begging for his life. He had stopped his pleas about thirty minutes ago, but the moment he felt the tug of his large intestines being ripped from his open stomach, he broke his silence in desperation. "PLEASE! Pl...please stop..." Hakuno begged, his voice thick with agony and choked by the blood that was flooding his throat.

Wild green eyes met nearly black hues, her face a pure snarl in fury. "I BEGGED YOU TO STOP! I PLEADED with you all! You just kept going until I couldn't fight back, until I just... Just had to LAY there and... and TAKE it!" Insane giggles escaped her lips as she jerked more of his organ out of Hakuno's body as he released a gurgled scream of pain. "Now you'll lay there and die..."

The blood spilled out of the male like a heavy flood of crimson as he mentally begged for death. Every nerve felt like it was being dipped in acid as she wrenched more and more intestine out, his eyes open as the life drained from him. The dark hues stared off into nothing as the crazed senshi just kept going until every inch was strewn upon the blood soaked floor. When she left the home, her bloody appearance was simply gristly to look at, the maddened gleam in her eyes as she giggled creating an air of unstable joy as she stumbled through the building and back onto the streets, changing back into her normal form as it was free of the blood that condemned her of the crimes. She needed to find more normal clothing from her home before she continued her revenge.

* * *

Sailor Mercury had blocked Nephrite's blade with her own ice one, noting the rage in his blue eyes as he glared at the false Makoto. He clearly wanted to kill the woman she believed to be her Makoto, and so she was trying to hold him off with her own smaller form, her expression panicked. "Iie, Nephrite! Please, stop this!" She begged, standing her ground against him before he moved back to watch both his prey and the woman guarding her. "Ami-chan," the fact that he used her real name caused her to halt. "That is NOT Makoto."

The sapphire eyed young woman blinked at him several times as if she couldn't comprehend his words, struggling to understand. How could this not be Makoto? Her eyes turned back to the youma, slowly registering the pearl color that covered the young woman, doubt sinking in. It had no colors, it couldn't be her.

As if sensing the slow revelation, the Mako-youma suddenly laughed before a twisted sword appeared in her hand, racing at speeds that matched the actual senshi of courage. The senshi of ice felt her own body lurch as if she wasn't in control of her own limbs, rushing to intercept the youma. Once more, her mind could only register the face it wore and not the truth as she felt torn between love and service. "MAKO-CHAN, IIE!" She screeched, planting herself a scant foot in front of her princess as she faced the oncoming creature, closing her eyes.

She waited for the pain of the sword impaling her to occur, but it never came, slowly opening her eyes. Mercury saw the creature standing inches in front of her, the ice blade jutting through her body as the bluenette simply panted in shock. The youma stared at her openly before the features slipped away again, then cracked into thousands of shards that clattered to the ground. After the raining of pearl fragments ended, the bits evaporated into nothing, leaving the senshi of water to slump to the concrete while clutching her sword still in disbelief. She proved to herself that she couldn't forsake her duty, and would sacrifice the woman she loved for the princess she was sworn to protect. "Kami-sama..." Ami whispered as she changed back to normal clothing, the sword vanishing as well.

The girl felt Usagi shake her shoulder, barely aware of Michiru trying to coax her out of shock verbally. The moment Nephrite lifted Ami into his arms and whispered, "Gomenasai, Ami-chan." She started sobbing as the gravity of the situation hit her, the general holding her to his chest firmly. "Shhhh... I'm taking you to Saeko, hai?" When she nodded, he walked with her, Michiru walking next to him with Haruka in tow.

Ami was still in horrified shock at the truth, her mind reeling that she might have to do the same thing that she had to do to the youma to the real Makoto. The very idea of it made her sick, but it was a very possible outcome. The bluenette clung to the male that cradled her as the senshi of the sea spoke in her soothing voice in an attempt to reassure her, but it was barely heard at all. However, Nephrite's voice broke through her despair as he took her home, his soft words keeping he grounded. Her thoughts swirled harshly around the terrifying idea of hurting Makoto, but Nephrite remained her anchor to sanity. How could she cope without him? He really was so very close to her, one of her most trusted confidants, and her best friend. Now, if only they could find a way to save Makoto.

Minako suddenly jumped when her communicator went off, answering to suddenly turn pale, her blue eyes wide. "Hai. Arigatou Artemis..." She whispered into the device before shutting it, turning to face Usagi and the ones still near her. "Artemis said that a body was found in a destroyed apartment... It was... Blood was everywhere and bits of... He was mutilated and tortured to death... Lightning marks were everywhere..." The blonde senshi of love paused again as if to collect her thoughts and steel herself for her next words.

"Makoto just murdered a human in cold blood."

* * *

 **A/N** : Bum bum BUUUUUUM! Though I personally am not even mad at Hakuno being murdered, are you? If you are, you need to go and do a bit of soul searching in my opinion. Next chapter will be more focused on Rei and Ami than Makoto, but I am seriously enjoying writing this out. So, fav, follow, leave a review, and then do whatever you do after reading this thing. For me, it's usually nap or something. Have a fantastic day/night y'all!


	12. Here Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Here Without You by 3 Doors Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I have been having a few weeks of tons of work as well as completing one cosplay and staring on another. This chapter focuses less on Makoto/Dark Makoto and more on the other senshi with bits of her in there. This has a few humorous parts, and I discovered that I love writing for Haruka.
> 
> WARNING!: Contains blood, graphic gore, a crotch shot, possible triggers, and hints of citrus, Yes, this has a tiny taste of smut. If you are considering complaining at this chapter, I will be very disappointed in you.
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.
> 
> NOTE: There is Dark Jupiter art for all those who are curious to see what she looks like! Hallow-Quinn on deviant art drew an amazing version of my baby girl. GO AND SEEK IT OUT!

Ami sat at the kitchen table, her mother across from her as they remained in utter silence, the younger Mizuno fighting back tears. "Ami, please, listen to me." The older bluenette urged, tired blue eyes meeting hers. "I know it hurts, but you have to keep going. What would Mako-chan say if she saw you like this?"

This was an unusually quiet and despondent Ami, the bluenette eating only a few meals here and there, but mostly curled in her bed. The doctor couldn't force her daughter to do things, but this wasn't healthy either. She had finally had enough and sat the younger Mizuno down for a serious heart to heart, but she wasn't sure if it would make a difference. However, the mention of Makoto being disappointed in her seemed to push some life back into the teen. "Makoto... She really would be disappointed in me." Was the whispered reply.

The younger bluenette clenched her jaw and held her head, mentally analyzing everything she could remember about Dark Jupiter. There had to be something there that could help her recover the senshi of courage from madness, something that in the last week of her haze she had carelessly overlooked. Unfortunately, the senshi of wisdom couldn't find a single shred of information for assistance and she sighed heavily. "Okasan, I don't know how to help her. I feel so lost right now." She admitted in a timid voice, biting back tears of frustration.

Saeko tried to give her a gentle smile. "Ami-chan, what would Mako-chan do if something was being particularly annoying to her?" A grin spread across Ami's face, "Two words: Supreme. Thunder. She would try to pummel it." The elder Mizuno laughed heartily. "Well, then let's not try to take her approach!"

Ami sat back as she smiled, inwardly still sifting through data at a dizzying pace as her mother continued to talk to her in her efforts to cheer her up. There had to be some way to fix Makoto, but a part of her also held the horrible notion that maybe she just couldn't be fixed. After the police had released pictures of the man the insane Jupiter soldier had killed, she had felt a nagging sensation that she had seen him before somewhere, but try as she might, the ice warrior couldn't place him. Ami felt that it was critical for her to unravel that particular mystery if she was going to try to stop another human death at the hands of the girl she loved. And time was slipping away from her far too steadily.

* * *

"Damn!"

Haruka swore heavily as she bent down and lifted the heavy punching bag from the floor and struggled to re-hook it, sweat soaking her blue tank top heavily through her binder. The butch had been throwing blow after blow at the bag, venting her enraged frustrations on it as Michiru watched, the aqua haired musician glancing up from her book again to arch her eyebrow. "Haruka? You've been beating that thing for hours. Come, talk to me, hai?" The warrior of the seas beckoned kindly, patting the seat next to her invitingly; there was no way in hell she was snuggling against her lover when she was that sweaty.

After one final punch, the sandy haired woman complied, grabbing a towel to wipe her face of sweat as she walked closer to her beautiful girlfriend and sat next to her, not missing the slight wrinkle in her delicate features at what could be the waves of sweat that she likely reeked of. It made her smirk slightly. _'Mako would be twice as sweaty as me if she were doing rounds here.'_ The soldier of the winds mused, grabbing a water bottle and taking a deep drink. "Hai Michi? What's up?" Haruka inquired, her breath edged with a slight pant.

The young woman looked up at the taller woman with a hint of concern in her eyes. "Haruka, what's wrong? You have been really agitated of late. You shouldn't bottle it up like this." She offered in a soft voice, watching her strong girlfriend droop slightly in defeat. "It's Makoto. She's one of my best friends, and I wasn't there to help her. I should have been there with Rei. I should have done SOMETHING." The butch confessed in an exasperated tone before looking at her lover's hand as she took it in her own. "Mako is strong, but she just is too strong for her own good. She just... just tries to go at it alone. And she isn't alone anymore. She has the senshi. She has us." Her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "She has me."

Michiru watched the warrior of the wind struggle with her guilt, but sensing a touch of something else behind that pain, grinning at Haruka. "Awww, you have a bit of a crush on Mako-chan~!" The aqua haired woman teased, pushing the sweaty blonde's shoulder playfully as the taller woman's face gained a rosy tint. "N-nani?! I... I do not!"

The senshi of Neptune laughed at the growing blush, pushing her lover again. "Hai, you do! I should have known the moment you started calling her 'Kitten' during your sparring matches!" Again, the red-faced woman shook her head in denial. "Iie! I don't have a crush on her! Besides, even if I did, she's like three years younger than me!"

"Hmmm, hai, but she also is an adult now. C'mon Haru, just say it!" Michiru pressed, her lover throwing up her hands in her irritation, though the blush only deepened. "You know what? I have to get back to training!" She huffed as she stood, but it seemed her lover had other ideas.

Michiru also stood and grabbed onto Haruka's wrist to tug her back towards the seat, forcing the taller woman to face her. "Haruka, you know I'm not upset. And no more training for today." Her nose wrinkled as she took a whiff of the scent coming from the cooling blonde. "You stink. Come, I want to show you something." She huskily urged, feeling her girlfriend move closer. "I have something for you, Michi." The smaller woman heard Haruka whisper in a voice thick which what sounded like desire, the violinist looking up just in time for her lover to yank her firmly into her chest and by proxy, the stench of her sweaty shirt. "SMELLY HUGS!"

Michiru was unfortunate enough to take a deep breath the moment her face collided with her lover's bound chest, the smell so powerful she imagined little green waves to be rolling off of the lightly tanned skin and slapping her in the face. "MMMMHHUUUUHHHHAA!" She yelled into the manically laughing woman's chest as she shoved at her, struggling to free herself from the odor. Finally, the stronger woman released the now livid warrior of Neptune, Michiru shoving the butch into the nearby pool.

"MICH-" _SPLOOSH!_

Haruka went under the water before swimming back up to break through the surface, glaring at her lover through soggy bangs as she coughed. "Michiru!" She hollered indignantly, watching as the aqua haired swimmer huffed away. "YOU are sleeping on the couch tonight!" She heard Michiru scold, Haruka yelling back, "You know I'll make the face if you try!" She didn't see the smirk on her retreating lover's lips, Michiru glad that the tension from her girlfriend was easing.

* * *

Usagi had her nose in a book, reading the words as best as she could through her tear-filled blue eyes, hastily brushing away the few that ran down her cheeks. It hurt that Makoto was out there, alone and possibly dead, but she still had to fight the youma on top of be on guard for her crazed friend. How had it come to this? To the one who was her strongest protector turning into her most deadly foe? _'Because I couldn't help her.'_ She once again accused herself.

Every day, Usagi played over that night in her mind, scolding herself for not transforming and protecting the Jupiter warrior. Each time, she wanted to go back and change that horrible night, to have waited for the brunette, or called Mamoru, or even Jadeite. But all of her hopes and mental revisions couldn't undo the past, nor return the Jupiter soldier to normal, no matter how much she wished it could. However, people were counting on her and she couldn't fail them either. The moon princess drew in a deep breath through her nose, trying to recall what it was like to be confident in herself, biting her tongue when she realized that it was just before she had left the crown that night.

"MAKO-CHAN!" She screamed as she threw her book across the room, her mind's eye clouded by images of the tall girl laughing happily as she let the clumsy blonde pick through her bento followed by Makoto laying comatose in the hospital, covered in bandages, casts, bruises, and cuts. The warrior of courage had looked so fragile, so small in her injured state when Usagi had managed to get Saeko to let her see her friend. But now she had to be strong for the green eyed girl, to be strong enough for them both.

The real Makoto would demand nothing less.

* * *

Rei sat before the sacred fire once again, her amethyst eyes tired and worn as she gazed into the flames that danced before her. For the last two days, the priestess had been constantly trying to scry into the fire in a desperate effort to uncover some way to save the brunette, feeling like every time she nearly grasped the answer, a youma struck and the warrior of Mars had to abandon her task to fight it. A week of dreading each call from Luna, fearing that her foe would be Sailor Jupiter and she would be forced to chose between her duty and her heart left her so tired, even her grandfather demanded her to halt her shrine duties to rest. But no matter how much she tried, Rei couldn't stop thinking about how to help Makoto. Taking a deep breath, the miko closed her eyes and chanted, "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!" Her violet hues snapping open.

_-The flames shifted and danced, showing images of Makoto laughing insanely, but Rei pushed deeper, shoving past all that she had already sifted through. Deeper and deeper she dove into the sacred flames, finally settling in at the heart moments before a soft voice spoke to her, oddly female and full of confidence that bordered on arrogance. **"Princess Mars, we know what you seek. Your passion makes it plain for us to see."**_

_The miko whirled around, looking through the shifting flames around her, trying to locate the source as another female voice followed on the heels of the first, this one a bit kinder sounding. **"Princess Mars, you must not keep looking for answers. It will only break your heart."** The raven haired woman kept trying to identify the speakers, and finally, she saw them; a pair of crows crafted of deep red flames._

_She took a step closer, her eyes narrowing to try and understand the strange creatures before her. **"Nani...? Who are you?"** She inquired in a voice filled with awe, the one on the left who had the more confident female voice speaking first, **"I am Phobos."** And then the kinder one on the right, **"I am Deimos."** Then they spoke together, **"We are your advisers, Princess Mars."** -_

* * *

Minako yawned as she woke up, the squealed in shock when she saw Artemis' face hovering a scant inch from hers, the white tom seemingly grinning at her. "NANI?! Artemis, what is wrong with you?!" She accused, throwing a pillow at the cat to watch him nimbly dodge the projectile. "Minako-chan, you have a show to do in three hours. Up, up!" He replied, earning a groan from the idol.

As the only senshi always in the public eye, Minako had the difficult task of fighting youma, trying to look for Makoto, and all the while holding her career in order. Sometimes the blonde was certain that she would have failed numerous times if not for Artemis watching over her, her dear feline friend currently sitting on her desk. "Hurry up, now. We have to get going. Besides, I can keep looking into those guys who were at the club while you are out."

Blue human eyes met blue feline as the sleepy idol smiled gently at him. "Hai. I would be so very thankful, Artemis. Arigatou." She told him before shifting out from under her sheets, tugging off her night clothing and yanking on a very fashionable skirt and top. After setting her trademark cowboy hat on, Minako gave her loyal friend and retainer a thumbs-up, then exiting to head to her event.

The white tom glanced about for a bit until he spotted the file his best friend had been using to hold the data on the four men that had been at the club. Using his paws to delicately shuffle pages around, he took in the details of the men they had gathered, but one stood out more than the others to him right now; even the Ichiri man was dwarfed by the strange need for Artemis to uncover the identity of this one.

The man with the blue shirt on seemed to hold his attention, something about him almost taunting the mystical feline obnoxiously. Blues narrowed as he hissed in irritation, determined to unravel the mystery behind the man who seemed to have a different bottle in his hand in each picture that Zoisite had taken of him. He would solve this for both his dear Minako and for Makoto, and then he could also start working on setting up the idol and the pianist for a date.

* * *

Dark Makoto was sneering down at the cowering male, her expression full of the deepest hate as he sobbed, his words muffled by his jaw being wired shut from the elbow she had struck him with that night. He seemed to be trying to sink into the floor, the front of his denim pants saturated with his own urine; he had been so petrified that he had wet himself as she cornered him in his home. Green eyes cast him a disgusted look, his grey hues wide and wild in pure terror as she placed her shoe on his stomach to keep him still. "I remember you. You were the first one to rape me. You remember me, don't you?" The tall woman inquired in a voice laced with cruel glee, leaning down to grip his jaw in her right hand and firmly shake it, gratified by the muffled screech of agony it induced.

She practically threw his face out from her grip, moving back to pace as she giggled wickedly. "Wanna know what it felt like to be broken and helpless? Hai, of course you do!" She glanced about and noticed a bowling ball displayed on a shelf, the unstable warrior simply grabbing the heavy item and holding it calmly in her hands as her captive returned to screeching in horror, his eyes full of unrestrained fear. A deranged grin seemed to slowly spread like a fissure in concrete across her lips. "We could have such a ball!" She informed him before dropping it on his groin.

Instantly, the man grabbed the crushed area as his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, veins popping up all over his face as his cries took on a higher pitch for a mere second before he dry heaved. "Aww, wasn't that fun..." Dark Makoto noted a letter on his fridge. "Hitomi Kiro?" Her expression was alight with madness as he vomited in his mouth, the revolting result slowly leaking out of his mouth. But even so, Dark Makoto could feel something within her stirring slightly, a tiny whimper in her mind that caused her to frown deeply.

_-Makoto was curled tightly into a ball inside the darkness, her eyes tightly held shut as she whimpered and shook, alone and afraid. She couldn't stop the soft memories that tormented her, tears perpetually running down her cheeks. She had to wake up though, she felt like that fact was imperative as she groaned, trying so very hard to uncurl herself and open her eyes. The senshi of thunder had never felt so afraid, so lacking in the courage she was supposed to govern before, and it was so very difficult for the brunette just to keep from vanishing altogether already._

_Just then, Makoto felt a pair of lips very tenderly brushing against her forehead, strong arms encircling her firmly. She pressed deeper into the form that held her, shaking slightly until she heard the words, **"Shhhhh, it's okay... I'll protect us now. I'll protect you. I will keep you safe from that pain again."** A voice so hauntingly familiar tried to soothe; the thin edge of barely contained hate was tempered by the sincerity of it's words._

_The brawler relaxed, taking several deep breaths as the arms continued to hold her, steadily relaxing further into that protective embrace. **"See? Deep breaths, Tiger. Hai, that's good. You're safe. I'll keep you safe."** It assured the green eyed Amazonian._

_She finally worked up the courage to slowly open her eyes, taking in the form of Dark Jupiter coddling her protectively, her expression both concerned and deranged. **"Hey, you. Thought I almost lost you."** The cold personality teased, the green eyed girl staring at her in shock. **"N-nani...?"** She whispered, unaware of the vague sounds of muffled screams and choked gagging.-_

Dark Makoto watched in detached interest as Kiro choked on the vomit that was still in his mouth, the male heaving up more as his face turned redder as he found it more and more difficult to breathe. She leaned against the wall lazily as he reached one hand up to grip his throat, black lightning skittering along her body as she comforted the other her as best as she could. A tiny part of the evil woman regretted taking such extreme measures to gain control of the body, but it had been for the best; the dark personality had to protect them at all costs from such an attack and seek revenge on the ones who had done this to her. Including the senshi who had simply abandoned her that night.

_-Makoto felt the comforting grip fade as she looked around, taking slow, steady breaths to try to banish the fear. Where was she? What had happened? The Dark Jupiter grinned at her with a hint of sanity, the real brunette relaxing more as her protector remained with her, standing guard as she simply walked around the expanse of darkness in comfortable silence. Still, something deep inside of her was nagging at her to wake up, but she ignored it. Why would she wake up? This place wasn't dangerous, and she knew she was safe here.-_

* * *

Ami gasped in shock as she recalled where the male had been seen before, startling her mother. "He had been one of the men that attacked her! Okasan, it wasn't a random killing, it was revenge!" The older bluenette halted at her daughter's words, two sets of sapphire eyes locking in shock before Ami whipped out her communicator to call the others and have them meet her at her home to discuss her discovery.

Usagi was the first to agree, then the bluenette called for Minako before hanging up, remembering her show that the blonde was currently performing. Next she called Mamoru, then the Shitennou before dialing Rei, chewing her thumb nervously as the other end just kept ringing.

* * *

_-Rei was kneeling before the crows, the creatures watching her intently as their Princess steeled herself. The miko needed to know, even though the familiars seemed to insist that she should not keep pressing for answers. **"Phobos, Deimos. I command you as Princess Mars to show me how to stop Dark Makoto."** She finally stated in a firm voice, watching the flame birds stiffen, but nod. **"As you wish, Princess Mars."** Deimos whispered, the flames around them roaring higher to become images, clear shapes and figures visible in the dancing heat._

_Rei spotted the form of Dark Jupiter before a flaming image of herself and the other senshi, her purple hues wide in wonder. She watched the Sailor Mars in the vision try to reason with the wildly laughing warrior of courage, the other her growing more and more desperate to appeal to the real Makoto that didn't even seem to exist anymore. Both Phobos and Deimos spoke as one, their joined voice echoing eerily throughout the sacred flames, **"Even though you try to save her, Makoto as you knew her doesn't exist anymore. The only way to stop Dark Jupiter is to cleanse her with fire."** The fiery Mars in the vision seemed to be weeping as she swung her arms around, her voice wrought with despair and heartbreak. **"And to purify her, you must destroy her."**_

_"Burning... Mandala!" The warrior of Mars choked out, closing her eyes tightly as the attack leapt towards the insane senshi. **"IIE!"** Rei screeched, reaching her hand out as if to halt the attack, her own face drenched with tears. **"MAKOTO!"**_

_The attack engulfed the other soldier, Rei listening to Makoto's death scream before the vision faded, the crows speaking once more. **"She must perish if you are to stop her. If the real Jupiter no longer lives, then there is no hope for her. And to kill the body, kills the dark entity as well."** The miko turning to look at her familiars as a sob escaped her, unwilling to believe the truth, but unable to deny it either. **"But... I can't kill her... Please, please tell me there is another way..."** She begged, but receiving piteous glances instead before she felt herself being gently pushed out of the heart of the temple flames. **"We are always here if you need us, Princess Mars."** They told her before she was pushed back into the world.-_

Rei was crying in shock as the sacred flames crackled peacefully before her, the slow realization that if the true Makoto no longer existed she would be forced to kill her making her feel violently ill. How was she supposed to do that? Just how was she supposed to kill her friend? Her ally. Her love.

* * *

Ami hung up after the tenth call to Rei had proved unsuccessful, turning to Michiru and Haruka next to ask them to come over. The phone rang, the worried bluenette idly hearing her mother get the door for Usagi as she waited for one of the two older women to answer.

* * *

_-Haruka knew it was a dream, but she didn't care, her midnight blue eyes staring deep into emerald green hues as the younger woman writhed slightly under her, gently pinned. The butch was panting slightly as she leaned closer to the tomboy, kissing her neck teasingly as her right hand maintained a firm hold on the brunette's wrists, the left hand tracing under the hem of Makoto's shirt and gliding along the lightly tanned skin. The soft moan her actions elicited made the wind warrior shiver with desire, nipping tenderly at the crook of her neck as her left hand slid up higher, working it's way towards the large, soft breast of the younger woman, listening to the breathy moans and whimpers of pleasure that escaped her lips.-_

**_*Zzzzzzzzzztttttt!* *Zzzzzzzzztttttt!*_ **

Haruka groaned in frustration as she was pulled from her very lovely dream by the sound of her communicator going off, grasping the device and throwing it across the room with a growl of irritation. "FUCK THIS FUCKING PHONE!" She half roared, rolling over on the couch as she heard the cellular device hit the wall. Haruka could hear Michiru answer her communicator in the library, though the tired blonde sat up grumpily and scratched her stomach lazily. It had been such a good dream, and then the damn communicator had to go and ruin it for her; the now testy woman mentally seething at whoever it was that had contacted her.

Yet in a few seconds, her aqua haired lover was regally hurrying into the room, her expression worried. "Haru, Ami-chan says to meet her at the Mizuno house." Though an amused expression sparked onto the musicians' face at the flush of the taller woman's skin, the frustrated annoyance making her giggle as she watched Haruka shift and squirm slightly. "Did you have a dream about-" Michiru teased, earning a blushing glare from her girlfriend and the short answer of, "Don't even finish that. I don't have feelings for Mako."

Michiru rolled her royal blue eyes as she simply smirked at the blonde, knowing very well that she had indeed been dreaming of a particular brunette. She wasn't jealous, which almost shocked the soldier of Neptune, but they had known the Inner Senshi for so long that if Haruka wanted to bed the green eyed woman a few times, she had no problems with it. However, it was the denial that worried her, and the fact that the Jupiter soldier was currently their foe made it even more difficult for her stubborn lover to admit. "Alright, let's go." Michiru heard Haruka urge, snapping out of her thoughts to see the masculine lesbian in a men's dress shirt and jeans. "Hai." The senshi of the seas agreed, the duo going out to the sports car, Haruka starting it up, and heading out to the Mizuno house.

* * *

Dark Makoto still watched the man as he suffocated, his eyes rolled into his head as his body fought against the vomit-clogged airways. However, she wanted a bit more fun, and so she cut a hole in Kiro's cheek to let the mess drain out faster, the blood mixing with it as he struggled to suck in glorious oxygen. "Dark Jupiter power, make-up!" She snarled, black lightning dancing along her body in heavy bands as she transformed, until the girl stood before the man in her black fuku etched in gold lightning bolts, and spinning her naginata idly in her hands. "Now, let the games begin." She stated as she laughed, her blade flashing out at his hand.

_-Makoto was still walking around the vast nothingness as Dark Jupiter followed closely behind her, the insane senshi oddly relaxed compared to how the body was acting. The girl turned to grin at her kindly, seeing a similar smile returned to her as she turned back. The other her was a guardian, that much she could sense, but the nagging for her to wake up was growing stronger, now a firm urging in the back of her mind. Still, the Jupiter warrior refused to hear it. She couldn't recall how she came to be here, just that wherever she was, the powerful guard would keep her safe from harm. And yet, things were feeling more and more off by the second, the brawler frowning a bit. She could vaguely recall people that she cared a great deal about; a group of men and women that were her family. But no matter how hard she tried, Makoto just couldn't remember them.-_

Dark Jupiter walked around the man as he twitched, several non-vital organs tossed around the room while he stared at her in horrified agony, the word 'RAPIST' carved into his forehead. She yawned and turned, leaving him to die alone as she grinned happily, already changing back to her human form. She would turn her attentions to the senshi next before taking down the other two men. Dark Makoto laughed wildly as she imagined herself standing atop the pile of bodies, bathed in their blood as she grinned triumphantly. Yes, no one would ever hurt her again.

* * *

Ami looked at all of the girls around the table as Rei came rushing in, Luna and Artemis trailing close behind her. "Gomen! I had been scrying." She apologized, everyone taking note of her worn expression and puffy eyes. "It's alright, Rei-chan." Usagi assured, waiting for the miko to pull up a chair before Ami started speaking.

"We have been thinking far too much into why Dark Makoto targeted a human. Look at this." She placed photos of the man in the blue shirt in the middle of the table. "He was the man who was killed. She's torturing her attackers." The bluenette looking around the table, watching everyone suddenly battling with conflicting emotions over the news.

However, it was Haruka that finally voiced the thing everyone was thinking. "Ano... I know I should feel horrified, but I... I almost am happy she killed him." Usagi adding, "I can't honestly say I feel bad about his death anymore." Rei had the tiny ghost of a smile on her lips as she glared at the man in the picture. "Serves the bastard right." Kunzite spat, the other generals nodding solemnly.

A large part of the warrior of wisdom agreed with their sentiments, but she had to remain objective. "But this still means she will kill three other people, and the real Mako-chan never would do that." Her sapphire blue eyes leveled with haunted amethyst. "Rei-chan? Did you see something?" A timid nod made the medical student uneasy, suddenly unsure of what they could do for the tall fighter she loved as Rei stood.

The shrine maiden bit her trembling lip to try and calm herself, taking a deep breath as well as her heart felt like it was shattering in her chest. "While scrying, it became clear that there is a possibility that the real Makoto no longer exists." Everyone stiffened, the senshi of passion continuing. "If... if that is the case, then we must... we must destroy the Dark Makoto. And to destroy her, is to stop her. Unless the real Mako is there, we must kill the body to destroy the evil mind."

The room was dead silent, all of the occupants staring at the now crying priestess in horror, the raven haired young woman gripping the scar on her shoulder from the electricity of her friend firmly. Soon, it may very well be the only thing she would have left of her.

* * *

_-Makoto could feel something gripping her hand as it reached out before her; a firm yet comforting hold that grounded her. It wasn't her guardian, but someone she knew. No, people she knew. Green eyes grew concerned as she struggled to remember the people that her gut told her needed her, her eyebrows furrowed. **"I... I need to wake up..."** She whispered to no one in particular, her protector moving to stand in front of her. **"Iie. I can't protect you if you do. Stay here where it's safe."** The woman urged._

_The Jupiter warrior was torn again. Staying safe sounded wonderful, but people needed her, people she cared about deeply. Who were they? What had happened? Why was this woman so determined to keep her here? Makoto shook her head. **"Iie, I must. Gomenasai."** The expression of the other woman became enraged, roaring unstable fury as the brunette forced herself out of this self-created sanctuary and back into her mind.-_

Dark Makoto was staring angrily at the surface of the mirror, the woman snarling in fury as she halted in her task of cleaning the blood from her skin, however it wasn't her reflection staring back. Makoto stood on the other side of the glass pane, her green eyes wide in horror at the blood that coated her arms, shirt, and splattered across her face. **_"Nani...?"_** She breathed in confusion, the possessed body glaring at her more, an unstable grin on her lips. "I told you that I couldn't protect you out here, Mako." Dark Makoto scolded gently, the two pairs of green eyes locked. "And now you're stuck here with me."

* * *

 **A/N:** I LOATHE this new uploading system. It tanked the original file so I had to retype and edit it ALL. RAAAAAAAAGGHHH! Anyways, Next chapter goes back to Makoto/Dark Makoto focused, and it will be a more psychological one again. Comment, leave reviews, and don't forget to shout out your favorite pairing!


	13. Socio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Socio by Stone Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I was able to get back into the groove of writing between working like a dog and sewing my cosplay. And so I was able to finish this chapter sooner than I expected. Don't forget that I have the song playlist for this fic on my profile in case you want to hear the songs that inspired the chapters. This one is heavily influenced by the song lyrics.
> 
> WARNING: Strong language, adult content, dark themes, violence, and... That's really it for this chapter. A rather tame one in that regard.
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! But I am geeking the hell out about the reboot.

Makoto stared at the crimson painted woman, her eyes looking at her body, but knowing it wasn't her at the same time. Her hand reached out, but the tips of her fingers hit the glass surface, pressing her palms against the cool pane as the other her giggled. "See? You're trapped out here. Dammit Mako, this is why you can't have nice things." The cruel brunette spoke in a vaguely kind voice that seemed to be reserved only for her.

Makoto was reeling from the words as she pressed harder against the glass. Where was she? What was going on? The memories flooded back as she recalled the roar of the airplane engines, screaming in terror on the floor just before she mentally reached out for the only thing that was stronger than her own mind; Dark Makoto. The evil entity had been willing to both control the body and protect the true mind by sealing it away in a sort of amnesia filled corner of their mind, turning a small portion of her own psyche into a guardian for the now docile girl.

"I remember now..." Her green eyes were wide as she slumped against the glass, panting in horror. "Who... Who did we kill...?" She couldn't truly believe that she had actually killed, but that amount of blood couldn't be from herself, the body shrugging as she returned to trying to wash her arms clean. "Well, which one do you want to hear first? There are three corpses from us."

Makoto felt her heart clench in terror; had she killed her friends? Had she killed Ami? Rei? "A-all three. Tell me." She weakly demanded, watching Dark Makoto standing straighter as she took a deep breath. "Kiro, Hakuno, Tenchi." Were the three names, images of the dead or dying men filtering into the real Makoto's mind, recognizing each one as three of the four attackers.

She felt like everything was spinning wildly, her green eyes looking around the expanse of nothing around her and then the glass pane that was the mirrior before her. "Oh Kami-sama... Iie... Iie... I can't..." She keened, out of breath and dizzy, Dark Makoto leaning closer to the surface that seperated them. "Hey, hey! Mako, keep it together, dammit!" The cruel woman ordered, her voice laced with worry.

She wasn't certain why, but she struggled to obey the other her, taking slow, deep breaths to regain composure. After a few minutes, the Dark Makoto seemed to feel she had gathered her wits enough to keep cleaning off the blood. "We just have that last fucker and then we can go to the senshi." Her green eyes narrowed as an insane smile filled with malice spread across her lips. "I'll make them pay for leaving us like that."

Makoto felt her chest tighten in horror, staring at the dark counterpart shaking her head in an attempt to feebly convince her otherwise. It made the soldier of courage feel sick to think that she would fight, and possibly kill, her friends. "Please, please, don't do this... It doesn't have to be this way." Makoto begged, her hands flush against the surface of the glass as tears ran down her cheeks. If only she could appeal to that shred of decency that was only for her, that Dark Makoto only held for the real senshi of Jupiter.

The insane girl clenched her jaw even as a strained grin appeared on her lips, a shuddering giggle escaping her as Dark Makoto watched the crimson tinted water swirl down the drain. "Hai, it does." Was the simple reply, though their eyes didn't meet. Dark Makoto had to protect the girl; this wasn't an option. Those damn senshi had betrayed her once before, so what was to keep them from doing so again? What would keep them from deciding to kill her since they all knew that she was physically stronger than all of them? "Why does it have to be this way...?" The guardian of thunder begged.

The evil entity finally looked into the sobbing woman's eyes, her own emerald hues full of cold, detached resolve. She would kill senshi and that Ichiri man, and damn anyone who was fool enough to stand in her way. "Because I won't let us be betrayed again. Can't you see I'm doing this for you? They will die. And it will be a beautiful bloodbath."

* * *

Rei was half-asleep during the meeting, Ami could see how exhausted she was from still trying to find a way to save the woman they loved, even though it was pointless. The bluenette was growing worried about how the strain could affect the priestess, but the other senshi around them were still bickering about what was to be done. Over the last few weeks, there had been many such meetings with the senshi and shitennou, all of them ending in verbal arguments between the ones who felt that there was no option but to kill Makoto, and those who swore there was another way. Last meeting had seen Haruka nearly come to blows with Zoisite, Michiru stepping in to calm her butch lover before they destroyed the shrine's fire room. _"ENOUGH!"_ A voice shouted over the din, Ami seeing Rei snap to attention and wipe her mouth a bit. _'So, she had been sleeping after all.'_ Ami mused.

All eyes turned to Usagi, looking at the standing blonde as her blue eyes sparkled with an unfamiliar emotion that they rarely saw in the clumsy princess. "Stop fighting, right now." Her voice was what could almost be a low growl if it had come from anyone else. Usagi just simply didn't make such sounds, and everyone stared at her in shock as she went on. "Why must we chose now if we have to resort to killing Mako-chan? Are some of you really so quick to consider her lost?"

Minako shot to her feet, her own blue orbs glaring at their princess. "Usagi, she's killed three people! _THREE!_ She almost killed you once, and she injured ten guards when she broke into that prison to kill Tenchi! Next time it could be one of us, and the real Mako would never kill a human. Even Rei herself said that all hope was lost on her." The idol gestured to the miko who openly flinched, Ami placing a hand on the tired warrior's shoulder to attempt a bit of comfort.

"Iie. She said it was a possibility, and if that was to be the case, then we would be forced to use lethal force on her." Nephrite whispered, his blue eyes on Ami. He knew that Minako was concerned with the safety of their princess, but the commander of the senshi was becoming almost over-zealous in her efforts. He could almost see Dark Makoto's justification of wanting to strike the down as quickly as possible. "There is still the chance of her being somewhere in the mind, simply trapped."

Ami cleared her throat, gaining the attention of everyone. "I believe we must fight Makoto, but we can't simply attack to kill on sight. She would never attack us to kill if it was one of us. She didn't when I was Dark Mercury. Why was I given the chance to prove I was still good, but not Mako-chan?"

The room went dead silent as they weighed their options, Kunzite speaking next. "I agree. We must first see if the real Makoto is truly no longer there before we assume the worst." His stern eyes landed on Zoisite and Minako. "We can't turn into that which we fight in our haste to protect. Makoto may still be in there. Have you truly forsaken your friend already?"

Minako had been seething, ready to spit out a crude few choice words when the meaning of his sunk in. Had she really forsaken the senshi of courage so quickly? Her thoughts turning back to almost three weeks prior, when Dark Jupiter first arrived. She had been the first to attack, the one who had instigated the fight that had left her ankle a bit sprained for six days. The warrior of Venus had never really given it much thought, the safety of the princess her only concern, but now she could see that she had already given Makoto up for lost. She, the commander of the senshi, had given up hope on one of her comrades. Makoto never would have done that.

Usagi cast the eldest general a smile of gratitude before taking in a deep breath through her nose and drawing herself up to her full, meager height as a strangely powerful air of confidence swirled around her. "We will not search out Dark Jupiter, but we will defend ourselves if she comes. Do not kill her, but subdue her. Do I make myself clear?" The blonde young woman commanded, evoking the presence of the queen she would one day be.

"Hai." Everyone replied respectfully, Rei relaxing visibly at the new orders. She felt confident that she could defend herself against Makoto, but still she wanted to find a way to undo this curse that had been thrust upon the thunder warrior. If she couldn't, then how would she ever get the chance to confess herself to the green eyed fighter?

* * *

Makoto was looking around the darkness that surrounded her, noticing other patches of light randomly spaced in this place she had found herself in. The Dark Makoto was currently occupied in the shower, the true mind wandering cautiously through the silent nothing towards another patch of light, confused at how she was only just now seeing them. The brunette peered through another portal, seeing Minako's empty room through the glass of her mirror before backing away swiftly in shock. Her green eyes scanned the no longer so dark expanse, noting more of these areas of light than she had originally spotted, or even identified a few moments before. "Nani...?" She whispered in confusion as she glanced through another such opening to see her body taking a shower, her vantage point clearly from the reflective metal shower head.

Swiftly, she moved away from that one, backing away into where these portals seemed to join; it appeared that each of these light patches lead to reflective surfaces that she could use to look into the outside world from her prison. "Freedom in a cage..." Makoto snarled, her emerald eyes narrowed in frustration.

She could feel her own anger amplified by the insanity that the evil entity created, suddenly fighting to keep herself from being swept away by the intoxicating madness that would spiral her rage out of control. The senshi of the storms had to figure a way out of this place; she wasn't entirely sure how much more she could handle. Her eyes darted around in hopes of finding some method of escape, only to clutch her head helplessly when there was none for her. This wasn't something that Makoto could Supreme Thunder to death and destroy, and for the warrior, the thought of being against an enemy she couldn't beat into submission was a nightmare. Still, the brunette took a deep, cleansing breath as Rei had taught her before wandering back over to the portal that lead to the mirror in her own bathroom and spotting the evil entity trying to figure out how to create the illusion of sanity in her expressions. "Oh, hey! Mako, can you help me out here? Normal seems really hard to fake." Dark Makoto prompted as she stood clad only in black boxers and a black lace bra, her ear to ear grin tainted with malice.

The true Makoto clenched her jaw tightly, her hands balled into fists at her side as she responded in a cold voice, "Go fuck yourself."

The body threw her head back and let out a stuttering laugh. "Huh, that sounds like a plan! I think I'll do that first. Be back soon!" She crooned, leaving the young woman dumbstruck and blushing slightly as she moved to the door. "Because next I plan to kill the senshi instead of that fucking bastard, Ichiri." And with that, the insane version wandered out of the bathroom and turned off the light.

Makoto was flustered by the brash statement that the evil personality was taking her crude quip on a more literal level, but she knew that she had to find some way to warn the others before it was to late. She could recall that Dark Jupiter had been able to appear in the real world to more than just her and influence her surroundings, but how was a mystery to her. If only there was some way to get through... Makoto braced her hands against the glass that separated her from the real world and pushed as hard as she could against it, feeling it give slightly under the strain of her force. She pushed harder, trying to break the glass moments before the sensation of a thousand knifes being thrust into her caused her to screech in pain and crumple to the seemingly invisible floor below her, panting to try and catch her breath; it had been excruciating and easily one of the worst pains she had felt aside from being attacked by those four men. As the brunette lay there, trying to collect her resolve, she also fought back her tears. Crying would solve nothing, and she had to be strong for the others, her friends lives were in her hands. "Maybe I... I'm too far gone..." The lightning wielder whispered, feeling a surge of panic rising in her chest.

She shook her head to clear it, angrily chewing her lip as she sat up. She couldn't live this way, like a prisoner able to only watch and beg for the Dark Makoto to stop killing her friends. But she had to remain calm so she could try to create a plan, otherwise it surely would be her downfall. _'Too bad Ami isn't here... She always knows what to do.'_ The busty woman thought with a sad smirk, taking a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth.

It was the same technique Rei had shown her while she had been staying at the temple, Makoto continuing the slow, even, calming breaths to focus. _'In and out, Mako-chan.'_ She could almost feel Rei next to her, breathing in that same steady rhythm as she cleared her mind completely.

* * *

Rei was sitting in front of the sacred fire of her shrine, gazing into the dancing flames as she began breathing deep, slow, calming breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. The flames crackled in the hearth while she continued, feel an odd tug in the back of her mind; it wasn't harsh, or dangerous, but more like that of one of the children tugging on her hand to get her attention if they needed her for something. The miko hesitantly followed it, her violet eyes sliding shut while her mind drifted away.

_-Rei opened her eyes once again, finding herself in a strange place that was split into two halves; the half she was kneeling on was like the flames of the temple fire, the other half was endless blackness in all direction, but small, curious shapes of light were appearing there. She knew she wasn't scrying, but still she was someplace similar in a way, finally seeing a figure kneeling in the same position she was before her as everything stopped moving, her heart pounding harshly in joy at the sight of the real Makoto breathing in time with her. **"Mako..."** Rei managed to whisper, seeing emerald green eyes flutter open and focus on her._

_Makoto couldn't help the tears that were spilling from her eyes, part of her certain that she had accidentally fallen into the insanity that had been trying to coax her into giving up, and part overjoyed she was seeing some form of Rei before her. Insanity fueled vision or not, she had missed the miko so very much. Her sad smile was filled with relieved desperation, knowing that her friend and crush could plainly see that she wasn't the evil woman who was currently doing... Kami-sama knows what in her bedroom. **"R-rei..."** The tall fighter choked out amid the sobs, her hands gripping the pants of her gi that she still seemed to be in. **"I don't know what's wrong... It's like I'm too far gone... I k-killed three people..."** The warrior stated sadly, watching the other soldier shake her head in refusal._

_**"Iie. You didn't, the Dark Jupiter did."** Rei tried to reassure her, feeling fear welling up inside of her. She had at least found that the real Makoto lived, but now she had to figure out a way to try to save her. She could see that this was wearing on the fighter, being trapped here and isolated aside from the madness of her other self. **"Mako, listen to me. We can still fight this, together. The others will help us to fix this and get rid of the Dark Makoto. Just please, trust us. We can save you."**_

_Makoto wasn't fond of the idea that she needed saving, clutching her head before looking at the girl she so desperately wanted to tell that she believed her. " **You don't understand, Rei-chan! It's like living with a curse! I can't escape, I can't run, I can't fight back. It's driving me insane!"** Her voice dropped as she thought of the guilt she felt for her murdered tormentors. **"It's killing me a bit more every day..."** Her green eyes leveled with amethyst hues as she stated, **"Something I despise is going to try to take my life..."**_

_The shrine maiden gasped softly at the thought of Dark Makoto destroying the senshi of Jupiter, her jaw set stubbornly. **"Iie! Makoto, we will find a way to defeat her."** But then quiet words of, **"Then you better hurry. She's going to try to kill you all today."** Made her freeze._

_It was absurd, trying to imagine fighting the insane girl, but she had to do it. She opened her mouth to admit her love for the brash fighter, to speak what she had felt when the other woman stiffened and looked about, then gave Rei an apologetic glance. **"Gomen, but you have to leave before the other one knows."** Shoving at Rei to knock her backwards. **"MAKOTO!"** Rei yelped in surprise and frustration, feeling like she was speeding away from the amazonian warrior and back towards her body, hearing a vague whisper she didn't quiet catch.-_

Rei gasped and panted, glaring in her anger before standing. She had been so close to Makoto and now she had no idea if she would ever be able to talk to her again. However, she had to call the others and inform them of what she had discovered, grabbing her communicator and dialing up Ami first.

* * *

Makoto had pushed Rei the moment she had sensed the deranged version of herself re-enter the bathroom, watching the miko being yanked backwards sadly. "I love you." She whispered, knowing it wouldn't reach her; if she did perish, it wouldn't be fair for the senshi of flame to hear those words and dwell upon them.

Swiftly, the powerhouse stood and wandered back over to the mirror that her now a bit relaxed body was before, blushing furiously that she really had taken her words seriously. Dark Makoto was smirking at her, placing her hand against the mirrored surface as she spoke. "Hey there. Guess I'll get going now. Time to kill those traitors." Her face was a twisted mask of joy and fury, a tear falling from her left eye. "They won't dare hurt us ever again."

"Please, you don't have to do this. I sacrificed myself for Usagi, and she had tried to get help. Please, just, just don't hurt them!" Makoto pleaded, placing her hand against the glace where the other's was, trying to appeal to the cruel her. "We're safe, right? They won't come after us, so we won't need to fight. Please, please don't kill them."

For a moment, all was silent, both Makotos were silently standing in a perfect reflection of each other aside from the expressions; one angry, the other pleading. Finally, Dark Makoto spoke. "I can't take that chance, Mako." Her grin was unstable as her eyes moved to the left in thought. "Now, who should I kill first...? Ami, or Rei?"


	14. Hero (Skillet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Hero by Skillet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WOOOOT! Chapter fourteen! Super excited to be posting this one. As you can see, this chapter also features the artist in the title. Mainly because there is another chapter by the same name that will be coming up, but it is based off of a different song with the same title. So, sit back and enjoy this ride.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains Dark themes, violence, adult language, and other stuff. It's rated M for a reason folks, but this one is still fairly tame. I seriously will be livid if someone complains of the graphic nature by this chapter.
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> Thanks to: All of my readers. You reading, favorite-ing, following, and reviewing is what keeps this thing going. All y'all are awesome. And possibly need some therapy. But then again, who doesn't?
> 
> Special thanks to: Bry, who is the world's best beta. I lovel you with extra lovels for letting me prod you at all hours to double check my work.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. Just I am fan-girling over the reboot next month. Who's with me on that?!

Makoto felt like the breath had been knocked out of her when the other Makoto singled out the warriors of flame and ice as her first targets. "Iie... You.. You leave them alone." She demanded breathlessly, removing her hand from the surface of the glass as Dark Makoto laughed insanely.

The unhinged woman opted to taunt the helpless warrior, giggling wildly as she folded her arms under her chest. "Hmmmm, which one first... I think I'll kill pretty little Ami-chan first, nice and quick. She's far too weak and her poor mind just would be able to stand torture, after all. I'll try to make it as painless as possible for you, Mako."

_*Thudthudthudthud*_

Makoto felt her heart pounding fiercely in her chest, taking a step away as her fists clenched and unclenched, rage coursing through her. "Iie... You keep away from them..." She hissed angrily, her emerald hues flashing in fury. The warrior wasn't trying to control her hate and rage, her body almost humming as the powerful emotion kept building inside of her.

Dark Makoto laughed, her grin impossibly wide with mirth. "Hai~! And as for Rei..." The name was spat out like venom. "I will make it slow. She will be begging for death long before I even consider granting it to her."

Makoto felt something inside of her snap, her right fist rearing back as she screeched in pure rage. "IIE!" And shot her balled fist forwards with every ounce of strength in her body towards the barrier that separated then, uncaring about whatever pain she might feel as a result.

However, it hit the glass and the mirror exploded outwards, Dark Makoto shielding her face with her arms from the sharp fragments of reflective glass. After the tinkling of mirror pieces hitting the tile had come to a stop, the slightly cut woman lowered her arms to look at the only piece of mirror that had remained in the frame to see the girl snarling and panting. With a contemptuous huff, she grinned, speaking in an amused voice. "That temper is really wasted on you, Mako. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back soon." And stalked off.

After being left alone, Makoto realized that the blinding agony of breaking the glass never came, studying the result of her outburst of anger. Her hand was fine, the fragments everywhere in the bathroom, and only one chunk left in the frame. Her pure anger had allowed her to smash through the barrier of her prison. However, the warrior of protection couldn't dwell that fact as her friends were counting on her. She turned and quickly began ducking into portals, trying to locate Rei before Dark Makoto could; she could feel a swell of power as the other version transformed into Dark Jupiter, a wave of insanity flooding her for a moment before vanishing. The rush of unstable thoughts had left her winded, a very tiny part of her almost feeling hopeless, that she was just human and she too needed someone to fight for her. Not with her, but for her.

The brunette shook her head to clear her thoughts, taking a deep breath in through her nose before keeping on with her task. Everyone's lives depended on her being strong, and she couldn't live with herself if she failed them.

* * *

Rei was pacing in her bedroom, mentally drained from calling everyone to explain that Makoto was still in there, though unable to control the body. Demios and Phobos had been cryptic with their assistance, the miko wanting nothing more that to throttle the fiery birds from their lack of clarity. Out of the corner of her eye, the raven haired priestess could have sworn that she had seen something move in her mirror, turning to face the item in question curiously. She took a few hesitant steps closer, her violet eyes growing wide in shock as the faint image of Makoto seemed to fade into view, the tall warrior yelling at her soundlessly through the glass that separated them, Rei's own reflection stil on the surface. "Makoto! Mako-chan, what's happening?!" She yelled, trying to somehow claw her way through the glass to get to her.

Makoto could sense the building attack from the body of Dark Jupiter that had to be near, shouting for the other girl to run, transform, duck, but it seemed that the miko couldn't hear a word of it. It was overwhelming, the power that was being collected in what she knew was the form of electric green edged black energy. Rei wouldn't survive that kind of attack. Once again, the senshi of protection delved into her rage, her fury that the darkness within her was daring to threaten someone she cared about, someone she was still trying to fight the feeling of love for. Her emerald eyes shone in a blazing fire of her rage, her fists clutched together as she lifted them over her right shoulder while widening her stance for added force. "GET DOWN!" She roared, swinging the fists at the glass with all the anger and force she could.

* * *

**_"GET DOWN!"_ **

Rei heard the command clearly as if the woman she love had yelled it directly into her ear, the shrine maiden instantly dropping to the tatami mats the moment her mind fully processed the order. Seconds later, the glass seemed to explode from her mirror, followed by her window as glass fragments rained down onto her to leave small cuts and thin lines of blood here and there on her fair skin. Above her, she could hear and feel the crackle of electricity, not needing to look up to know that a bolt of lightning had passed over her. Violet eyes remained closed until she heard a chair shatter, her eyes darting up cautiously once the hail of shards ended to see another chair launch out her now broken window as if hurled by an unseen force. For the briefest of moments, Rei saw the spectral figure of Makoto reaching for the cast iron teapot as her next projectile, the powerful fighter's face etched in anger before she vanished from sight. "Mako..." The young woman breathed, hearing a loud bellow of pain as the pot was hurled out the window and struck the target.

"MAKO! Stop fighting me! It's for your own good that I kill her! She betrayed you! She'll do it again and again until one of you is DEAD!" She clearly could tell that the voice belonged to Dark Jupiter, Rei knowing that Makoto may soon run out of ammunition or energy.

And yet, the knowledge that a small, evil, unstable part of the brunette soldier truly did believe that Rei would only betray and leave her was like a blade in her heart. She would never dare to betray her! And yet, the shrine maiden had to escape before the other woman forced her way past the flying obstacles, crawling to the door as she heard a yelp of shock from outside. Dark Jupiter seemed to have been caught off guard by something, giving Rei the chance to scurry into the main shrine for safety, speaking loudly, "Mars power, make-up!"

Her miko clothing was replaced by the crisp white fuku, red pumps, bib, and skirt, and purple bows, Sailor Mars darting out quickly to see the Sailor Uranus standing a good distance from Dark Jupiter, the butch woman looking like the poster child for conflicted as she kept herself planted within the insane senshi's sight. "Kitten...? Mako, can you hear me?" Uranus questioned in an uncertain voice, her deep blue eyes betraying her worry.

Sailor Venus raced up with Artemis in hot pursuit, her eyes wide in shock. "I saw Mako-chan in my mirror, and I knew something was wrong!" Zoisite skid to a halt next to her, holding his curved blade warily as he watched the brunette snarl at the open air in front of her, snapping her teeth at nothing like a rabid dog while the other senshi and shitennou arrived.

Dark Jupiter was watching Makoto furiously, enraged that the girl had forced her way into the physical world and was now fighting against her, a grin that was as cold as it was unstable moving slowly across her lips as she held her naginata in front of her body defensively. She was tuning the world out to try and fend off the other her, giggling from time to time between the growls. "See? See?! They want to kill us! They only will keep betraying us over and over again until they kill us. You sacrificed yourself to save your princess and what did they do?! They LEFT us there to SUFFER. Heeheeheheh... We have to kill them first. We do! Even your precious Ami-chan and Rei-chan are ready to end us!" The deranged warrior babbled to the spectral form of the fighter, her emerald hues shifting around but always settling back to where the girl only she could see was standing.

Makoto was standing before Dark Jupiter, still clad in that same gi that she had been wearing when she had surrendered to the evil psyche, her hands raised in a fighting stance. Her gaze was filled with that intoxicating rage that threatened to pull her under it's influence and sweep her away into the unstoppable power of insanity, but she was taking slow, steady breaths to keep that shred of rational thinking that would anchor her mind in sanity. Her teeth were bared in clear fury, mind squared off against body as Makoto spoke, her voice laced with anger. "Iie. They are not here to kill us out of spite. They are here to stop us. Even if they are forced to kill us. However, I am going to level that playing field now!"

The unstable eyes of the evil senshi darkened substantially as the other girl lunged, her left hand sweeping back as black lightning edged in electric green crackled along her form and began to also collect in her hand. "Dark," The attack was building, almost sucking away light from around the cruel soldier as if to accentuate her fall from the side of good. "Lightning!" She shouted menacingly, throwing her hand forwards to toss the attack like a baseball at the specter, cackling like a hyena in sadistic glee.

Makoto bellowed angrily as she caught the attack and hurled it into the concrete below, diving into the body as the two minds waged war for control. Limbs jerked as the weapon dropped to the broken ground, clattering noisily as her body swayed with the force of the internal struggle. Green eyes were wide and unfocused, odd gurgling sounds escaping her throat as Dark Jupiter twitched and staggered about. The black lightning that danced across her skin now had a few bolts of that pure blue tinted white among them, all eyes on the soldier of Jupiter before she gasped loudly.

Kunzite held his sword aloft as trembling hands extended out in a non-threatening gesture, the warrior's green hues full of panicked need. "Please! Please, you have to stop me! She'll kill you all! Rei-chan! Ami-chan! Haruka-san! Please! She's insane!" They heard her beg, the voice unmistakably Makoto's as tears trailed from her eyes. Her form was shaking harshly, as if each second of being in control was a battle.

Sailor Neptune spoke for her speechless lover, replying swiftly, "Mako, we will subdue her, you know that. You will be fine." The grimace of pain that caused the powerful brunette's features to scrunch up did not go unmissed. "We will help you!"

The warrior of courage was fighting so hard to keep talking, Dark Jupiter struggling to take over again just as fiercely. "IIE! Michiru... You must kill me! Please, please, don't let me kill you all!" She was sobbing silently, her face a bit splotchy from her tears. "I have killed three people already, don't let me kill any of you next... I couldn't bear it..."

Sailor Moon could feel her heart breaking as she watched the young soldier beg them to kill her, the girl she had befriended three years ago pleading with them to stop her from harming them. She could clearly recall when Makoto had beaten up those three punks in front of her, the tall girl a pariah to most of the students due to her brash attitude and boyish air. And yet, she was kind, gentle, but firm if needed. Trying to always be the one in front of the group to defend them all from harm and attack those who threatened them. The first to be injured, and almost always the most battered. But Sailor Moon felt as though this was the one time that she had failed the courageous senshi. Makoto had been the one who had needed to be saved for once, and the blonde princess had let her down so horribly that now they all were paying the price of her failure; forced to choose between killing their friend or dying at her hands. "M-mako-chan... I... Gome-"

She was cut off by a hollow chuckle escaping the Jupiter senshi. "Iie. No more apologies, Sailor Moon. I chose to stay behind that night. I chose to sacrifice myself to save you. I would make the same choice over and over again, Princess." She grunted in pain as her body jerked, the struggle for control starting anew. "KILL ME! Please, just kill me!" She shouted, the sound wrought with pain.

Sailor Mercury was sobbing, unsure of how she would go about killing the girl she loved, seeing her expression of doubt and reluctance mirrored in the faces of the others. None of them could think of an attack, as if they all were trapped in a surreal dream and this all had to be a trick. However, black lightning gathered around her before lashing out at the struggling senshi of storms, a strangled screech of pain tearing from her throat as she jerked violently, slumping to her hands and knees before a tiny chuckle started up. The soft sound was slowly growing in intensity, building until the sounds of insane laughter seemed to envelope them all.

Dark Jupiter was jerking a bit from the lightning that had thrown Makoto back out of control, her head lolling on her neck like a puppet the had a string or two severed, her twitching hand grasping her weapon. "Ohhhhh Mako. You shouldn't have tried to do that. Silly, silly girl. Now I'll torture them all~!" She taunted in a sing-song voice, laughing riotously as she twirled the weapon in her hands idly.

The evil entity could sense the girl stirring within her mind, the warrior feeling weak and helpless as she recovered from the blast. Makoto couldn't help the sensation of being the one who needed to be saved this time, and Dark Jupiter noted that despite her pleas the girl didn't want to die. However, the dark version wasn't about to test that theory, dashing at the other senshi to attack them full-out, growling and laughing all the while as her blades swung at them viciously.

Nephrite blocked the downswing that had been ready to cleave him in two, jumping aside to dodge the upswing of the other blade only to have her boot connect with his head. He staggered about as a bolt of black lightning flashed out to knock him back, groaning as he twitched. However, he could sense the hesitation in the tall warrior's motions, the fact that she didn't run him through with her cruel naginata a testament to the other Makoto trying to save her friends. Hazily, Nephrite watched as she hit Neptune with the flat of one of the blades hard across her face, sending the aqua haired woman sprawling to lay several yards away. "MICHIRU!" Uranus screamed, rushing at Dark Jupiter to launch a barrage of punches at the brunette, her face twisted in fury as the green eyes gauged her attacks.

The strike to her gut caused the butch blonde to double over, the charged bolt of lightning that followed sent her flying into a tree to slide to the ground unconscious. Sailor Venus, Zoisite, Kunzite, and Jadeite all rushed at the snarling warrior, but the Jupiter soldier had been waiting for them. _"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"_ She shouted, sakura petals swirling about her form to flash out at them, each pink blossom laced with the black lightning, watching as they were all taken down with ease. Her sights leveled on Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, whipping more of the petals at them to send them careening into trees. _"FIRE SOUL!"_

Dark Jupiter had to dodge to the side as the jet of flames struck where she had been standing, the brunette's features a dark scowl of insane hatred as she looked at the soldier of passion. "I knew you would betray us. I knew it. She kept herself so guarded, but she was letting you in." The words were growled out dangerously, the raven haired woman stiffening. Could she kill this woman like she had been begged? Sailor Mars wasn't sure, but before she could say a word, Dark Jupiter spun around to grab Mercury as she charged at her and toss the bluenette into her, the both of them knocked to the ground.

Sailor Mars slowly extracted herself from the senshi of wisdom, standing up as she realized that they were in the fight of their lives. The evil senshi grinned at the two women standing and watching her, Mars whispering to herself, "We're not ready to die." As she watched Dark Jupiter hoist her pole-arm and aim one of the blades directly into the sky, a look of unstable triumph on her face.

_"JUPITER..."_

Makoto felt her breath catch as she recalled the same building attack from the dream that had nearly ended her life. She began to draw in every ounce of courage and strength that she kept within her, knowing exactly what she had to do.

_"...BLACK..."_

The skies were turning an eerie black-ish green, the senshi of courage knowing that as much as she wanted someone to save her, she had to dig deep into herself and find the guardian that had been hidden away from all of her traumas, unleashing the power that was buried inside of her heart.

 _"STO-"_ _**"IIE!"**_

Makoto released a shock-wave of power directly into the earth below her body, the concrete exploding upwards and forcing Dark Jupiter to halt the attack, the power fading as she used her arms to shield her face from the debris. The brunette took advantage of the distraction and forced herself back into control of the body, both hands gripping the metallic staff part of her weapon, tears running down her grimy cheeks. She knew this was the end for her, that to end this she had to die. But Makoto was oddly okay with that. Her eyes focused on Sailor Mercury and she felt a hollow pang of sadness that she would be leaving the gentle bluenette, but when her gaze turned to Mars, Makoto's heart broke. She would never have a chance to tell her how much she cared for her, to figure out if she would be willing to truly fall in love with the miko. Dark Jupiter took full advantage of her regret, hissing in her mind to her, **_"What are you doing? You're just going to die now?"_**

A sorrowful smile cross Jupiter's lips, speaking her answer aloud, her emerald hues sliding shut. "I am ready to die to protect them. If the body dies, then so do the both of us." Her grip tightened on the cruel looking double bladed naginata, both the metal bracers touching it. _"Supreme Thunder!"_ She shouted, hearing a distant rumble in the skies.

Sailor Jupiter shook with the effort of remaining in control of the body, sweat trailing down her skin. She refused to open her eyes and take a final look at Rei; if she did, she might lose her resolve. The sound of thunder grew louder before she could sense the lightning flash from the heavens towards her, Makoto thinking sadly, _'Gomenasai, Rei-chan. I never got to tell you that I love you...'_

Sailor Mars was staring on in horror at the tall girl, watching the lightning gather above her as the brunette remained in place, resigned to death. She could hear the other senshi and shitennou stirring, only to gasp at the sight that lay before them, their groggy minds slow to process the truth. And yet, the psychic found herself remembering the incredibly convoluted and cryptic words that her advisers had spoken to her at that moment; _'You must purify the place that birthed the insane courage.'_ What did that even mean? Her mind was reeling as the powerful girl called out her most trademark attack, the metal weapon turning her into a living lightning rod with no intention of releasing the electricity like she normally did. And then she noticed it; the origin of the green edged black lightning was Sailor Jupiter's abdomen. _'The place that birthed insane courage...'_ The location of where the tainted energy had been forced back into her months ago during the battle with the insane youma.

Sailor Mars watched the dark skies churn, brilliantly bright white lightning with hints of light blue crackled to life in the storm clouds, and she knew that she had one shot at this. If she was wrong, or if she failed, she would undoubtedly die. But if there was a chance to save Makoto, the miko was more than willing to risk it. As the bolt of lightning came crashing down from the heavens, Sailor Mars began to race full-tilt for the senshi of protection, ignoring the screams and demands of the others around her. All she could think about was getting Makoto out of the path of the lightning, lunging at her when she was only a yard away. "MAKO!" The warrior of flame cried out as she tackled the other woman around her waist and knocked her backwards, the bolt of energy striking the broken concrete and missing them both.

Mars sat up, straddling the amazonian and looking into her dazed green eyes, feeling how hard she was shaking below her. Makoto was scared and judging by the twitching corners of her mouth, still fighting to stay in control. She only had one shot at this, bracing her hands on the senshi of lightning's stomach over her black and gold fuku, whispering to her, "Shhh, it's okay, Mako-chan. I swear, I'm going to save you. Do you trust me?"

Sailor Jupiter jerked slightly from the internal battle, though nodded her head as she opened her mouth to speak to the raven haired miko. "R-rei... I... Gomenasai.. I sh-should have told yuh-you sooner that I-" The priestess once again shushed her, instead replying to her, "I know. I know." And planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, right above the tiara.

Once she pulled away, Sailor Mars took a deep breath, ignoring the pain from the weakened black lightning striking her palms as she spoke. _"Youma Taisan!"_

The flames pulsed out from her palms, striking the girl on her stomach at point-blank range, silently crying as Sailor Jupiter's face screwed up in horrible pain, hissing through clenched teeth until the sensation proved to be too much for her. She screeched in agony as the purifying fire coursed over her body, feeling the dark energy being burned away from within her until it was merely a speck of bitterness that simply was a part of her. The black of her fuku seemed to float away like ash to reveal the clean and pure white, the gold and torn materials vanishing into smoke, her black combat boots burning away back into the green ankle boots, and then returned to her civilian attire as she passed out. Finally, the guardian of fire scrambled off of the unconscious young woman, shaking in horror at the large amounts of heavy burns that covered the brunette through her slightly charred and smoldering gi, her violet hues wide in terror as she called out in panic, "Usagi! Usagi, please heal her!"

Sailor Moon seemed to snap back to reality from her horrified haze, rushing over and looking over the damage. Makoto was so badly injured, and part of her wanted to simply use the crystal, but instead summoned her harp, strumming several soothing cords over the girl. Slowly, the skin lost it's angry red tone as burns healed, injured organs were repaired, and the scent of charred flesh vanished from the air. However, a small patch of burn scars refused to leave the spot where the soldier of passion had placed her hands, marking the toned, sun kissed abdominal area permanently. The miko scooped up the young woman and ran for the hospital, still afraid for the girl. She had to ensure that she was safe now. She had to be certain that she had saved her.

* * *

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

Makoto groaned at the strange beeping sound, trying to figure out why her whole body ached and why her alarm sounded so strange. What had happened? The smell of bleach, alcohol swaps, and far too much sterilization forced the girl to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. The hospital. She was back at the hospital. A weight on her left hand caused her bleary eyes to look for the source, finding Rei sleeping with her head on the side of the bed, holding her hand. The sight of the napping shrine maiden brought waves of memories crashing down onto the senshi of thunder, the images of her struggle against Dark Jupiter, her choice to sacrifice herself to save the others, Rei saving her by burning out the darkness. Makoto released a small hiss of pain as she sat up slightly, the origin her stomach as she moved the blankets and her gown to see burn scars on the skin, the size about seven inches wide and four inches high from where the girl had placed her hands. "Mako...?" A sleepy voice inquired, lazily blinking amethyst meeting clear emerald as the fighter replaced the blanket. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

The brunette granted her a small smile, her expression gentle. "Like I got hit by a fucking bus. But she's gone. It's over. Arigatou Kami-sama... It's finally over." Makoto breathed, relaxing a bit. No more whispers in her mind of murder and revenge, no more insane laughter to taunt her, no more demands of needing to protect her from the world. Just her own thoughts and her own mind.

Saeko Mizuno entered and pouted in irritation, her blue eyes locked with a now sheepish Makoto's. "Mako-chan, I swear to every single Kami that you are banned from being injured." The doctor informed her charge, taking note of the embarrassed grin that spread across her lips. "However, you are fine. You only have some burn scars on your stomach, but that's all. How are you feeling?" The warrior laughed softly, repeating the answer she had given Rei before hearing the elder bluenette chuckle. "Well, glad to hear you still have your sense of humor. Would you like to see the others?"

Green eyes flicked over to violet, then back to cerulean. "In ten minutes. I need to speak with Rei alone." The fighter responded, watching the woman smile and exit before she turned her attention to the girl that still held her hand. Silence seemed to stretch on forever between them before she finally whispered, "Why didn't you kill me? Rei, I could have killed you."

The miko drew in a sharp breath, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Because I couldn't... I couldn't handle knowing you were dead. I love you." Her eyes shone with unshed tears, clearly still upset. "It's bad enough that I scarred you, but to kill you? I just can't. I had to save you."

The tall girl softened her gaze, mulling over her own feelings for the raven haired woman. Did she have feelings for Rei? Most certainly. Was she in love with her? Makoto was hesitant to use that word, knowing how powerful it was and how she had already proved that she was a danger to everything she cared about. Was this just her feeling as if she owed the miko for saving her? That was unclear. Already, Makoto had almost told her that she loved her, but now that she was alive and once again blissfully alone in her mind she had to be sure. How could she hurt Rei with misplaced affections? "Rei-chan? I want to be honest with you. I think I love you, but a part of me is afraid to say that I do only to be wrong and hurt you." A finger pressed against her lips to silence her, Makoto blushing slightly at the gesture.

Rei was smiling sadly at her, clearly at war with her own desires. "Shhh. Rest. Recover. I would love to date you, but only if you are ready."

The green eyed woman smiled with gratitude. "Three days. Please, just give me three days." A timid nod in replay was all she was granted before the door burst open, the other senshi storming in, swiftly followed by the shitennou. They would have to finish this talk after everything died down, the miko removing her finger.

"Eh, Mako-chan! Next time you should pull your punches a bit more." Haruka teased, her lover swatting her shoulder. "Haruka, leave the poor girl alone. We both know she was doing all she could." Michiru scolded.

She had been right; Makoto had been fighting as hard as she could just to change her grip, or stance to make killing blows non-lethal. Just causing the flat of the blade to strike Michiru had been almost impossible. At least they were all safe now. Ami took note of how Rei was holding Makoto's hand, her heart sinking at the fact that the tall brunette wasn't even trying to remove her hand. It seemed that Makoto had made her choice, but the bluenette wouldn't give up so easily, her azure eyes turning to glance at her hands as they remained folded in her lap. Maybe, just maybe, the tomboy would decide that Rei wasn't right for her and choose the senshi of wisdom instead.

Nephrite could almost read the bluenette's thoughts from her small fidgets, closing his eyes in defeat slowly. He was doomed to forever love a woman who essentially never knew he loved her. It was painful, but as long as he had breath in his body, the general would forever wait for Ami and care for her any ways she needed. He didn't care if his efforts paid off or not, just that he could always be anything she needed him to be.

* * *

A/N: Nephrite needs an award for Friend-zoning. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, rage, sob, over-turn heavy tables, or whatever you do after reading this. The next chapter is already underway, but I am going to be finishing up the coat for my cosplay first. Mainly since that is the final piece to create and then I am done. Super excited for Otakon! See y'all!


	15. Love Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Love Somebody by Maroon 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAHAA! I have FINALLY finished this chapter! WOOO! Go me~! Go me~! Keep in mind that in this fanfiction, things are not set in stone, and as life has a funny way of changing things, I like to do the same. So, don't you worry. A LOT will be explained. Also, I opted to sneek a few bits from Betrayed Destiny into this chapter. If you know who the voice is in the later part of this, you earn a free cyber cookie with all of my love.
> 
> Reminder: Frozen Hearts I am having writers block with, and the Harry Potter fic is really sprawling in the next chapter, so it may take a week to get up.
> 
> WARNING: DARK THEMES, violence, blood, language, yuri, blah, blah, blah... You guys really already kinda know what my warnings are about by now for this fanfiction.
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. But I will be watching the second episode of Crystal on Saturday. WOOOO! Dark Jupiter artwork is available to be seen on Deviant Art. Hallow-Quinn created the very first visual and you should totally look at it right now in her gallery.

Rei sat next to Makoto as the others joked and teased the warrior, the brunette noting their subdued joy at having her back to normal. She could sense that the miko understood her need to try to understand her feelings, even if she didn't completely like it, the thunder warrior sitting up with a wince; the scar was notably sore. Michiru was whispering something into her girlfriend's ear, the taller woman blushing darkly and scowling at whatever it was, Makoto swearing that she heard the butch growl in reply, "I do not, Michi."

 _'Obviously, you do. Whatever it is.'_ The Jupiter soldier mused, hearing the aqua haired musician hiss back, "Hai, you do. Haruka, you sit upon a throne of lies. I know it, you know it."

The green eyed senshi had to grin at the fact that Michiru also knew that the stubborn woman had been lying about whatever topic they were discussing, her gaze moving to a rather subdued Ami next. She could sense resignation from the bluenette mixed with what could possibly be stubborn conviction; as if she both accepted something and yet was going to try to change it at the exact same time. A small part of her yearned to choose Ami over Rei, but the rest of her heart was strongly siding with the more temperamental miko. As much as she loathed the idea of needing someone to protect her, she knew that Rei was the one that could do so, and would happily reprimand her for any stupidity that she may attempt. And yet, she was partially scared of allowing herself to fully admit falling for the fiery young woman, knowing that it would mean that she would be vulnerable to heartache that she had sworn never to let herself feel again. If she fell for Rei, she would never be the same.

However, Haruka moved to stand closer to her bedside, gently ruffling her brunette locks with a worried grin on her lips, "I think you and I need to spar again later, Kitten. You certainly had more force behind your blows today." The woman teased, earning a huge grin and a giggle from the younger senshi.

"Absolutely not. She is on the mend again, and I personally don't care if you are humans, senshi, or magical talking turnips, she will NOT be sparring for at least a week." The firm voice of Saeko informed the group, Haruka practically jumping out of her skin in shock at the sudden words.

The warrior of Uranus issued a very quick, "Hai, Saeko-sensei." Before retreating back to the side of her laughing lover. The doctor strolled over to her patient, looking over the charts before her blue gaze met emerald hues, her stern voice stating, "You are getting injured far more frequently than I care for, Mako-chan. However, you are fine. I will draw up your discharge papers, but I fully expect you to take it easy." The elder Mizuno let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "But knowing you, that means you'll be stubborn and try sparring later today. LIGHT activity for today, and see how you feel tomorrow. I suspect the scar will remain, much like the one on Rei-chan's shoulder. I will return."

The moment the woman left, Makoto rounded on the suddenly shy Rei, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "Scar? What scar on you?" Did she do something to her? She could feel her heart racing in worry.

The miko shifted her shirt to the side, turning to show Makoto the small scar on her left shoulder blade, her violet eyes on the floor. "When I gave you CPR, I was hit with lightning, but a particularly strong bolt caught me here. It's nothing, really." The miko whispered.

The Jupiter guardian hesitantly reached out as if to touch the marred skin, retracting her hand halfway as a pained expression etched it's way only her face. She had done this to Rei. She had scarred the beautiful shrine maiden when she had been saving her life, proving that the fighter still hurt the people she loved even without meaning to. The warrior of Mars allowed her shirt to return to it's place, turning to see the sad features on the tall soldier of courage, granting her what she hoped was a kind smile. "Mako-chan, it's okay. I knew the risks. To save you, it was worth it."

To save her? Makoto internally winced at how much she had needed saving in the last several months. She was supposed to be the protector, not the one in need of protection! _'But, I suppose everyone needs saving sometime.'_ The green eyed fighter bitterly mused, shifting slightly as her stomach ached again. Makoto leaned back and watched Jadeite stuffing his mouth with a candy bar as Mamoru shook his head at the sight, Haruka once again edging closer to catch her attention. "Michi and I should go. We will stop by your condo later to check on you, hai?" Her tone was less of a question and more of a statement, leaning forward to press a feather-light kiss on the brunette's forehead. "See you then, Kitten." The blonde finished, retreating swiftly with a slight pink hue on her cheeks to her girlfriend's side before the both of them waved their good-byes and left the room.

A tiny smile curved onto the injured young woman's lips at the display of affection from Haruka. It seemed such acts were always reserved for herself and Michiru, and a very small part of her wondered if the butch possibly had a crush on her, but she brushed that notion aside quickly. Haruka was utterly devoted to her girlfriend, and probably saw her as a little sister. Kunzite ushered Jadeite away with a nod to the others, insisting that he do so before the blond general raided the vending machine, the younger male instantly pouting at being removed from being near the glorious sweet stash only ten paces away from the room. Part of Usagi wondered if Saeko had given Makoto a room close by the machine just because she knew that Jadeite couldn't resist the temptation. "Mako-chan?" The Princess asked in a hesitant tone, the girl in question looking at the blonde in concern.

Usagi looked worried, scared, sad, and a bit happy, speaking to Makoto alone regardless of the others in the room with them. "I know you said to stop apologizing, but gomenasai. I should have done more for you. You were ra-" She seemed to choke on the word, opting for a different one that didn't make bile creep up her throat. "attacked in my stead. You needed me, and I failed you, Mako-chan."

The words hung heavily with sadness and regret, the senshi of the storms picking over her next words very carefully. "I knew there were risks, but not what kind of danger I was putting myself into that night. Neither of us did. But I would do it again if I had to, Usagi. It's my duty to protect the princess, but also to protect my friend." Her green eyes slid shut as a gentle hand squeezed hers, knowing it was Rei trying to comfort her. "I know you wish things could have been different, but this is the way they are. Life goes on, and so must we all."

Suddenly, the lightning soldier felt arms firmly hugging her, her eyes flying open to see blonde hair in irresponsibly long pigtails in her face, feeling the smaller young woman trembling slightly from soft sobs. After a moment, Makoto wrapped her arms around her princess as well, holding her firmly against herself. "I... I st-still wish you hadn't needed t-to go through that..." She heard the future queen whisper in a voice too soft for anyone but the two of them to hear.

The tall warrior felt her lower lip tremble just a little, ducking her head down to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "So do I..." She admitted just as quietly, for the first time allowing herself to rely on someone else being strong instead of her, taking comfort in the embrace and feeling a little better for it.

* * *

"And here we are, Mako." Mamoru stated as he carried her into her room, the blushing brunette in his arms obviously angered at being treated like an invalid.

Saeko had told her to take it easy for the day, not that her entire body suddenly was made of the finest of china. The fighter was currently resisting the urge to verbally destroy the boyfriend of her princess, though the infuriated glare already was a clear warning that he would do well to not push the fact that she was supposed to be on bed rest. He placed her onto the futon, the young woman sighing as she squirmed carefully under the covers to prevent aggravating her new scars, flopping to lay back onto her pillow when she recalled what Dark Makoto had done with her body earlier, possibly on this very bed. She snarled at the thought, mentally vowing to get a new futon and linens as soon as possible. "Thanks, Mamoru." She muttered a bit begrudgingly, yawning shortly after.

The man smiled and nodded, waiting until she had drifted off before going back out to Usagi in the main room, the blonde waiting patiently for him on the couch. "How is she, Mamo-chan?" She questioned gently as she stood, her blue eyes concerned.

"It's Makoto. She could be in horrible pain and she would try her damnedest not to let it show." Was the half-chuckled reply. "But she is sleeping now. Perhaps we should tell Haruka-san and Michiru-san to wait until tomorrow."

Yet as if on cue, there was a knock at the door moments before it was unlocked, the two women entering. "Ah, Mamoru. We were just stopped by to see Mako-chan." Michiru informed them, seeing the princess sheepishly shuffle her feet. "She's asleep, isn't she?"

"Hai. Gomen, we were just about to call you... Haruka-san!" The younger woman was stunned at the butch woman walking towards the bedroom, though her aqua haired lover raised her hands in an attempt to calm her.

"Iie, iie. She won't wake Mako-chan, I promise. She's probably just going to watch over her. She was very worried about her when the other had taken over." She assured, the young blonde hesitantly returning to her boyfriend.

* * *

Haruka stood just past the doorway of Makoto's room, the door shut behind her as her midnight blue eyes softened at the sight of the sleeping brawler. It was almost bizarre seeing the senshi of protection so small and vulnerable in her sleep, the older warrior so used to the rambunctious woman ready to Supreme Thunder anything and everything into submission. Even after sparring, Makoto seemed so strong, so full of confidence, but now Haruka was so very aware of the fact that she, like the rest of the Senshi and Shitennou, were human. They were able to be weak, to be hurt, to be broken. Cautiously, the soldier of the winds padded towards the futon, casually thinking how a regular bed would be a bit more comfortable as she knelt down on the floor beside the slumbering brunette, watching her face with a tender gaze.

She had always told herself that Makoto was just like the younger sister she never had, the only other brawler in the senshi very much like what she would have been like if she was more of a loner. They had sparred often after the initial meeting, which had not been a particularly happy occasion; they had let a strange creature attack her to see if she had possessed the power of the Moon Princess. When she had been able to transform, the green eyed girl of nearly seventeen had taken great offense to that and tried to attack her. Haruka had thrown a solid strike into her stomach to down her and prevent her from harming herself more. It had taken months for the Jupiter soldier to forgive them for that. And yet, Haruka had become fiercely protective of the girl, and then the small yearnings had started. Tiny glances at the tall girl while she trained to appreciate her lightly muscled form, standing closer to her than she used to while they spoke, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulder when they hung out, finding an odd comforting solace in the delicate scent of roses that always seemed to cling to the powerhouse. Haruka wasn't sure exactly when she had started developing feelings for the brash senshi, but she didn't dare to even admit them to herself.

Midnight blue eyes slid shut sadly, her hands on her knees as the tall butch clenched her jaw. And then had come that night. She hadn't gone to the café since Michiru had a concert, her beautiful girlfriend playing so perfectly that her very soul hummed with each note of the violin. They had been walking back to her dressing room when the call from Kunzite had arrived, and both of them went as white as a ghost. The very notion that Makoto had lost a fight was alien to them, even more so that she had been raped. No one could beat Makoto in a fight, let alone weaken her enough for that to be a possibility! They had driven at break neck speeds, getting pulled over but worming out of a ticket once they had explained everything. They had been forced to join the others in Usagi's room since Makoto was in a coma in the ICU. No matter how much she had fought her feelings, Haruka wanted to find and kill whoever had done this to her Makoto. It had almost been a relief when Michiru had deduced the truth, but she couldn't be tell Makoto about that; she feared it would only complicate things. "Oh Mako, I wish I could tell you how I feel..." She muttered, slumping slightly.

Haruka resolved to remain by the warrior's side as she slept to guard her, to protect her. She could provide that to her crush at the very least.

* * *

Makoto woke up to the sound of soft snoring, her emerald eyes opening to see the first rays of golden dawn hitting a sleeping Haruka's face as she sat next to her futon, dozing. The recovering brunette blinked sleepily as she tried to make sense of the woman there, yawning heartily and wincing as the act tugged on the burn scars on her stomach. Those would take a while to get used to. Makoto sat up gingerly, smirking at the sleeping woman impishly before wetting her pinkie with saliva and wiggling it into the butch woman's right ear.

"Hrrruuuhhhrrkkkk...! What in the hell- MAKOTO! What in the name of Kami-sama is wrong with you?!" The butch half screeched, yanking her head away as she futilely rubbed her ear to rid herself of the sensation, the lightning warrior laughing at her discomfort.

The senshi of the wind was scowling, a slight flush on her features as she crossed her arms over her bound chest. Sometimes, her friend could be so damn childish! Michiru poked her head in to see the green eyed woman grinning widely in clear mischief, looking at her unhappy lover as she entered gracefully, a kind smile on her lips. "Mako-chan. It's good to see you awake. Did you rest well?"

The grinning girl nodded, brandishing her pinkie at Haruka impishly as the butch scurried backwards, pouting. Michiru could see the frustration in Haruka at being caught off-guard, though the Neptunian had other things that needed to be tended to; such as the spare futon she had slept on, and making breakfast for the three of them. The graceful woman turned and left, waving at Haruka with a wink. Maybe Makoto might just get her tall girlfriend all riled up for her. That would make it easier on her when it was just the two of them later.

* * *

"You're a really great cook, Michiru-san. I can see why Haruka wants to keep you!" Makoto praised, her chopsticks still working on her omelette and rice, her face completely at ease.

Haruka and Michiru were elated to see Makoto back to normal, neither realizing just how hard it had been to see her go insane like that. The warrior was the closest to the two Outer Senshi of all of the Inners, likely due to her ruling planet residing within the realm of the outer portion of the solar system. It was a great relief to see her laughing and smiling again, even if she winced from time to time due to the new burn scars on her stomach. "Why thank you, Mako-chan. I do hear that you are quite the cook yourself, though." The humble musician replied with a smile.

Haruka was simply eating with a grin, happy to be in the company of her two favorite females. While she was in the service of the Moon Princess, she was utterly devoted to her own princess; Michiru. But Makoto had somehow wormed her way into the butch woman's heart. Now, an internal war was raging within the senshi of the winds. Part of her wanted to keep denying her feelings, but any part wanted to admit them. However, she had to put all that on hold when there was a knock on the door, walking over and opening it to admit Rei and Minako.

Makoto looked up from the plate when she saw the two women entering with Haruka in tow, blushing at the sight of Rei. The miko was wearing her shrine attire like normal, the thunder warrior almost completely certain that the maiden likely smelled of spicy fire and tangy metal like usual. The scent had been her comfort when she had resided in the shrine before losing to Dark Makoto, a familiar thing amid all of the confusion that had become ingrained into her mind as something that was peaceful and wonderful. Something that made her happy. "Oh, hello guys. Gomen, Michiru-san was just cooking for us so I would have something to eat." She told them, gesturing them to the large table; she had gotten a large dinner table once it had become more common for the senshi to meet at her home, opting for something that they could all be comfortable with.

Minako noticed the blush on Makoto's cheeks, practically shoving the raven haired miko into a chair on the other side of Haruka, planting herself next to Michiru. The blonde idol was all too happy to play cupid for the moment, watching how Rei glanced at Makoto nervously, the barest of blushes on her cheeks. To be honest, she half hoped that the Jupiter warrior would crack a bit early and give Rei her decision so she wouldn't have to hear the temple priestess worriedly ramble about how she was afraid that Makoto wouldn't want to be with her anyways. "Mako-chan. Rei and I were going to go to see a movie today. Would you like to come with us?" The singer inquired, half shocked at the shake of the brunette's head.

"Iie. I think I should rest a bit more. I'm still a bit sore, and to be honest, I'm tired. Gomenasai." The tomboy informed them in a hushed and apologetic tone.

The warrior of love pouted openly. She had been hoping to set the two up on a sort of date, but it seemed that her powerful friend was still on the mend. She would have to wait to plot again at a later time. However, the idea of Zoisite going on a date with her erupted into her mind, causing her to blush deeply. The pianist had never spoken of love, nor of any desire to date her. She was half afraid of trying to bring her feelings up to the man out of fear of rejection. Minako had to suppress a chuckle. She was the senshi of love, and yet she was unwilling to follow her heart. "Hey now, Kitten. You stay seated. I'll handle the dishes. After all, Michi cooked, so I get to clean. Off to bed with you, and no buts, you got that?" The stern voice of Haruka interrupted the blonde's thoughts, seeing that Makoto had been trying to clear away the now empty dishes when the guardian of Uranus had halted her.

Makoto did as she was told, sticking her tongue out at Haruka on the way past her, her emerald eyes catching a glimpse of violet hues. She wanted to spend time with Rei, of course, but the worry of somehow injuring herself and going back to that dreaded hospital was enough to make even the stubborn martial artist desire to take it easy. With a huff and a sigh, the brunette walked back to her room, into her bathroom, and pulled off the black shirt she had been wearing to investigate the burn scars again. She could see small tendrils where Rei's fingers had been, remembering the look of worried fear in those purple eyes as the senshi of flame had straddled her in front of the shrine. _'Do you trust me?'_

She had answered without hesitation, nodding since the struggle to keep Dark Jupiter from reclaiming control and killing Sailor Mars had been growing to be too much for her to hold out much longer. She truly did trust Rei with her life, to keep her safe and to stop her from allowing Dark Jupiter to take hold again. Makoto stood with her shirt in her hands, clad in only shorts and a green satin bra as she looked at her reflection. A very tiny part of her hoped that the other Makoto would show up, just so that she would have someone to talk to about her whirling thoughts. As insane as the other entity had been, she had also genuinely cared about her, wanting to keep her safe from being hurt again. After all, Rei and Ami had already been the ones to...

Makoto blinked in confusion. For the barest of moments, she had glimpsed a memory that wasn't hers, something that was laced with both familiarity and pain before it had vanished. What had Ami and Rei done? She struggled to grasp that fleeting image in her mind, seeing crystal walls, angry sapphire hues, gentle midnight, and adoring royal blue. She could see the trail of olive green hair in the wind, and heard the laughter of little girls. All of the images were of things that she never had experience, and yet Makoto could feel cold metal encircling both of her biceps, the warm wooden floors as she raced through the halls of a palace in a forest where it was almost always raining, the cold crystal floors she walked on as the soft green material of her gown brushed against her legs.

_'I know you'll be lonely at Court, but I wanted you to have me near you anyways. So you could always remember me.'_

Makoto shook her head hard to try to clear her thoughts. Just who was she supposed to remember? What was this court that the girl voice had been talking about? Her emerald eyes looked up into her reflection once more. Had Dark Jupiter been one of her previous lives, not just a dark and twisted version of herself? If that was indeed the case, just what had happened to her in the past that had caused her to turn evil?

* * *

Rei sighed as she returned to the shrine after the film, changing back into her miko attire to once more tend to the sacred hearth. The movie had been alright at best; she wasn't really much for sappy romances. Kneeling by the flames, the woman gazed into the dancing fires, thinking about how Makoto had seemed earlier. She seemed worn out, a bit on the weak side, and distracted. Perhaps it was after everything that had been going on. At least she had Haruka and Michiru there to help take care of her. Rei settled a bit more as she closed her eyes, meditating.

"Ah! Rei! How is Mako-chan? Is she doing alright?"

The voice of her grandfather had startled her, the miko flailing about before flopping onto her back. "Oww... Nani? Oh, Makoto is doing well. A bit sore, I suppose. Did they finish fixing the concrete?" Was the gentle reply.

The battle against Dark Jupiter had damaged much of the courtyard of the temple, leaving large chunks taken out of the stone where Makoto had deflected the attacks of Dark Jupiter. Her grandfather had managed to wrangle all of the children into the shrine for safety the moment he had hard Dark Jupiter shouting, keeping them all unharmed. The old shrine priest shook his head, mentioning coolly that they would be back in the morning to continue working on it. "I do miss Makoto being here. She had been such good help at reaching things too high for my old body to manage." Rei blushed at the memory of Makoto wearing her gi after doing meditation, reaching up for a jug of what her grandfather had called 'water' (his private stash of sake) for a drink. The brunette had spat the liquid out the moment she had tasted it, coughing wildly as both of the Hinos laughed at her plight. "That, and there had been a lot more young men coming to pay their respects. I wonder if that was connected to her being here..."

The old priest stroked his chin and walked off, leaving Rei blinking and then rolling her eyes. Of course he knew that Makoto's presence had brought the arrival of more male patrons; she was unusually tall, busty, and strikingly beautiful. The miko turned crimson at the fact that she had just realized that if she had been on the street and seen Makoto at the shrine, she would have instantly come to 'pay her respects' just to catch a glimpse of the woman. Her heart was thumping in her chest, a knot of worry resurfacing. She truly did hope that Makoto would choose to date her, she really did love the strong guardian. She would do anything to see her happy and safe.

* * *

Nephrite was woken up by his phone going off, the general growling as he notice the time on his clock. It was a little after five in the morning. Whoever was calling him had better have a damn good reason. "Moshi moshi?" He grunted.

"N-nephrite-kun?"

The voice was Ami's, the man sitting up as the anger instantly fled from his body. "Ami-chan? Are you okay?" He questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion. Why was she calling him at this hour? Was she in danger? Was she hurt?

"Hai. I'm just... Ano... I just need to talk to someone. After all this time of worrying about Makoto-" Nephrite winced at the eternal reminder of why Ami would never be his. "I just have no idea what to do now that she's safe again."

A bit miffed now that she had woken him up to only to talk of her love interest and his rival, he stated in a sharp voice, "Then just be glad that the one you love is safe and let me sleep. Ami, it's five fifteen in the morning, and I am very, very tired."

For a few moments, Nephrite heard nothing, half thinking she had hung up as guilt began to nibble at his mind. She had called him for a reason, and he was just going to bite her head off? What kind of jerk was he? Especially after she always made for him those incredibly nasty tasting cookies.

"I... I just wanted to ask if it was alright to come over. I can't sleep, and maybe just being with someone might help."

The red haired man blinked several times, realizing that he might want to put some clothing on. "Hai. You can come over. Bring a few books, and we can study more medical notes if that helps you any."

"Arigatou, Nephrite."

The gratitude in her voice was so overwhelming, Nephrite couldn't help but grin, hanging up the phone to stand up, his cover dropping from his now otherwise naked body, the pale moonlight tracing his strong yet scarred chest, shadows claiming the lower part of his abdomen. He needed to at least put on some pants, stalking over to his dressers and pulling out a pair of tan boxer briefs, then black jeans. The topless general strode out sleepily to his kitchen, starting the coffee pot and yawning. At least he would be able to spend some time with Ami, no matter how frustrating it would be for him.

* * *

"HARUKA! MAKOTO!" Michiru shouted in fury as she watched the two tall warriors start going into a full out fist fight, the elegant female exasperated at their violent antics.

Haruka had pinned Makoto to the couch in an effort to get the brunette to stop tickling her, looking up to freeze at the expression of anger on her girlfriend's face. She could even feel Makoto stiffen up, knowing that the younger senshi was likely wondering if she was about to feel the wrath of planet Neptune. "Uhhh... Michi? It's okay..." The blonde tried to soothe, her lover glaring even more.

"She is supposed to be resting, not rough-housing. I swear, Haruka. Sometimes you both act like children!" The aqua haired woman scolded, her arms crossed over her chest in her displeasure.

Midnight blue eyes looked down at emerald, blushing slightly when she realized that she was kneeling between her legs, her hands pinning the senshi of courage's wrists over her head. Quickly, Haruka let go and scrambled to escape the highly compromising position, not even seeing Michiru fighting to suppress a giggle at the sight of her lover being so flustered. It had been like one of her dreams of the tall brawler; the brunette pinned under her, panting, moaning, writhing...

"I... I need to get some air." The warrior of the winds stated quickly, hurriedly sitting up and making a mad dash for the front door, her face a deep blush of crimson. She didn't know how to process everything that was swirling around in her head, and she just needed to take a good, long walk. Maybe even hit the gym to punch out her frustrations.

Makoto remained on the couch, looking at the door that the other fighter had just exited through, a very different scene playing in her mind.

_-Makoto was panting, her emerald eyes looking into deep midnight blue as her body trembled agreeably. Had the guardian of Uranus just kissed her?! They hadn't even seen each other in years, and now, only three days after she returned from the uprising on her home planet, she had kissed her in front of Michiru?! The princess of Jupiter could feel her face nearly glowing with her blush, the golden bangles on her biceps a reminder of what she had sworn for the Moon Princess, that what Haruka had just done wasn't supposed to happen, even if she did enjoy it. "I... I need to get some air." The warrior of storms stated breathlessly, grateful that the armor clad woman shifted to allow her to quickly escape._

_Her feet pounded on the cool crystal floor, her face still dark with her blush, struggling to make sense of all of the emotions that were churning up within her. The gardens. She decided that the rose gardens were the best place to think. Maybe she would ask Setsuna later on about what it all meant...-_

"Mako, hey!"

Michiru's face was a scant inch from hers when she snapped out of the vision, the woman looking concerned. "Makoto, are... Are you having memories?" Was the simple question, Makoto hesitantly nodding. "I can use my mirror to help you with them, if you-"

**_"You will do no such thing."_ **

The voice was female, older, wiser, and commanding. Makoto was trying to think of why it sounded so familiar to her. Did Dark Makoto know her?

_**"It is not yet time for her to know. Nor for you to know these memories either, Michiru."** _

The violinist narrowed her eyes angrily, looking about for the source. "Who are you? What do you want?" She demanded, her transformation pen in hand.

The voice chuckled. **_"We will meet in the distant past when everything ends, but I knew you long before this life started. Forgive me, but it is not yet time for us to say our final greetings in this life."_** Her voice turned very gentle. **_"And Makoto, as per your future wishes of the past, I apologize for this."_**

Makoto felt something in her mind as time seemed to halt, the memories not her own vanishing from her mind as if they were simply being reversed into nothing. Time itself started to go backwards, finally seeing the door shut being Haruka as she stared at the portal, the strange sensation of deja vu striking her. The thunder warrior shrugged it off, looking at the smirking Michiru who shook her heard, muttering something about Haruka being stubborn.

She pursed her lips and pondered a moment, lifting her communicator phone up and dialing a number, the sudden desire to see someone stronger than before. The phone rang once. "Rei-chan?"

* * *

Rei stood at the pier, staring out at the water nervously. Makoto had sounded a bit anxious over the phone, the miko changing into a pair of jeans and a red shirt that flowed along her body in all the shades of the sacred hearth. Her amethyst orbs scanned the horizon before she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Makoto in a pair of ripped jeans, a baseball cap, and a shirt that was a gentle green. "Mako-chan. It's good to see you out and about." The shrine maiden admitted, gaining a grin from the strong warrior.

"Hai. It's good to be moving freely again." Was the equally honest answer, the brunette moving to stand next to the shorter girl.

After a moment of nervous, but comfortable silence, the thunder senshi opened her mouth to speak once more. "Rei... You know that I have been alone most of my life. My parents died when I was seven, and I just have always been by myself to some degree. I have always relied on myself." She took a moment to think over what to say next, settling for something she knew was tragically cliched. "Until you and the other senshi. I started to rely on all of us, but I have always trusted your judgment. I trust you with my life, and... I think I want to trust you with my heart."

Rei felt her heart skip a beat, a smile growing on her lips as Makoto turned to face her, both of them blushing slightly. "I want to date you. Not out of responsibility, but because I do love you. Because I think you might be everything I need. Hino Rei, would you please go out with me?"

The warrior of Mars didn't speak, she just leapt into Makoto's arms, pressing their lips together. She didn't care that the taller woman's lips were dry, nor that they both stumbled a bit, just that the brunette was holding her tightly and kissing her in return. Once they parted for air, they both licked their lips, emerald eyes meeting amethyst.

"Hai. I would love to be your girlfriend."


	16. Glad You Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Glad You Came by The Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAHAHAHAA! I am so glad to have finished this chapter before Otakon. This is probably one of the ones I slaved over the most. PREPARE FOR GLORIOUS SMUT! Also, I am scaling back on the Japanese words so it will only be honorifics and Kami-sama. I feel that this is for the best. Don't forget to check out the amazing Dark Jupiter fan art created by Hallow-Quinn on Deviant, for it's awesome and she is a great artist.
> 
> WARNING! CAUTION! ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL!: This chapter is SMUT. This IS the porn you have been looking for. Glorious lemons, flavorful citrus! THIS IS SEX. LESBIAN SEX. If this offends you... Then the fact that you are reading this fic at all is baffling to me. I mean, seriously, it would make ZERO sense!
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> Special thanks: To all of you who read, follow, favorite, and stalk this fic. If not for all y'all, this would have been far less awesome of a story than it is now.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. Nor will I probably ever.  
> AO3 note (4/10/2020): This was the chapter I finally decided to stop being a dumbass and toned down the weebishness. I regret not doing that sooner, but oh well.

Rei still wasn't completely sure why she was agreeing to this location of their eleventh date, her hands fixing her mid-thigh length red skirt nervously as she replayed the call from her girlfriend in her mind for the millionth time.

_-"Rei? I know you really don't go to places like this normally, but I really would love it if you checked out this club with me. One of the guys from basketball said it was really nice and the music was good. Please?" Makoto had begged, a small smirk tugging on the lips of the raven haired psychic; she really did find it adorable when Makoto pleaded like that._

_"But I have the sacred fire to tend to, Mako... You know I have to keep to my duty." As much as she was bound to the shrine, the miko was lying through her teeth. She just wanted to make the powerful warrior squirm just a bit more._

_"Please? I really, really want to take you to a club. Pretty please?"_

_Rei could almost see her tall girlfriend trying a puppy-dog face, finally giving in. "Fine. I'll go. About seven tonight, right?"_

_"Sure! Oh, you'll love it, Rei! Thank you~!"-_

Now the maiden was adjusting the black under bust corset that lay over her red top, still feeling so utterly out of place. Though Makoto had turned twenty a month or so ago, they really didn't go to clubs, and so she had been utterly clueless on what to wear. Ultimately, Rei had gone to Minako for suggestions on clubbing apparel, the blonde warrior squealing as she practically dragged her reserved friend into her closet, yanking clothing down left and right. The boots that they had settled on were leather, belted, and halted at her mid-calf, giving Rei an air of aggression as she strode to her destination. The setting sun cast the city into the colors of a warm fire, bathing the pale miko's features in rich orange and red hues. She and Makoto had been dating for only five months now, and so far everything had been very, very cautious in way of signs of affection from Rei. It was clear that the priestess was afraid of making the warrior uncomfortable after what had happened a couple of years ago, not wanting to push for too much, or try to go too far.

She finally saw the small cluster of trees that she was to meet Makoto at, her violet eyes wide at the sight before her. The warrior was wearing a shirt of dark green, black lace over the fabric and cinched with a leather belt that was a bit lower on her left hip, pink sakura blossoms etched in along the material, and a pink and green tie about her neck. She work a rather daring green and black pleated skirt that only went to her mid-thighs, knee high boots similar to her own on her feet. Rei was caught between wanting to drool over the sight of her, and wanting to maim anyone who so much as glanced her way with even the hint of desire. As the miko drew closer, her girlfriend looked her way, blushing with a relieved grin on her face. "I'm glad you came, Rei-chan." She admitted when her shorter girlfriend finally halted next to her, swooping down to kiss her on her lips briefly.

Rei returned the gentle kiss, intertwining their fingers as she once again let her eyes roam over the sight of her girlfriend. Her height, bust, and daring clothing choice made her all the more exotic looking. "So, where is this club?" The girl inquired, glad she had brought her identification with her.

Makoto tugged her along with a wide, lop-sided grin, her emerald eyes sparkling. She wanted to do so many, many things to her smaller friend while she was in those clothes, but first she wanted some liquid courage to bolster her nerve. Her green eyes were dead ahead of her, dragging her girlfriend along until they reached the club called 'Selene', flashing their IDs to gain entry. Rei was scanning the somewhat crowded club with an incredibly piercing gaze; Ichiri still was on the loose, and he was the only living being Makoto feared. She would protect the powerful warrior from him no matter what. If he dared to show his face here, Rei wasn't entirely sure that she would be able to stop herself from killing the bastard.

The music was loud, the lights on the dance floor flashy and fun, some pulsing with the beats, others swaying about the huge space. It reminded her of a dance, for some reason that was hazy in memory and far off, where a blonde man in a white suit had toyed with her Makoto's affections, Ami dancing with the Amazonian when no one else would. Rei shook her head a bit; they had never been to such a dance in this nor their previous life. It had to be her imagination playing tricks on her. The brunette tugged her along to the bar, grinning at her widely as she glanced up at the drinks menu. Makoto was thrilled about being with Rei in this kind of setting, eager to dance with the smaller guardian and hope that the night ended up in a more intimate setting. Just the sight of her was enough to make the tall fighter feel like the luckiest woman on earth. "Mai tai for me." The Jupiter guardian requested, flashing her ID once more.

"Rum and coke." Rei ordered, also extracting her identification for the bartender.

The two warriors soon had their chosen beverages in hand, sipping at them in comfortable silence as they listened to the music. Casually, Makoto turned to lean backwards against the bar, casting the raven haired woman a sultry grin. The warrior of passion smiled and then recalled something she had seen tucked in the corner of the tomboy's room. "Mako-chan, I noticed that you had ice skates. I didn't know you could skate. Do you figure skate?" She inquired tactfully, glancing up to look into those gorgeous verdant eyes.

Makoto raised her eyebrows in mild shock; most people assumed they were for ice hockey. "Yes. I do figure skate. I picked it up when I was a child, and I just loved it." A sheepish grin crossed her lips. "Most people think I do hockey and laugh when I say I figure skate. I guess after they see me, it is a bit odd to imagine me skating like that."

Rei tilted her head and took another sip of her drink, then sat higher and leaned forward to kiss Makoto on her lips. "I think it suits you, Mako." The miko whispered with a kind smile, sitting back in the stool.

The brunette felt her heart thundering happily in her chest, wondering how the smaller young woman could spark such a powerful rush of joy into her entire being; was she using some sort of ofuda to amplify just how much the raven haired miko affected her? If so, she hoped that it would never be removed. With that thought, she quickly powered through the rest of her sweet and fruity beverage, ordering something called a 'whiskey sour'. It looked interesting enough. Between youma attacks, and the insanity of their lives in general, the lightning warrior felt that a bit of indulgence was long overdue. She took a hesitant sip of the small glass, quirking her eyebrow at the taste; it certainly had a burn to it with whatever whiskey the bartender had opted to use.

"Mako, you look... really great tonight. I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything like..." Amethyst eyes roamed the tall frame next to her before darting back to the nursed drink in her hands, taking another slow sip before finishing her thought. "That. It really shows off your legs."

A bit of a blush settled onto Makoto's features at the earnest compliment, trying not to be too embarrassed by her girlfriend's stares. Minako had told her to go for bold, daring, but had literally suggested that she wear clothing that reminded the chef of lingerie, causing her to blush a shade of red that matched Rei's senshi skirt. As much as she would have loved to see her shrine dwelling girlfriend react to something that provocative, the taller girl knew that she would be far too uncomfortable to wear anything _THAT_ risque; this was already pushing her comfort zone, especially considering what had happened the last time she had been remotely near a bar. The memory cause her to shudder slightly. There were still many a night that she woke up screaming in fear, still battling her own inner demons that she couldn't physically pummel into nothing. "Thank you, Rei. I'm glad you like it."

Rei watched Makoto take another deep gulp of the beverage in her hand, arching a dark eyebrow at just how quickly she was knocking back that drink. The firebrand looked around as she drank more of her own alcoholic beverage, seeing a couple of men looking at Makoto and talking among themselves. They probably were working up the nerve to ask her girlfriend to dance with them, so Rei decided to go for a more direct approach. The shrine maiden took hold of the tie and used it to pull the girl down and closer, kissing her full on the lips, tasting the odd flavor of the beverage that was almost completely drained in her friend's hand. A soft groan escaped her lips to ease into the brunette's, the taller warrior shifting to place her hands on Rei's hips gently after setting her glass on the bar. By the time they broke the contact, both women were breathless, panting, blushing, and smiling. The psychic planted a soft peck on the tip of Makoto's nose, winking at her. "I think I'm having fun. You?"

Makoto's verdant eyes were a bit hazy, the booze and kisses were making her giddy and a bit out of sorts. "Mmm... I know I am. You also look amazing, Rei-chan." Swooping down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

The firebrand was positively glowing at the praise, seeing the rather disappointed men over her fellow soldier's shoulder. _'That's right, boys. She's mine.'_ She thought with a devilish grin, watching Makoto knock back the rest of her drink before ordering a shot of something called 151. "You sure you should be drinking that much, Mako?" She inquired gently, violet eyes a bit worried. If Makoto kept drinking at this pace with no water, she was sure to have the hangover of the century.

The emerald eyes already looked a bit glazed as she kicked back the tiny amount of alcohol and hissed through her teeth, her features a bit scrunched up. "Mmmmm... That one burns. Another shot, please." She requested before looking at her girlfriend. "I'm fine Rei-chaaaan. Besides, I know you'll keep me safe."

Rei smiled at the thought that Makoto trusted her to keep her safe enough to get rather intoxicated. The second shot was blasted through swiftly as the shrine priestess set down her own empty glass, finding a shot glass offered to her from Makoto. "Mmmhmmm~! Drink it if you can." The green eyed guardian challenged in a husky voice.

Rei smirked sideways at the other girl, downing the beverage and coughing a few times; it wasn't as strong as some of the sakes she had had, but it had a burn to it. She quickly asked for two glasses of water, starting in on one and pushing the other at the brunette. A peppy, upbeat song started on the dance floor, and the shrine maiden quickly found herself yanked to her feet, half dragged behind Makoto as she swiftly set the half empty water cup on the counter. "Oh, I love this song! Let's dance, Rei." The intoxicated woman exclaimed.

The miko didn't have much of a say in the matter as she was pulled into the crowd, Makoto releasing her hand as she began to dance. Rei honestly had no idea that the brunette had any dancing ability, her violet orbs taking in the sight of the busty young woman swaying and dancing to the thumping beat, feeling her cheeks flush as it caused a deep stirring in her soul. Slowly, nervously, the raven haired woman began to dance as well, her motions no where near as smooth as those of her girlfriend's. Suddenly, hands were at her waist, green eyes were gazing down at her in a sultry manner as Makoto almost literally danced against Rei's body, the guardian of Mars wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she relaxed a bit more. When soft lips moved down to whisper into her ear, "I'm really happy to have you here with me, Rei-chan. I... I love you."

Violet eyes went wide; she knew that Makoto didn't like to say things she didn't mean, and preferred actions to words, but the fact that she had so brazenly confessed her feelings was a wonderful feeling. The brunette didn't often utter those three words, but Rei could feel the meaning in each tender kiss, in every feather-light caress of her hand brushing her cheek. So, taking a page out of her girlfriend's book, Rei gripped the tie again and pulled their lips together again, her other hand gently pressing her fingertips into the soft skin of her upper back. The guardian of passion could feel those powerful arms wrapped around her protectively, Makoto's tongue tracing against her lower lip in a sort of request, the miko parting her lips in admittance. She felt Makoto break the kiss, end it by very gently biting on her lower lip, Rei allowing a groaning sigh of pleasure to escape her, once again shocked by how the guardian of lightning could ignite such a blaze of desire within her.

The moment she could collect her thoughts, Rei dragged her now clearly tipsy girlfriend back to the bar and shoved the glass of water back into her hands. "Drink, Mako." She half ordered as she continued with her own.

The guardian of Jupiter made it through a few sips of water before ordering another shot of some tequila drink, knocking it back before returning to the water. Rei was busy munching on a few biscuits, drinking her water before requesting a refill, instead a large shot glass of tequila handed to her via her girlfriend. She downed it, coughing at the horrible taste and painful burn it caused her, quickly assuming control of her water to try to rid her mouth of the flavor. The poor priestess made a foggy mental note to never order tequila. Her mind was growing a bit cloudy, her amethyst gaze slightly unfocused as Makoto drank more water, then promptly another shot of the wretched beverage. Dark, sensuous ideas began to fill the raven haired woman's mind, expanding on the ones she would typically banish in her more sober state. Her hands wrapped around the tall fighter's shoulders and yanked her closer, drawing her back into another kiss, grinning happily the moment her girlfriend enthusiastically returned her fervor.

Makoto instantly moved to press against Rei's body, the kiss heating up into a battle of wills; neither willing to surrender to the other as their tongues dueled for dominance. In a far corner of her lust and alcohol addled mind, Makoto knew that she normally would never kiss her girlfriend like this in public. Normally her hands wouldn't be roaming along the silky soft skin of Rei's pale legs, slowly edging her fingertips to brush just under the hem of her skirt, her shorter friend breaking the kiss and leaning close to her ear. She shivered at the breath that tickled the sensitive nerves there, hearing the husky whisper in a daze. "Let's go somewhere else. Just you," Teeth grazed her earlobe, a groan of pleasure escaping the lips of the lightning guardian. "and me."

Normally, Makoto would have stepped back, no matter how badly she had wanted this, but normally also didn't involve copious amounts of alcohol and heavy clouds of lust. The busty woman paid the startlingly large sized bill, dragging Rei out through the door, giggling and stumbling a bit. Her condo wasn't too far away, her body warm with an unusual fire, her heart thundering far louder than any attack she used ever had as she drunkenly pulled her girlfriend along. As the complex came into view, Makoto yanked the psychic against her and started another heated kiss, her fingers knotting in long, silken raven locks as smaller hands grasped around her waist firmly. The lip-lock was growing in passion, the brunette brawler stiffly walking while not breaking their current embrace, leading them towards the door to the stairs.

With a great deal of fumbling, the glass door was unlocked, the two women breaking their drunken kiss to stumble inside and giggle while attempting to navigate the stairs. When they reached the landing for the proper condo, Rei grasped the tie again and yanked the taller woman back down into a kiss, biting on the lower lip of her slightly tan girlfriend and tugging lightly to hear a gasping moan escape her, releasing her hold to let the dazed brunette try to unlock the door. With effort, it was finally thrown open as they stumbled inside, the duo entering and shutting it once more before Makoto was once again on Rei's lips, holding her beloved maiden tightly to her powerful frame. She could feel the soft hands tracing her body over her clothing, groaning in desire as the psychic all but shoved her into one of the walls and started tugging at the belt around her waist, but the strong fighter had other plans.

She lifted the girl up and hoisted Rei against the wall, wrapping her legs around her waist as she kissed and nibbled at the creamy skin at her throat, enjoying the breathy moans that resulted from the contact. One hand remained firmly grasping Rei's right thigh, the other cradling the back of her head as the two women pressed into each other's bodies. Makoto could feel their hearts both pounding in their chests, her large bust feeling incredibly confined within her shirt suddenly as the desperate desire to be even closer began to consume her. As Rei's arms wrapped around her shoulders, the powerful girl carried the firebrand away to her room, staggering from lust, alcohol, and walking with her eyes closed. She kicked the door to her room open, unaware of the black mark that her boot left from the sudden jolt of electricity the impact contained as it swung hard, setting her girlfriend down on the edge of her dresser for a moment as she broke the contact and panted, staring into beautiful amethyst eyes deeply. "R-rei... I love you..." She repeated, her face red as she felt her fellow guardian shove her rather abruptly.

Makoto landed on her back on her bed; at the suggestion of Haruka, she had purchased a large bed with a wooden frame when she had gotten rid of her old futon, suddenly glad for the soft mattress to take her landing as opposed to her old, much more firm futon. Suddenly, Rei was straddling her, calloused fingers working at the clasps of the under bust corset as the miko ripped the belt off of the brunette, lips crashing together for a moment. Neither saw the small singes on the fabric of the taller woman's shirt as it was yanked over her head swiftly, violet hues taking in the sight of the form below her, the black lace of the bra that was hiding the large breasts from her view met with a scowl. However, Rei still needed to get those boots off of them both.

Swiftly, she shifted to unzip and pull off the brunette's footwear before all but tearing off her own in her hazy desire to clamber back on top of the powerful girl. The psychic, decided to toy with the brawler just a bit longer, slowly, seductively, tugging off her own shirt and unhooking her bra to reveal the milky white complexion of her bare breasts, her lithe body a lovely tone of cream as emerald eyes drank in the beauty of the shrine maiden before her. Slowly, Rei eased back onto Makoto's waist, moaning softly as the rough fingertips of the woman she loved began to explore her bare upper body for the first time, her eyelids fluttering shut. Her chest arched into the hands as they wandered along her soft breasts, a languid moan freeing itself from her lips as her own hands trailed along a much more defined form, appreciating the firm muscles that lay just barely visible under the sun-kissed skin. Makoto trained hard every day, going through kata, push-ups, running, anything she could to keep herself in top form for when the next youma would strike, and Rei loved feeling the result of such labor under her hands. She could feel a warm wetness growing between her legs, another long sound of bliss escaping her when the brunette below her leaned up to take her left nipple into her mouth, cautiously sucking on the erect nub.

Makoto had no idea what she was doing. Ruled by instincts, driven by desire, made courageous by alcohol, the guardian of protection wrapped her left arm around Rei's waist and held her firmly in place as her teeth very lightly grazed the unbelievably soft skin of her raven haired lover's breast. She could feel fingers in her still tied back chestnut hair, her tongue flicking against the nipple a bit more to gain a shuddering gasp of pleasure from the firebrand before moving to her other nipple to show the same attention. She could feel Rei arching her hips from time to time aimlessly, Makoto's right hand moving to start trying to remove the skirt that was still on the guardian of passion, instead finding herself shoved back down onto her back, her bra snapped off between her breasts. Or had it been simply burned between the cups and removed? She wasn't able to think about such complex things; not when Rei was biting the crook of her neck like that, causing her to moan and writhe below her. Her short nails gripped at the pale skin of her girlfriend's back, dragging them along the surface to slowly darkening trails of red in their wake. Makoto was squirming, the wetness between her legs growing as the heat spread through her body swiftly, languid moans and sighs escaping the duo.

Rei was rolling her shoulders with the scratches her lover was marking her back with, a soft growl finding it's way from her mouth into Makoto's shoulder as she moved lower on the fighter's body. Her hands felt like they were on fire, but she simply chalked it up to the flood of lust that was charging through her, not seeing the fabric smolder slightly as she yanked off the skirt, followed quickly by the black panties to the floor. Once more, Rei sat up to take in the exotic form of the panting, blushing brunette under her, mesmerized by the sight of her heaving chest, her hazy emerald gaze on hers. She traced her pale fingertips from tan collarbones to the burn scars that marked the otherwise flawless abdomen, lovingly stroking the slightly puckered surface. "Mako... Do you want me t-to do this?" She panted out, nervous for the first time during this entire experience in spite of the alcohol that was still clouding her rational thought.

"Yes..."

The breathy whimper was the only sound in the room, the sound full of the desire and lusty need of the brunette, but the miko had to be sure. She had to be completely sure that this was what she wanted. "Are you sure? Please, I need to know." She pleaded, her amethyst hues full of worry.

The psychic heard a growling groan from Makoto, the emerald gaze a full of frustration. "For the love of _Kami-sama_ , Rei. I'm sure. Now please, stop teasing me, or I'll finish this myself." The warrior warned grumpily.

That was all that Rei needed, smiling down kindly at the brunette before placing a tender kiss upon the scars she had inflicted on her, then trailed lower down. The firebrand's hands roamed upwards to caress the swell of her girlfriend's impressive breasts, her tongue teasingly flicking barely along the writhing woman's clit as she tasted Makoto for the first time. She had no idea that the dangerous fighter would taste so sweet, much like the confections that she would bake for her, the senshi, and the shitennou. She could feel one hand knotting into her long locks, pulling her closer as she gladly heeded the silent plea and began to suck on the sensitive organ. As the long legs on either side of her head shifted to grant her further access, Rei scratched down the firm surface of Makoto's stomach, listening to the sounds of loud moans and panted whimpers as her teeth teasingly grazed the nub. Makoto's hips bucked, the miko slipping her tongue into the warm, wet opening as lust flooded her mind, shutting down all other thoughts aside from the need to pleasure the powerful female in her grasp. The fingers in her hair tensed as the busty woman trembled, her tongue flexing and curling within her lover's hot body. She couldn't feel the sheets below her being slowly burned from the heat her body was producing, nor the minor burns that her touch left on her girlfriend's body that were being healed away slowly by their healing ability; Rei could only focus on Makoto filling her senses completely.

Makoto was arching and writhing about from all of the attention that Rei was bestowing upon her, clapping her free hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to keep the volume of her own moans down. She felt Rei slink one hand lower still, the pad of one of those soft fingertips pressing on her clit as a strange coiling sensation filled her abdomen. She could sense something building within her, much like a storm brewing in her very body, her knees bending as her head rolled from side to side. The ecstasy was melding with the drunken happiness, her verbal filter shattered. "Fuuuuuuuck~! Rei, it feels s-so fuckin' good..." She groaned out lewdly, her verdant eyes rolling into her head.

The pleasure mounted by the second, the feeling of the shrine maiden moving her tongue along her slowly tightening channel causing her entire form to arch like a drawn bow, tiny bursts of electricity snapping out from her body to strike at the electronics that were unfortunate enough to be in the room with them. Rei was pushing her closer and closer to something wonderful, and she was too focused on those sensations to notice the destruction of her devices. Finally, the storm peaked, Makoto throwing her head back as the power overwhelmed her, letting out a scream of absolute ecstasy as she climaxed, a bolt of lightning cracking across the clear night sky outside. "REI!"

Rei had felt the slowly tightening pulsing of her lover's opening, driving her fervor to new heights until she was rewarded by the sudden scream of her name, the hand in her hair gripping tightly as she tasted the sweet flavor of the trembling brunette's pleasure. Eagerly, the raven haired woman lapped up the delicious nectar that flowed from Makoto's opening, licking her slick folds afterwards to ensure that she had tasted every last drop before wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand, impishly grinning at her panting lover. "Hmmm... I think I like hearing you scream my name, Mako-chan." The shrine maiden teased in a playfully seductive whisper, squeaking in surprise when she felt hands tugging her up and back into a passionate kiss.

She felt like she was in heaven, strong but shaking arms wrapped tightly around her as she was shifted onto her back, the skirt torn in half by the suddenly aggressive Amazonian woman as she yanked away Rei's last cloth defense, her lips once again possessively on the other woman's. Rei scratched across Makoto's back roughly, grinning against rosy lips at the shuddering gasp the action elicited, moaning in desire. "Fuck...!"

The brunette pulled away, her expression fierce and full of lust as she nipped her way down her girlfriend's body, hoping that she would be able to do as well as the firebrand had. She ran her tongue the full length of her clit, her strong hands holding apart her thighs as she grinned at the guardian of flame's more tart flavor. The brawler felt her hair tie being tugged free, long fingers running through her brown locks as she sucked and licked the sensitive clit, listening to the moans and sighs that resulted with great pride. It was far more intoxicating than any of the beverages she had consumed earlier to hear the languid groan of her own name being uttered by the squirming miko. The soldier of protection buried her mouth deeper into the soaked opening, her tongue flicking and swirling Rei's clit with added pressure, feeling the muscles in the other warrior's thighs twitch constantly from pleasure. Her own body was still humming from her own climax, taking her time in moving her agile tongue into the quivering passage and letting her fingers take over tormenting the organ more.

Rei arched her hips without relent into the incredibly diligent fingers and mouth, her eyes rolled into her head as she moaned incoherently; if what she had done to Makoto had felt this good, she would be impressed. The miko couldn't understand anything above the sensations that filled her being, the wonderful pleasure that her powerful lover was granting her. Her chest was heaving as she panted, her fingers tugging at the long brown hair in their grasp, her legs tensed as they longed to wrap around Makoto's shoulders. Below her, the sheets were glowing faintly as they were heated up to the point of smoldering, ash streaking her sweaty skin as her lithe body squirmed more. The brawler was curling her tongue into the walls of her tight passage, Rei screaming wordlessly as her hips bucked harder, the pleasure building up like a raging inferno.

And then all at once, it exploded, Rei thrashing around as her moans hit a new pitch, and for a moment, the sun shone so brightly that it was daylight before vanishing into nighttime again. She shivered and panted as the bliss washed over her, one hand still firmly rooted in Makoto's hair.

The green eyed fighter slowed her actions down until she halted them, smirking with impish delight as she withdrew her tongue to suck on Rei's clit for a few more moments, enjoying the hissed moans of pleasure before licking her lips and grinning wickedly at the shaking form below her. "How was that, Rei-chan?" She inquired with a sly grin, her face flushed.

Rei didn't answer, only tugged the woman she adored more than anything up into her arms and kissed her gently. When she could form coherent thoughts once again, she responded; " _That_... was the most amazing thing I have ever f-felt, Mako." She grinned and planted a chaste kiss on the taller female's nose. "I love you."

Makoto grinned idiotically, laying on her side and holding the smaller form of the psychic firmly against her body, her right hand lightly stroking the small scar on her left shoulder blade. "I love you too, Rei-chan." She had to stifle a yawn, the combination of the alcohol and their very rigorous activities finally catching up to her. "Sleepy..." She mumbled, nuzzling her face into the crook of Rei's neck.

The raven haired archer had to hold back a giggle at the nearly childish display of affection from her strong lover, holding Makoto back just as tightly as she too yawned, realizing that sleep was unavoidable for her as well. "Mmmm... Me too." She agreed softly, closing her eyes and resting her head on the pillow, still blissfully unaware of the soot and ash that was being rubbed onto their skin, the heavy scent of sex still fresh in the air.

"Rei-chan?"

The miko was already starting to drift off, her arms wrapping marginally tighter around the woman in them. "Hmmm?"

"I'm glad you came." Makoto whispered drowsily, Rei sleepily kissing the lightning wielder's throat.

"Me too."

* * *

Makoto could feel her head exploding long before she was awake enough to know that her skull was still intact, groaning piteously in agony. What the hell was going on? She wasn't sure, but thinking was causing her so much more pain than she cared for, shifting to hide her throbbing head under one of her pillows. ' _What the fuck had happened last night?'_ She wondered, flashes of memories resurfacing as if obeying a silent order. She and Rei had gone on a date to Selene, had several drinks, and then they had come back to her condo and...

She sat up with a squeak only to flop back down with a whimper of pain.

That was right, they had sex. They had thrown caution to the wind and with the aid of liquid courage, they had both decided that now was the time to get intimate. With her left hand, Makoto felt around the bed, hunting for the warm body she knew she had fallen asleep with in her arms, feeling nothing but cold sheets and... dust? As much as she knew light would hurt her already abused head, Makoto had to find out what in the hell was on her covers, slowly lifting the pillow and cracking open only one eye. She was greeted by her green and gold covers streaked with black and burned in several places, the pillow being dropped back down as she groaned in irritation.

They had ruined her sheets by having sex. Wait, what?

She lifted the pillow again to survey the damage once more, a very stubborn part of her mind trying to piece together how they could have charred the cloth without being transformed. _'Maybe because we were so drunk...? Yeah, that could be it. Owww... Thoughts... They hurt...'_ She mentally whimpered, once again seeking refuge under the soft pillow from the painful sunlight pouring through her windows.

Makoto didn't know what time it was, but she was concerned about where her girlfriend was, the sounds of footsteps causing her to be on edge. She half groaned, half growled from her dark sanctuary, unsure if she sounded intimidating at all to the intruder in her agonized state.

"Mako, here. Drink this for me." A voice as warm as fire whispered, though the soft sound was as horrible as a fifty car pile up happening in her skull, the scent of flames and tang of metal mixed with exotic flowers carried to her nose, the hungover brunette lifting her protection from light once again to look at her girlfriend.

Rei was almost glowing, which for some reason pissed off the Amazonian, the miko looking refreshed and cheerful as she held out a glass of herb water towards her. After a moment of glowering, the warrior took the glass and drained it before coughing at the taste, the action causing her skull to throb more. "Next time, you need to drink more water, and eat a bit." The priestess gently scolded, earning a glare and a stuck out tongue from the other woman.

Makoto dropped the fluffy item back down over her face, feeling soft, warm hands stroking her back as a soft sigh escaped her, though even such a tiny sound was painful to her brain. Slowly, minute by minute, the agony of her head eased, the brunette relaxing under the tender caress of Rei's hands. After what felt like an eternity, she deemed herself well enough to move the pillow back to under her head, rolling onto her back as the covers slid down to cover her hips and lower, tired green eyes meeting lively amethyst. "What time is it?" She croaked out in a rough voice, seeing the blush on the maiden's cheeks at her exposed upper body.

"I uhh... When I was in the kitchen, I saw that it was a bit past eleven fifteen. I think we... we might have shorted out your clock in here." The raven psychic stammered, moving aside to allow the still hungover woman to see the blank face of her digital clock sitting atop her desk.

With a sigh of defeat, Makoto flopped limply back down, finally taking notice of her own soot streaked body. "Are you serious? Did we really destroy my bed too?" She questioned in a voice laced with exasperation.

Rei had to giggle, shaking her head. "No, I... I think I only burned the thin sheet and some of the covers. Your bed itself is fine." The blush on her face deepened. "I'm sorry about that."

The warrior of courage rolled slowly to face Rei dead on, taking note of the woman wearing one of her dress shirts and grabbing hold of the collar to pull their lips together once more. After she broke the kiss, Makoto grinned tiredly. "If it's for you, the whole damn bed could be a pile of ashes for all I care."

A shy smile graced the lips of the psychic, leaning back in to kiss Makoto's forehead. "Now you need to sleep." She ordered gently, standing up and walking to the door again. "I'll make lunch.

At the assurance that the miko would cook for the two of them, the chef found herself forcing her legs to swing over the side, swaying a bit in her effort to stand. Rei had adopted the bachelor eating habits of her grandfather, much to her eternal ire. There was no way in hell she would let the woman who lived almost exclusively on ramen and microwave dinners make lunch.

Not even a hangover could stop her from ensuring that they had a decent meal.


	17. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally have another chapter of this up! Bwahahahahahahahahahaa! Still rotating through as inspiration hits. Frozen Hearts is still giving me the writers block from HELL, but I am plucking away at it. Deal With It already has a second chapter in the works, and the others are being plucked away at.
> 
> WARNING: This contains violence, language, and a few possible trigger warnings. READERS BEWARE. But it's incredibly mild, especially when compared to chapter ten. THAT was a really dark chapter.
> 
> Shout outs:
> 
> manticore-gurl071134: Yes, I actually will. I do like having her as friends with the Outers, but Sadly Sets is not in this one. I wonder if I ever will eek her into this fin. I guess only time with tell! *bad pun alert*
> 
> A special thanks to all of my readers: Seriously. This started off with the idea to only be written for me to read. I never imagined others would fall in love with this completely messed up fanfiction. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. And we all might want to look into some serious therapy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Everyone should take a moment to thank their personal deity of choice, or just be glad at that fact.

As sunlight poured in through the windows of the shrine, the warm rays of light began to illuminate two figures that seemed to be intertwined on a single bed. Arms were tangled together, loose hair splayed about their heads, legs curled slightly as the two women slept soundly together, clad in their autumn sleep clothing.

And then the peaceful silence was shattered unceremoniously by a disturbingly loud belch from the formerly slumbering brawler, the noise shocking her lover awake as well. Rei recoiled and wrinkled her nose, catching traces of the heavily spiced and herb laden curry on Makoto's breath, the cuddle session cut short. "Oh, _Kami-sama._ That smells _awful_ , Mako!" She tiredly whined groggily waving a hand in front of her nose.

A sleepy yet apologetic grin settled onto Makoto's lips, trying to reclaim her former human pillow. "Sorry... It's just me trying to keep you warm with my love..." The brunette cheesily excused, cracking open a single emerald toned eye.

Violet hues rolled, scooting a bit farther away. "Ew. It may be a bit cold, but I am not that desperate for warmth." She countered, squirming away more.

With a devilish grin, Makoto swiftly sat up and grabbed the comforter that lay over them both, her taller frame towering over the wide-eyed miko as the sleep pants and t-shirt clad psychic stared up at her. "LET ME SMOTHER YOU WITH MY LOVE!" The lightning warrior playfully shouted before trapping her girlfriend under her.

Rei squealed and wriggled in a desperate attempt to get free, flailing uselessly against the stronger woman only mere moments before the belching started, both girls under the heavy cover, the item trapping the horrible smell in with them. " _EWWW!_ Makoto! This is disgusting!" The firebrand cried, the strong arms of her lover keeping her trapped in the smelly prison.

"MY LOVE SHALL WARM YOU! Feel it Rei-chan, _FEEL IT!_ "

* * *

_-Haruka was grinning softly against Makoto's lips, feeling the younger girl press against her body as Michiru remained standing behind the busty brawler. She knew that those cuffs marked her as untouchable, and that was the three of them were currently doing was bordering on treason, but she was too caught up in Mako's sweet kisses to care. She felt the auburn haired Jovian groan into her mouth as her girlfriend roamed her slender hands along the green gossamer fabric that covered her large breasts, Michiru teasingly biting at Makoto's back as Haruka ran her own nails against the younger woman's lower back. "H-haruka~! Michi, please..." They heard her whimper softly, her form trembling heavily as it remained between theirs._

_Haruka moved her lips to the soft, tender flesh right below the slightly shorter guardian's right ear lobe, kissing her. Makoto's head was tilted up and to the side limply, her hands gripping the butch warrior of the wind tightly through her tunic. The three of them knew what they wanted, but Haruka had to be cautious, had to be responsible. They had to wait a while longer before they took this too far, lest they be caught and both she and Michiru were sentenced to death by the Court. She could feel one of her aqua haired lover's hands moving down Makoto's front as it was pressed against her own as well from their positions, another throaty moan escaping the Jovian from the sensations. Well, they could still have a bit more fun before she had to stop...-_

**_Zzzzzzztttttt! Zzzzzzztttttt!_ **

Haruka snarled wordlessly as the buzzing of her cell phone went off, effectively pulling her from her sensual dream. Her frustrated midnight blue eyes snapped open, locking onto the offending item before grabbing it and throwing it at the wall with the roar of, "FUCKING PHONE!"

Haruka didn't care who it was calling them; she was livid at yet another dream being interrupted of herself, Michiru, and a certain emerald eyed fighter. She felt slender arms sleepily wrap themselves around her waist from behind, her lover grumbling in her sleep at the noisy protest. The blonde settled back in, her cheeks burning with a blush as she squirmed slightly; already she was losing bits of her dream to the foggy haze of the waking world, details blurring until only the general idea of what happened remained. Why did it feel like she had forgotten something important along with the dream?

"Mmmmm... Mako..."

Haruka stiffened at the sound of the lightning soldier's name coming from her girlfriend's lips, but at the same time a coy smirk edged it's way onto her face. It seemed as if she wasn't the only one having dreams of the auburn haired beauty. _'Wait... Auburn?'_

Makoto had chocolate brown hair with the barest traces of rich auburn. Frowning, the sky soldier narrowed her eyes as she began to claw at the memory of the dream, frantically scrabbling to find all of the missing pieces and fit them back into the whole thing. Maybe Michiru could help. Haruka turned over and gently shook her smaller lover, hearing the artist groan in irritation. "Hey. Hey, Michi. Michiru, wake up." She urged softly.

Royal blue eyes fluttered open, glaring at her awake lover slightly. She had been having such a nice dream too. Haruka and Makoto... Her eyes went wide as she realized that her butch girlfriend may have heard her say something, her face turning beet red. "Whu...? Haruka, why are you waking me up? It's only..." She turned over to glance at the clock, using it to regain composure. "Five twenty one."

But, the always impatient woman had her own questions, wasting no time in asking unless she wanted Michiru's dream to fade too far from her mind as well. "Michi, what were we wearing? In your dream, what were you, me, and Mako-chan wearing?" She urged, hoping that her gentle girlfriend would be able to remember something.

The artist's face went paler than usual, but she could see the confused desperation in her girlfriend's face. "Dresses. Mako-chan and I wore dresses, but you had on blue and gold pants and shirt." Her eyes narrowed as she tried to pull the fading memories back towards her, one detail seemingly more important than any other. "Mako-chan also had some sort of gold cuffs on both her arms. Here." She touched her biceps roughly where she recalled the metal items." I can't remember anything more."

Haruka frowned, knowing those golden items were incredibly important, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember why. "Alright. I had a dream about her too." A wide, childish grin spread across the butch's lips. "Don't worry. I won't tell if you won't, Michi."

The aqua haired artist rolled her eyes and flopped on her side to watch her typically jealous girlfriend. "Right. And if you hadn't been awake, you still wouldn't have known." Her cheeks had a small blush on them, the only sign of her embarrassment. "And it had been such a nice dream too."

Haruka moved to hover above the smaller woman, kissing her lips tenderly. "Is that so? Well, I could always make a good reality out of it." She offered in a seductive purr, kissing the soft pink lips a few more times.

Michiru smiled coyly into her lover's mouth, her voice low. "Ohhh, I don't know about that, Haruka." She teased, groaning softly as strong hands slid along the satin that covered her sides.

"I bet you I can." Was the desire laden reply.

"Mmmmnnn... But Mako-chan was _awfully_ good with her tongue. And I don't mean with yelling either."

The blonde woman sat up swiftly, a look of indignation on her face. "Oh! Oh! Is that so? Well, then take this!"

Before Michiru could process what was going on, Haruka was straddling her, tickling her sides much like a child. Instantly, the violinist started flailing and shrieking in involuntary laughter, kicking the bed wildly as she tried to escape the powerful, topless woman atop her. "Ha- _HARUKA!_ "She panted, still fighting for her freedom.

"Then admit I'm better than Mako-chan in bed! Say it!" The unruly race car driver demanded, completely unrelenting in her tickling.

"Har-ruka! This i-is ridiculous!" The smaller woman protested as her face flushed in a mix of breathless laughter and embarrassment.

"Say it, or I don't stop!"

"Yuh... You are better th-than Mako-chan in bed! I said it, _I SAID IT!_ "Michiru shouted, panting with relief when her girlfriend stopped and swiftly got off of her as promised.

And that was the very moment that Haruka realized that she had made a terrible, terrible mistake.

In a flash, Michiru had reached onto her nightstand to snatch up her transformation wand, shouting her incantation aloud as the butch backed up a few more steps, lights and the sound of the sea filling the room. Finally, Sailor Neptune stood before her, glowering darkly; Haruka suddenly recalled just how much the woman hated being tickled as a revenge. "M-michi...? Michi, calm down." She pleaded, her hands moving slowly in front of her, trying to soothe the woman like someone would try to soothe an infuriated animal.

At the gleam in those royal blue eyes, the warrior of the winds took off in a mad dash through the house, the sound of heels pursuing her. As fast as she was, while not transformed there was no chance for her to outrun her lover forever. But that wouldn't stop her from trying. She jumped over the couch and ducked into the den, not stopping her futile fleeing.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

She had to drop to avoid the attack, scrambling up as the aqua haired woman continued on after her. "Can't we just talk about this?!" Haruka yelled over her shoulder.

The angered Senshi glared more. "I told you I _HATE_ being tickled!"

"But you insulted my abilities! What in the name of Kami-sama was I supposed to do?"

On and on the chase went, Michiru smashing things within the residence in her ire to catch her lover, Haruka running as if her life depended on it. All in all, another typical fight between the two lovers.

* * *

Makoto stepped out of the tiny shrine wash room, clad only in the towel wrapped around her body, her wet chocolate brown hair a bit mussed from being roughly toweled, a green and pink toothbrush in her right hand. She approached the blushing Rei who sat on the bed with Minako, who was suddenly heavily fascinated by the ceiling, and exhaled in the firebrand's face quite suddenly. "Better?" Was the simple inquiry, her emerald hues curious.

The raven haired woman's face scrunched up, waving her hand before her nose. "Ugh, no. It still smells like curry and regret. You are never allowed to order that again, Mako-chan."

The pout on her lover's face was adorable, but then the guardian of courage simply tapped their blonde idol on the shoulder and breathed into her face as well. "I brushed my teeth like, fifty times! It can't still smell like curry!"

After blinking a few times, the singer grimaced visibly. "Well, I don't smell curry and regret. But I do smell garlic and hate with a hint of despair. Kami-sama, Mako-chan, don't _EVER_ eat that stuff again!"

The pout grew deeper before Makoto stalked back off to the wash room, closing the door once again to likely return to brushing her teeth in an effort to rid her breath of the last thing she had eaten the day before. Rei was still blushing slightly from her girlfriend waltzing out in only a towel, but her attention was once again on their commander. "Continue, Minako-chan. Please." She prompted the giggling blonde.

The idol had no idea that Makoto would ever do that, but the look on Rei's face was priceless. It had been worth nearly being killed by halitosis via curry. "Ah, yes." Her expression became more serious as she recalled the reason for her visit to the shrine. "Still no luck finding Ichiri. I worry that his name is an alias, unlike the other men. I am trying to find him with the description you and Makoto have given me, but as hard as I am trying, I have had nothing turn up." Blue eyes darkened. "If I ever find that bastard, I swear to Kami-sama he will pay."

Rei could feel the hatred for the last surviving man who had raped her girlfriend rolling off of the warrior of light's aura, her eyes softening for her friend. "Minako-chan, I really appreciate you looking for him. I know you are very busy with your shows and photo-shoots, but thank you very much."

The singer smiled at the miko tenderly. "Rei-chan, she's my friend too. I love all of you like family, and I also am your commander. It's my job to try to keep you all safe too."

Before the firebrand could respond, Makoto walked back out on the bathroom, clad in a black satin bra edged in green, and a towel wrapped around her waist, the burn scars on her abdomen exposed. She rummaged through the bag next to the simple dresser to pull out a pair of matching satin boxers before walking back to the bathroom as if it was nothing, both of the guardians on the bed blushing and blinking.

"I can see why you don't protest her walking around half naked. I may not be into women, but _KAMI-SAMA_ , does she have a nice body. Hey, what size is her chest? I would say she is very-"

"Minako-chan, don't say it." Rei warned a bit playfully. "We were kids and you all teased us enough about it."

"Talented."

The sound of an open palm smacking on Rei's forehead was soft, but clear, amethyst eyes rolling. She never was going to escape that old argument with Mako, was she?

* * *

Metani and Vafore were getting antsy, and that made Nymphia nervous. The two younger Fates were bickering, the youngest of the trio trying to sway her brother. "But, Vafore-kun! What if we just try to explain? Maybe they can help us!" Metani pleaded, her brother scowling.

"Metani, the Senshi would fight us! They would try to kill you first, and not even care for hearing your words. That's just the way of humans. This is their home, they don't need to struggle to return here." He rebutted, his mist-like hair whipping about slightly in his irritation.

"Both of you, stop it." Nymphia commanded. Her oily eyes seemed to look between them sternly. "We must remain hidden for now, Metani. And you, Vafore." She rounded on her brother. "Perhaps you are being a bit hasty. After all, we are trying to harvest energy and they don't know why. If they were on our planet, we would be just as aggressive against them for the same reason."

The male grumbled and sat, Metani stepping forwards. "Nymphia? What if we never make it back?"

"Meta-ko... Don't think that." The eldest Fate urged softly. "We will, I promise."

Nymphia turned back to the glass dome before her. She had no right to promise that to her sister, but she had to give her hope. As the lava haired woman pressed an opal looking gem into the surface, she internally sighed. Maybe they would have to do things Metani's way in the end, but for now they would continue on as they had done.

* * *

Makoto was smiling softly as she walked down the sidewalk, Haruka on her left with an arm casually slung over her shoulder, Rei on her right, holding her hand with their fingers intertwined, and Michiru walking behind them much like a sentry. It was comforting to walk with the three other women, a familiarity to it as they had done this before, but only with Michiru holding her hand and no one bringing up the rear. "So, Kitten. Would you like to check out the arcade with us? It's been a few weeks now, and I want to see if anyone beat my scores on the racing games." The butch woman offered, seeing green eyes light up.

"Of course, Haruka-chan. It would be nice to see Motoki-kun and Nephrite-kun as well." Was the cheerful reply.

Rei was smiling, happy to see that her girlfriend was willing to go back still even after all that had happened. That one incident had caused them to meet at the shrine, or Makoto's condo for many, many months. They were still tip-toeing around the old base, cautiously watching over the busty guardian whenever they occupied the old karaoke room, but relieved that she was typically calm and unbothered by it. It was only when they had to leave that she showed any sign of anxiety; it was usually just shifting nervously, or clinging to Rei or Haruka's hand. But every few nights, she would wake up screaming, drenched in a cold sweat as tears rolled down her cheeks. The miko would have to calm her down, coax her into her arms as she sobbed and trembled. It was the only time that Makoto's strong mask would come away; late at night when it was just the two of them. Haruka had seen it twice, both times, helping to sooth the guardian of courage without any hesitation, whispering to the young woman gently. "Alright! Let's go, then!" The sandy haired woman cheered, the group smiling.

It only took about ten minutes to walk to the Crown, the four women grinning and waving at Nephrite and Motoki as they entered. "Ah, Mako-chan, Rei-chan! Oh, Haruka-san, Michiru-san! Welcome back!" The manager called, the turtle loving man then returning to the customers before him.

Haruka made a beeline straight for the driving games, swearing slightly when she saw her score had dropped to fourth place before fishing out her yen. Rei and Michiru stood behind the bucket seat as she grumbled, feeding the machine coins and getting ready to drive, Makoto leaning down to tell Rei, "I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." And then kissed the now blushing shrine maiden's cheek before heading off.

The emerald eyed woman was washing her hands, looking into the mirror as a scent hit her; a particular brand of aftershave and musk that caused her to stiffen, her eyes wider as they darted around the stalls. Her heart rate sped up just a little, her mind running on high alert, and her hands clenched into fists ready to pummel. That scent was ingrained into her mind, muddled by fear and the smell of too much alcohol, and three other men; it was one she could never forget.

_"What pretty eyes y'have. Just like 'meralds..."_

She shuddered, fighting back the urge to vomit as she splashed water on her face. No, this had to be her mind playing tricks on her. The bathroom was empty, and it was probably just a coincidence or the like; Ichiri wouldn't show his face here in broad daylight. Still, her eyes focused on her own reflection, wishing that the other Makoto was there to offer the assurance of the man's untimely demise should he be there. But she could only see her own worried expression, taking several deep breaths to calm herself before drying her hands and walking out of the facility. She shuffled through the crowded corridor, finding her arm in a vice like grip, turning to face who she thought was Haruka. The second she saw his face, she jerked away and backed herself into a wall, panting in terror. "N-no..."

Ichiri grinned down at her, watching with great satisfaction as she cowered slightly, the people milling around them not sparing a second glance. His face was marked with faint scars across the surface, his dark, soulless eyes stealing away the strength that she had been holding around herself. "Hello there. Fancy seeing you here. Where's your pretty, dark haired friend?"

Makoto shook as she set her jaw, trying to fake her own courage. "Wh-where are your friends? Or maybe y-you'd like to join them." She knew her voice trembled, but there wasn't much she could do about that.

His hand flashed out to grasp her left arm, Makoto stiffening as the memory of bones breaking surfaced, her verdant hues wide in terror. "You know who killed them? Then I'll fucking kill you, you bitch." He snarled in a low rumble, moving closer. "Right after I have one last taste."

"Please, please, don't..." She pleaded, tears pouring from her eyes helplessly. She was too scared to move, too terrified to fight back, too frozen to scream. Everything had evaporated but the two of them and the cold fear that flowed through her body.

" _HEY!_ Let her go!"

The voice of Haruka cut through everything moments before the dark form fled, Makoto dropping to the floor and shaking violently. Three people rushed over to the crying warrior, Haruka cupping her cheeks in her hands to force the brunette to look at her. "Mako? Mako, please, snap out of it! Was that him?" The older female questioned in a soft but dangerous voice.

The smallest of nods was the only reply, Rei and the guardian of the sky glaring in the direction he had taken off it. "Michi, watch over Mako-chan for us, okay? We're going to deal with this fucker." She lightly stroked the shaking girl's cheek with her thumb before standing. "Unless you want to leave it to me, Rei-chan..."

"No. I've gotten a better look of him than you. I'll go with you."

Michiru quickly swooped down and took over the task of trying to calm the younger woman, sparing the two enraged woman a glance. "Both of you stay safe. We can't lose either of you." The artist informed them.

Haruka's midnight blue eyes softened for a moment, watching Michiru holding the object of their affections close in an attempt to quiet the sniffling and fearful squeaking. She could only stiffly nod as rage bubbled higher in her chest, turning to race after the man that she hated with every fiber of her being. She was going to enjoy killing that Ichiri -or whatever he called himself- man, and the guardian of the wind was more than happy to make it as drawn out as possible. He would pay, and it wouldn't even begin to fix what he had done to Makoto.

 _Her_ Makoto.

* * *

One minute, Rei had been watching Haruka gain the lead in her game and be poised to break every record, then the next she was staring in shock as the female racer swiftly abandoned her game and began to walk with a dangerous purpose towards the hall towards the bathroom. Michiru had exchanged a confused look with her as they followed, the trio fighting against the small crowd that was milling around the hall before they saw it; Makoto cowering and trying to shrink into the wall, and a man grinning at her in a way that made the miko's skin crawl. Her eyes never left the fleeing man's form, her body trembling in fury at the knowing of who is had been. She had glimpsed the scars and knew it had been Ichiri, and it made her blood boil in ways she had never before known. "No. I've gotten a better look at him than you. I'll go with you." She stated in a voice laced with hate.

Before long, they were running out after him, cursing at his lost trail before transforming. Leaping to the rooftops, the enraged duo glanced about, spotting the still fleeing man a few blocks away before taking pursuit. Their communicators both went off at the same time, Uranus opening it hastily to be greeted by Luna and Artemis' face. "Youma at the junior high school! We need everyone there!"

Mars snarled. "No, we're chasing Ichiri, and Mako-chan is in no condition to fight." The shrine maiden replied.

"Rei-chan is right." Michiru's face popped up next, judging by the backdrop, she was halfway back to her house. "Mako-chan can't come, and I am not leaving her alone."

"Then what are the other Senshi supposed to do?!" Artemis cried in very clear dismay.

"We'll be fine." The voice of Sailor Moon interrupted moments before her image did. "Mars, Uranus, continue what you are doing. Michiru-san, please stay with Mako-chan. Mamo-chan and the Shitennou are already on their way."

The two cats exchanged worried looks, but decided to not push the issue, Sailor Moon remaining linked to the coms after they disconnected. "What happened?"

Uranus and Mars had started racing again, once again locating their target before the butch warrior responded. "He cornered Makoto at the arcade. He took off when we saw him, and I am not letting that bastard get away again!"

"Mars, stay with her." The guardian of flames nodded. _'Don't let her kill him or go too far'_ was the unspoken order from their princess, and she wan't entirely sure if she could comply with that command herself. This was the man who had stabbed Usagi, raped Makoto with his friends, and then left the brunette fighter for dead; how was she supposed to keep Sailor Uranus in check when a very large part of herself wanted to kill him as slowly as possible?

She couldn't think too much on that as the two guardians caught up with their target, leaping down behind him silently as he stood against a wall, panting. Mars took several moments to take in their surroundings; when had they made it to the industrial district? "Going somewhere?" Uranus growled in a deadly tone, Ichiri whirling around to see them.

"Kami-sama! Who the fuck are you two?!" He blurted out, only to be met with a fist directly in his face.

He stumbled, helped along by a barrage of blows from the enraged leader of the Outer Senshi as she knocked him into a small alley. She paused, allowing him to scramble to his feet and try to hurry past them, but Sailor Mars was ready. "Flame Sniper." She hissed, a flaming arrow catching his jacket sleeve and dragging him backwards to pin him to the wall.

The two women stalked closer, their bodies radiating their hate for the man before them. "L-look, I didn't do anything!" He pleaded, his eyes wide in terror in his scarred face.

Uranus punched him in his gut hard, the air pushed violently from his body as he doubled over. "Don't you even _DARE_ to try to feed me that shit. We know what you did, Ichiri. You and your buddies raped a friend of ours a few years back, and I am going to make you pay."

His dark eyes were half crazed with fear and rage, locking with ice cold midnight blue. "Ichiri? Ha! I only used that name at that fucking launch party. I have so many fucking names that you won't know who I am, or will be." He spat a large glob onto Uranus's face, snarling violently as his free hand fumbled for something. "Your friend was a good whore for us. Nice voice, better moans. _Hrah!_ "

He thrust out a knife to stab the blonde guardian, but he was easily disarmed by a simple snapping of his wrist, crying out in pain moments before another arrow of fire found itself lodged into the wall, this time through his leg. "Shut. up." Sailor Mars snarled, her amethyst eyes full of burning hatred. "Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend like that again."

Ichiri hissed in agony, glaring up at the women mere seconds before the butch woman began to pummel him violently. She threw all of her hate, rage, frustration, jealousy for Rei getting Makoto, and sorrow into each and ever strike she landed, only halting when it was clear that her target was only hanging onto consciousness by a thread. "What you did to her was unforgivable..." the soldier of the sky's voice was thick with unshed tears and sadness, her scimitar appearing in her right hand. "But you won't get another chance to do it again!" She raised the weapon, poised to bring it down into his skull.

However, a pale hand gripped her wrist, not able to hold her back should she choose to stab the pitiful man pinned to the wall, but enough to get her attention. "Wait. Please, wait." The younger warrior pleaded. "No more killing. She wouldn't want you to do this. Not for her. Not either of us..." Sailor Mars stated, barely able to control her own desires to kill Ichiri. "Don't do it, please."

With a small snarl, the taller woman relented, shaking in rage. "Y... you bitches... You'll pay... I'm gonna m-make you suffer... I know who she is, and you'll n... never see me coming." A weak but dark chuckle escaped the beaten man's lips. "I swear that I'll see her beaten and fucked by me again, mark my words..."

The commander of the Outer branch knelt to eye level with the injured male, lifting him by his hair to force him to look into her eyes, her blade pressed against his cheek. "If you ever go near her again, if you ever touch her... If you ever so much as _look_ at her and we find out, I'll be back to finish the job. And I promise you, I will make it as slow," The sharp edge pressed deeper, dragging along the surface to reopen the scars that Makoto herself had gouged onto his face. "and painful as I possibly can."

"We both will. I am giving you your life this once. Do not dare to cross me again, Ichiri. Because if I ever hear about you being anywhere near her again, I won't stop my friend here a second time." Her violet eyes narrowed further, fire gathering in her hands. "In fact, I'll be helping her."

"But..." Sailor Uranus grinned. "She never said I couldn't maim you a little."

"Uranus..." The raven haired woman stated in a warning tone.

"Oh, I won't kill him." She assured in a voice far too cold to be kind. "But I will make it clear exactly what kind of monster he is. For everyone. We don't need another Mako-chan..."

Before Mars could mention that Uranus had spoken at least the nick-name of her girlfriend aloud, the blonde woman shoved his head into the wall harshly and began to carve into his chest with her blade. With each stroke, Ichiri screeched, the letters R-A-P-I-S-T slowly bleeding into existence on his body. It seemed that the tall brawler really did want to ensure that no one would ever be fooled by him again.

* * *

Michiru held a sleeping Makoto against herself on the bed that she and Haruka shared, feeling incredibly torn about the entire situation. On one hand, this was the very object of her desires, alone in her bed with her, locked in her embrace. But on the other hand, Makoto was clearly an emotional wreck and this was not the way she had ever wanted to see the woman driven into her arms. And of course, there was that pesky detail about her dating Rei as well. She and Haruka would respect that, but it was incredibly hard for the artist to not kiss the brunette's forehead tenderly as she held her, whispering soft assurances. It had already been a few hours, and the younger guardian had gone from sobbing, to squeaking, to sniffling, and was finally at quiet, occasional tears. A large part of the aqua haired woman was concerned about their respective lovers until the front door opened, and the loud voice of Haruka called, "Michi! Mako! We're back!"

"Up here!" Michiru replied at a soft yell, minding how close of a proximity she was to the green eyed senshi of courage's ear.

Footsteps quickly raced up the stairs and the oaken door opened to reveal both women looking a bit nervous but relieved. "How is she?" Rei inquired, making quick strides over to kneel next to the bed.

Royal blue hues softened at the bare concern in the miko's gaze. If they had to lose to someone for Makoto's affection, she was glad that it was to Rei. "Mako-chan is fine. Still a bit distressed, but that's to be expected. The others should be arriving soon."

As if summoned by the mere mention of their goal, the front door opened again, and this time a whole host of voices was heard, footsteps loudly stomping in haste to the stairs. Haruka turned and exited the room, scolding them all into a more subdued hurry as they filed in. Usagi neared the bed, gently brushing away a few stray hairs from the brawler's face. "Is she alright?"

"Yes. She'll be fine. A bit shaken up, but it's Mako-chan. You know she'll bounce back again." A slightly rueful smile edged onto the artist's lips. "She won't let anything beat her, she's too damn stubborn."

The blonde princess nodded somberly, stepping away. "Alright." Her gaze shifted to Rei and Haruka, silently questioning them only to get a grudging nod from the priestess that soothed her. "I see. We should go, and let them rest. Maybe she should have some ice cream when she wakes up!"

With a grin, the short warrior of the Moon walked out, closely followed by Minako, Mamoru, and the four generals, leaving only Ami behind. "Is... Are you certain she will be alright?"

For some odd reason, the question annoyed Michiru, her brow barely furrowed. "In time, she will be again. This isn't something that heals in a matter of hours, weeks, months, or even a few years. I don't know if she will ever be the Makoto she used to be, but you know she will do her damnedest to try."

The bluenette seemed a bit taken aback by the sharpness of her words, even Haruka quirking an eyebrow at her before looking at the doctor in training. "Look, if she needs anything medically, I promise that we will call you right away. But, Ami-chan, right now she needs rest. Okay?" The butch fighter assured, placing a gentle hand on the unsure woman's shoulder.

It seemed to do the trick, and finally the four women were left alone, Rei standing to try and pull her girlfriend against her body in an attempt to carry her. She could try to get her to the shrine so that the two women could have their house to themselves, but she wasn't nearly as strong as Makoto or Haruka; this would be a challenge. "What are you doing, Rei-chan?"

Violet eyes met confused midnight. "I'm... trying to take her home."

Michiru shook her head fiercely. "No, that won't do. Mako-chan can rest here, and you can stay with her. Haru and I can use one of the guest beds."

The miko looked horrified. "But, this is your house!" She protested.

"And you are our friends. You two take our bed for tonight. It's okay." Haruka stated, leaving no room for debate as she and her lover left the two women alone.

Rei sighed in defeat and crawled into bed next to Makoto, hearing her tall girlfriend grumble in her sleep a bit and shift closer, her sun-kissed face a bit scrunched. She would have a horrible rash of nightmares tonight, the woman was sure of it, but she would stay right by her side through all of them. She hadn't felt bad about letting Haruka cut into that man like she knew she should have, nor any guilt at searing the wounds shut into horrific looking scars so that the bastard didn't bleed to death. In fact, it was disturbing that a very large part of her hoped to each and every God known to man that he would take his own life as a result, but that was the truth. And yet, she didn't regret her enforcing Usagi's command to not kill him. Makoto wouldn't have wanted them to take his life, even if he had raped her, and a tiny voice in the back of her head was saying that she wouldn't have been able to kill him anyways.

With a sigh, she snuggled closer to Makoto, closing her eyes in a small bid to try and get some rest. Rei knew that she could wake up the moment the nightmares started, so she wasn't too worried about napping. A small belch escaped the taller woman rather unceremoniously, the very faint but horrible smell of what Rei could only describe as curry and regret reaching her nose. She grimaced, but chose to suffer in silence. Makoto needed her, and curry-breath or no, she would be there for her.


	18. Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Crawling by Linkin Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS is probably one of the fastest chapters I have ever typed for Courage-less. After starting in on the original chapter eighteen, my brain said, "Wow! That looks great! Now, move that to chapter nineteen and start again using THIS as your chapter inspiration~!" That was only a week and a half ago. Anyways, I wanted to get this one cranked out, because it's a throwback to the mindfucking from the Dark Jupiter arc. IF you are also reading Betrayed Destiny, know that many of your questions will be answered in the next five chapters/ Not all, but many.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains language, mental trauma, possible triggers, mild sexual content, and lots of mindfucking. If you read Betrayed Destiny too, then possible spoilers.
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. At all. I DO own Dark Jupiter *possessively clutches to my chest* MINE!

The youma slung spores at the senshi, the women scurrying out of the way as quickly as possible, the creature that seemed to be a feline of moss and crystal yowling at them viciously. Jupiter tossed lightning at it, striking the crystal portion mightily as their breath showed in the cool autumn air before flipping over another attack. Her emerald gaze flicked between both Sailor Moon and Mars, trying to ensure the safety of both women as the beast roared in anger at them again, charging at Venus. "Damn!" The blonde cursed as she was forced to abandon her attack in favor of not being hit by the lumbering monster.

They had long since realized to avoid the spores; they ate away at anything they stuck to like acid. Thankfully, they proved to be like tufts of fuzz more than regular attacks since they lazily wafted instead of swiftly hurtled towards them. Sailor Uranus hissed painfully as one grazed her arm, a painful looking mark spreading in the wake of it's touch. "Sailor Moon, we have to stop this damn thing now!" Mars shouted before firing a Flame Sniper off at the creature, burning some of the moss away.

"Okay." The clumsy princess stated, her scepter appearing in her grasp. "Moon HeeeEEEEKKKKK!"

The pig tailed girl raced out of the way of another charge, Sailor Mercury looking through her visor at the youma to try to formulate a plan. "If we all attack at once, it should put it off focus. And perhaps a joined attack would stun it enough for Sailor Moon to finish it off!"

Jupiter set her jaw. It seemed like a good plan. Great, even. Now the only problem was actually putting it into action. The earth below her trembled as the youma charged at Neptune and Venus, Sailor Jupiter losing her temper at the damn thing constantly halting their attacks. "Supreme Thunder!" She cried, sending another terrible blast at it, halting it from bearing down on the princess who had tripped on possibly her own boots; it certainly wouldn't have been the first time.

A bright beam of energy shot out at her quite suddenly, catching her completely off guard, Jupiter standing dumbly as the attack rushed closer at an alarming speed. This was not how she had planned on being killed; not by a surprise attack from a youma. _"MAKO, MOVE!"_ She heard Mars screech.

Move? Why did such a simple command seem so damn impossible? She could hear someone screaming vaguely, but she couldn't register who, her gaze locked onto the beam of light that was so close, she wondered if she reached out if she could touch it. However, a shadow filled her sight, strong arms wrapping around her as Jupiter felt her body yanked backwards and away from certain death, a soft whisper of, "I've got you, Kitten." Breathed into her ear.

The warrior of courage flicked her gaze up to see the butch woman holding her as she tried to outrun the attack, but in the end, it proved to all be in vain. The beam smashed into them with all the concussive force of a freight train, and the earth below them gave way as they blacked out, the final sounds reaching their ears being the screams of the other senshi mixed with battle cries of rage.

* * *

The first thought that Sailor Jupiter had was that everything hurt, which meant that either she wasn't dead, or the afterlife just sucked that much. The next was that she had to open her eyes and find Uranus, hazily trying to obey her own thoughts as she sat up, hissing in pain. "Kitten! Mako, Mako, it's okay." A worried voice tried to soothe.

Verdant hues opened to be greeted with the sight of Haruka in grimy jeans and a dirt streaked dress shirt, her binder missing as the curve of her breasts were visible under the material. Even in the very dim light, Makoto could see the cuts that were opened along the older woman's skin, watching them heal dizzily. Why was she dizzy? Her left hand was holding her right shoulder, the dull ache informing her that it was dislocated. "Arm..." She mumbled, her mind trying to understand where they were and thus unable to form proper statements.

The soldier of the sky looked at it with sympathetic eyes, her lips set into a thin line at what she had to do. Makoto chewed the inside of her cheek as Haruka braced her against her chest, gently holding the injured shoulder with both hands. "On three. One... Two... Three."

With a sharp cry of pain, the brunette felt the arm shoved back into it's proper place, leaning against Haruka as she panted, the dirty cavern spinning around them. She gingerly sat up, wincing as she slowly moved her arm again, her friend backing away to look around. "Haruka-chan, where are we?"

"I don't know, Kitten." The older woman looked around as well, scanning their surroundings warily. "I don't know."

Makoto stood, her left leg refusing to support her weight as she dropped again, grunting in pain moments before the blonde lifted her into her arms gently. "Haruka-chan, I can walk." She timidly stated, trying to pull up bravado.

The butch didn't buy it. "No, you can't. And really, you aren't that heavy."

"Oh, not _that_ heavy, eh?"

The guardian of the sky pouted, glad the darkness hid her slight blush. "Oh, shut up. I can drop you, you know." She threatened.

"...You wouldn't."

A smirk flashed across her lips as she looked around more, noting the dull glow was coming from the dirty stone around them itself. Upon closer inspection, she could see that they were standing amid rubble of some sort, a place long since destroyed and abandoned. But something about this place made her stomach turn, midnight eyes narrowed nervously in case of an attack. Just where were they? Clearly not dead since she hurt from the fall, and her younger charge was injured.

Makoto could feel the right side of her face aching from possibly landing on that shortly after her shoulder, idly musing that her face and breasts must have absorbed much of the impact. She knew her body would heal in an hour or two, but right now she was something that the brawler of the Inner Senshi loathed; she was vulnerable. And this place seemed to stir up the feeling of dread inside of her, something about it that her very core told her was best left forgotten. Haruka's arms tightened around her marginally, and the busty fighter found herself sinking deeper into the hold, a question plaguing her mind. "When did we change back?"

A gentle shrug shifted her as the blonde walked through the destroyed area. "No idea, Mako-chan. But... What does this place look like to you?"

Green eyes long since adjusted to the poor lighting started picking through every detail, seeing the faded gold designs on the floor around them. They seemed to be standing on a dais, two crumbled chairs on either end, seats that were barely intact enough to be recognized to their left and facing them, a pair of doors on the wall they huddled around. What at one time might have been elaborate balconies that lined the wall and supported these seats were reduced to a state of utter disrepair, the eerily glowing stone of the walls blackened in several places, as if a great lightning storm had struck in the once grand room. "I... I think possibly a throne room of some sort."

Both of them felt uneasy, Haruka feeling a hand gripping her shirt slightly, her heart beating harder in her chest. Her binder had been damaged in the landing, leaving the typically flat chested woman no choice but to abandon the item in favor of less useless weight on her, but it also meant that her breasts were pressed directly into the form she carried. Part of her was certain that the brunette could feel her hammering heart, but she didn't have time to think on it. Right now, she had to find a way to get them out of this place and regroup with the others.

**_"It is my great pleasure to end the ceremony. Please, proceed to the great hall for the feast."_ **

The phantom voice echoed softly, a bare whisper that they almost didn't hear coming from their right. Two sets of eyes flickered around as the blonde quickly hurried off the raised dais, turning to look at the obliterated thrones. A hazy figure dressed in white flickered in front of it, the form soft and washed out as if being seen through gauze as Haruka stared in terrified awe. Just as quickly as it had come, it flickered back out as if it had never been there to begin with. "Did you see that?!" She quickly pressed, her midnight eyes wide.

"See what? What's wrong? Haruka-chan?"

Reluctant blue eyes met confused green as her mouth hung open, unable to believe Makoto had missed it. "There was something in front of that chair. I saw it!"

The brunette stared at where her companion said she had seen something, but was met only with the faintly glowing stone and rubble. "Well, there's nothing there now. We should get moving. This place makes me feel uneasy."

The blonde nodded, backing away and moving down off of the dais to make her way towards the door. With her back turned to the platform, neither saw the glowing forms standing around the two thrones that flickered into life. They missed the hazily colorful dresses as the group of smaller figures stood, turning towards each other to seemingly talk, but the taller ones simply watched the two exiting woman in silence before vanishing once again.

* * *

Haruka blinked as they stepped out into some sort of mirrored corridor, lights blinding them from all directions. The entire area was vastly different than the room they had just left, and the feeling that something was amiss had only grown now that they were here. The woman in her arms watched the walls warily, as if checking for hidden foes that could be lurking before carefully standing. Makoto walked to one of the reflective surfaces, carefully inspecting her own image. She was dirty, closed scrapes only marked by the dried blood where they had been, a busted lip, and a receding bruise on her right cheekbone. "Hey, Haru-chan? Do-" She turned to look at the older guardian, her words catching in her throat painfully.

The reflection of the butch blonde on the surface was a bit older looking, her light blue dress shirt and black jeans were replaced with white armor edged in gold and blue, a midnight blue cloak about her shoulders, and her scimitar strapped to a belt on her waist. Her midnight blues were full of a strange sort of reverence, but also awe. Makoto didn't know she was panting, just that the sight made her a bit dizzy. There was a pull towards the image, as if some long ago bond lay just beyond her memory and escaped her grasp that would tell her exactly what it was. She could only stare at the armored woman in awe, trying to understand her own racing heart and the deep feeling that she had forgotten something very, very important. Something that she should have never forgotten.

Haruka knew she was panting, her hand resting on the mirrored wall for balance. Her own reflection was normal, a proper reflection as any normal mirror would produce. And yet, Makoto's was so very different and yet the same. Her hair was an auburn color -reddish in place of the pure chocolate brown- but still in her ponytail. Her overall appearance was older, her t-shirt and torn dark wash jeans replaced by a soft mint green dress that had no sleeves, a soft looking leather down the sides, and a gossamer emerald green fabric that lay partially exposed by the slit in the dress. However, the two golden cuffs around her biceps drew her attention most, something about them sparking a vague dream she had been having, but unable to really recall any of it. The expression in those emerald green eyes were full of longing, and almost a sort of spark of recognition. Something was very important about what that image represented, and she knew she _HAD_ to remember it. This fact was imperative.

The guardian of thunder stared on for a while longer before looking at the equally bewildered blonde directly, seeing the dirty shirt and filthy jeans that belonged on her instead of the armor. Just what in the hell was going on here? What was Haruka seeing? Her gaze turned back to her own reflection to see a proper double of herself, her expression confused, but there was something off. The green eyes that looked back at her held their own sentience, and her stomach dropped violently as it touched the glass, tears running from her cheeks before it spoke to her. _"Remember."_

Makoto stumbled backwards as quickly as she could from the wall, her eyes wide and her breathing quickened. Vaguely, she could hear Haruka saying something to her, but it was lost amid the images that flickered through her mind.

_-A young girl with chocolate brown hair was beaming at her in the middle of a forest, her lips stained reddish purple with the juice of berries they had been picking-_

_-She fell to the dusty, packed dirt training floor in exhaustion, a man in white scolding her to get up-_

_-It was cold, so cold. Snow everywhere and she was more than certain hypothermia was setting in. Her auburn bangs were brittle with ice, her skin a highly unsettling shade of pale blue as she glanced up hazily. Two figures were there, one with a black braid and one with sandy blonde hair trapped in crystalline chains. Her frostbitten fingers reached out for the bound woman, desperately wishing in vain that she could somehow save her. She looked so familiar, just like...-_

"Haruka..." Makoto breathed, trembling all over as the visions faded.

The woman in question was currently grasping her shoulders with a terrified expression on her face, but the guardian of thunder was so confused. What was she supposed to remember? What were those visions? Her emerald hues turned back to the wall, seeing nothing but their own reflections there, the sentience gone from the image's gaze. This place was disorienting, possibly even maddening. Her eyes once more looked at her reflection, this time searching for Dark Makoto; if there was any deranged entity that could actually help her make sense of all this, it was her. She could feel Haruka's hand cupping her cheeks, relaxing at the comfort the gesture provided, feeling better with the contact. "This place is messing with my head, Haru-chan. Let's keep going." She gently urged, almost sad when the contact from the butch woman ended.

Together, they stood, seeing another door in the distance as they all but fled the mirrored corridor. They didn't see their reflections standing where they had once been, Makoto's reaching out for Haruka's with an expression filled with heartbroken devotion before they both faded away once more.

* * *

" _Now_ where the hell are we?!" The warrior of the sky all but roared, frustrated beyond all reason at their new surroundings.

They stood in a corridor of the same faintly glowing crystal of the throne room, rotten wood doors spaced expertly amid the rubble, rust toned splatters that reminded them eerily of old blood staining the charred surface of the stone. This place, like the one they had started in, seemed to make them ill with dread, telling them that it was best left forgotten regardless of them wanting to know just what it was. A soft fluttering sound distracted Makoto, her emerald eyes spotting what seemed to be a lightning bug taking off from near her ear, batting it away lightly. Had it been on her since before, or was it from here? She had no idea, but she heard another one on her left side, turning to see it flutter away from it's perch on her shoulder. She began to dust herself off; these damn things seemed to think she was some kind of tall taxi, when she felt one on her left arm, crawling. She looked down just in time for it to crawl out of what seemed to be a small cut and- _'Oh, Kami-sama...'_ She mentally breathed. _They were inside her._

She felt them. She felt them crawling up her legs, down her arms, along her cheeks, trying to locate openings in her flesh to escape their prison from. Makoto began frantically clawing at her skin on her left arm, desperately trying to release them as her breathing quickened, a whimpering whine of terror and horror escaping her throat. She wasn't scared of bugs, but they were _inside_ of her _skin!_ That's not where they should be! "Out, out, _out!_ Get them out!" She pleaded with no one as her nails tore at her tan skin, blood caking under her nails. She was digging at her left forearm, frantically trying to get all of the tiny invaders that faintly glowed under the surface from time to time out of her body.

"Mako-chan?! _What the fuck are you doing?!_ " Haruka all but bellowed in panic, trying to grab hold of her terrified companion's wrists.

Tears ran freely from green eyes, their gaze locked on her bleeding wound. Some of the bugs were fleeing from the opening, but it was healing shut again, and there were still so many trapped inside of her. "Have to get them out, have to get them out!" She panted to Haruka, feeling dizzy as strong hands gripped her arms to halt her frantic actions.

"Kitten! Mako, _BREATHE!_ "

Breathe? That was entirely secondary to getting the bugs out from her body. She fought against the grip, yanking free once more. _"GET THEM OUT OF ME!"_ She screeched, staggering from poor oxygen as she returned to her single-minded task of tearing open her arm. She had to get them out, she had to...

Suddenly, something slammed into her like a truck, Makoto finding herself on the floor with Haruka grappling her, the taller woman wrapping her arms tightly around her charge's body to pin her arms to her side. Makoto fought against the hold, she cried, she screamed, she begged for the older guardian to release her. Weeping loudly, she pleaded that she only wanted to get the damn things out from her body. "Mako, _listen to me! There is nothing there!_ " A soft but firm voice commanded. "There are no bugs. There's nothing. There's nothing."

"B-b-but I-"

"Shhhh... This place is getting to you. I know, it's scary, but it wasn't real. It's okay."

Makoto took in broken, shuddering breaths, realizing that she didn't feel them under her flesh anymore. They weren't there, just like Haruka said, and the brunette started sobbing in relief that they were gone, limp in the grasp of the other woman. It hadn't been real, and aside from her painfully throbbing and bleeding arm, she could pretend it had all been a bad dream.

Haruka slowly eased her hold, sitting up with her arms around the sobbing young woman in her arms, cradling her tenderly. This place was affecting them both, but it seemed to be taking a higher toll on Makoto than her. What was it about where they were that was so mentally debilitating that it was making them see things? Feel things? Gently, she rocked the crying warrior in her hold, the blood soaking her shirt, a tiny part of the back of her mind telling her that Michiru would be scolding her for getting blood on her clothes. She leaned back slightly, placing her index finger under Makoto's chin to tilt her face upwards to meet her kind gaze. "Hey, let's keep going alright?"

She helped the still crying female to her feet, watching as the green eyed guardian tore the bottom of her shirt into a long strip of cloth, the butch woman taking it from her and winding it over the clawed up skin and gently tying it off. Midnight hues looked into green, and without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly, brushing chocolate brown hair behind the trembling girl's ear. "It's okay, Mako-chan. It will be alright." She whispered into the tan skin under her lips, wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter warrior to hold her close. She had no right to promise such a thing, but she felt it was her duty to try and calm the shaken woman.

When she opened her eyes, everything before her was different. Makoto's hair was auburn, her clothes that green dress that she constantly dreamed her to wear, those gold cuffs circling both of her arms. Even her own clothing was changed; her dress shirt was replaced with a blue and gold tunic, white armor edged with blue and gold on her bound chest, blue trousers on her legs, and brown leather boots on her feet. Her scimitar was strapped to her hip, and the younger warrior looked up at her worriedly. "But, Haruka... If they find out... If the Court finds out about this-"

Haruka swooped in to hush the girl with a kiss, the blonde feeling as if she wasn't in control of her own body. After a moment, she pulled back again, smiling down sweetly at what could only be her lover. "Then we have to be careful. Don't worry. We'll be safe. We'll be careful. You be careful too, okay Tiger?" The words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Haruka-chan...? Haruka-chan?"

The voice jolted her out of the vision, looking down to see a bleary eyed Makoto looking up at her in concern. Blinking a few times, she smoothed the mussed wavy brown hair with a gentle hand, tilting her head a bit. "What's wrong, Kitten?"

The tall guardian of courage frowned slightly. "You called me 'Tiger' just now. Only Dark Mako ever called me that."

Quickly, Haruka realized their very close proximity, backing up a few steps and turning slightly to hide her blush. "I was... Elsewhere. Do you think she's behind this?"

The younger scrapper shook her head, holding up her injured arm. "No. She never would have done this to me. As horrible as it sounds, she would have likely done it to you. But she... Mako was always very protective of me. As twisted as she was, she tried to keep me safe. This isn't like her."

The taller woman huffed irritably; the only thing she could think of is that some enemy had found them and was doing all sorts of strange experiments on them, but that didn't make any sense either. But standing there and thinking about it only left them as sitting ducks, and Haruka refused to put her younger crush at risk. Not after what Ichiri or whatever he called himself had done to her, never again. Part of her was still furious that Rei refused to let her kill him, but she had been right; there had been enough killing already, and the lightning senshi wouldn't have wanted his blood on her hands. "We should go. We need to find a way out of here." She finally stated, both of them walking through the first doorway they saw...

Only to be blinded by lights reflecting off of a mirrored corridor once again. "What...? No, no. We _left_ this hall!" Haruka seethed, both turning around to exit the way they had come only to find the doorway gone. _"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA IS GOING ON HERE?!"_

Makoto was equally as frustrated at their lack of orientation, but she was too damn tired to care at this point. She sat against the glassy wall and leaned her head back, ignoring the pain in her arm. Green eyes closed, she was asleep faster than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

_-Makoto beamed at Serenity over the plate of roasted razor boar she had just prepared. The blonde princess wasted no time digging into the meal, even Minako and her current flavor of the day boy-toy taking a few slices with wide grins. She loved cooking, and the fact that her friends enjoyed her food as well made her even happier. Moments like this quelled the tiny longing of her mother and sister to be with her, though it had lessened greatly with time._

_A movement to her left caught her attention, a tan, slender hand peeking out from around a corner to beckon her over. Against her better judgement, the young Jovian princess heeded the gesture, walking over to see her doppelganger; auburn hair, green eyes, tan skin, golden cuffs on her biceps. "Mako, you have to wake up. Come on, you can do it." The other her urged._

_Blinking, the confused warrior of the storms shook her head as if to clear it. Now that the other her had said something, she realized that things were wrong; why did she have golden bangles on her arms? Where were her jeans and shirt? "That's it, Tiger. Wake up, you have to keep her safe."_

_Her? Who was her? It dawned on her; Haruka. "I'm dreaming." She mumbled blankly._

_"Exactly. Now,_ wake up! _He's coming!"_

_"Who?"_

_Before she could answer, the image jolted and her face contorted, an expression of crazed anger on her features. "_ GET YOUR ASS UP AND PROTECT HER! _" The other her bellowed, black lightning edged in electric green sparking around her. "Don't you_ FUCKING _let her die again!"-  
_

* * *

With a sudden gasp, Makoto sat bolt upright, startling Haruka awake as well. Panting, her green eyes darted about, looking at the mirrored walls in momentary confusion before relaxing somewhat. They were still in that damn corridor, her arm throbbing still. "How long have we been in here?" She questioned groggily.

"An hour or two. Now, away in general? At least seven hours." Were the hollow words.

Makoto winced at how long they had been away, partially wondering how their respective girlfriends were holding up. Rei was probably frantic with worry, Michiru possibly only fractionally better. Judging by how her arm throbbed, it wasn't healing anymore, which wasn't a good sign at all. The only place it seemed she was able to heal was outside of the mirrored area, but the hallucinations also hit out there and even her healing could have been a trick. Still... "We should keep moving, Haruka-chan." She informed her companion, getting to her feet and glancing at their reflections.

This time, she could see them both in the strange clothing, grabbing one of her friend's hands for support. "Do you see that?" She breathed.

"Yes..." Was the hushed reply.

As they stared, the images turned towards each other and smiled happily, Makoto's reflection snuggling up to the armored Haruka with a contented expression before they faded into normal reflections once more. For several moments, neither of them moved, but the brunette needed to get moving. She tugged her taller friend along until a door appeared, pushing it open to be greeted by shriveled trees and lifeless brambles. However, this place seemed all too familiar to the both of them. "The rose garden..." The warrior of courage stated in awe, unsure of how she knew.

"I... I asked the queen to put it in... You never knew that it was me..." Was the whispered confession from her side.

"Haruka-chan... Where _are_ we...?"

The question was far more complex than it seemed, both of the brawlers staring at the withered garden slack-jawed. What was this place? What were these memories? None if it made any sense to either of them, and the feeling of sorrowful dread was incredibly heavy here. Haruka felt her younger comrade release her hand, the butch glancing around as the temperature rapidly fell, the ground turning white with snow. She backed away with wide eyes, frantically searching for the young woman that she secretly adored. A figure lay slumped amid the soft snow in the distance, the powder shifting under sneakers as the leader of the Outer duo briskly walked closer, halting quite suddenly to scream in horror.

Makoto lay in the snow, her skin deathly pale, her lips far too blue, ice in her auburn hair and clothing. Her eyes were closed, but her brow was furrowed in death, her slim fingers black with frostbite. The woman dropped to her knees and kept screeching, her hands over her mouth as the frigid wind whipped around her. How had this happened? This couldn't be! It couldn't! And yet she could feel the snow melting under her legs, soaking the knees of her jeans to chill her.

Makoto couldn't see Haruka anymore, but the garden was back in bloom. Roses in reds, pinks, oranges, whites, blues, and every color imaginable bloomed on vibrant green bushes, the trees full. Some bore fruit, others flowers, but it was a breathtaking sight regardless. She lazily walked through the warm, sunny garden, looking about as she heard what sounded like a grunt of pain and a sack of potatoes and metal hitting the ground. Quietly, quickly, she stalked through the lush foliage until she saw a pair of white armored boots on the grass, curiosity and dread egging her on to see more. She minced closer, halting the moment she could see all of it.

Haruka lay on the grass, blood flowing from arrows embedded deep into her body, draining out from inside of her armor. Her midnight orbs stared at the sky lifelessly, crimson splattered across her face. The warrior of thunder screamed in horror, backing away from the body before running towards it. Maybe, there was something she could do to save her regardless. Frantically, she lifted the limp upper body to cradle close, sobbing and screeching wordlessly. It was as if someone had ripped out her heart. A part of her mind was trying to push away the growing suspicion that she and Haruka were meant to be more than just friends, that she had forgotten something between them that was important, but her heart was already proving it to be true. _"HARUKA!"_

The blonde snapped out of her trance to discover herself crying and on her knees on blackened grass, seeing Makoto screaming and rocking back and forth only a few yards away sobbing and whimpering incoherently. Struggling to choke back her own tears, she scrambled over to her distraught companion, placing trembling hands on her shoulder and gently shaking her. "M-mako? Please, K-k-kitten, snap out of it...!" She pleaded, still trying to rid herself of her own vision. It had been so damn real, if not for Makoto screaming out for her, she would have been trapped there and not known it to be a hallucination.

Emerald eyes slowly grew focused, locking onto the other woman's face before she threw herself into the older guardian's arms. Haruka clung to the shuddering, sob-wracked frame tightly, kissing the soft chestnut locks affectionately. "It wasn't r-real, Mako-chan... It wasn't real..." She whispered, but she wasn't sure if it was for herself or her charge anymore.

After what seemed like almost an hour, they finally stopped shaking and crying, but were too exhausted to move. With Haruka wrapped protectively around the brunette, they both fell asleep.

* * *

_-Haruka grinned at Makoto as she lay naked below the sheets, Michiru still sleeping and snuggled into the younger warrior's arms, the golden cuffs gleaming softly in the light. It was times like this, the one that were the most damning should anyone barge in, that were often the happiest. She leaned down to press her lips to the lightning welder's, smirking at the wild sex hair that was made even more untamed by the waves and curls in those auburn locks. "Can't you just stay a bit longer?" The busty female questioned quietly._

_The butch shook her head. "No. And you can't either. You know the Court would be... Unhappy with this."_

_The green eyes Jovian scowled. "Right, 'unhappy'. Ruka, they would have you both killed. Damn these barbaric cuffs. Damn that archaic Vow. Damn this whole cruel tradition!" She seethed, glowering in fury at the metal around her biceps._

_The swords woman traced the moon symbol that was on the golden cuffs in raised relief softly. "Well, I can't say I like the rules of the Vow, but the tradition of the Order of the Senshi is what brought us together in the first place. Otherwise, we would all still be on our home planets, and possibly in charge of ruling them." She grinned playfully. "And I have to admit, two very beautiful women who are naked in my bed always beats ruling a planet."_

_Makoto blushed, a shy smile on her lips. "Ruka?"_

_"Hmm?" The warrior of the sky leaned back to glance down at her lover better._

_"Wake up. There's trouble."-_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, her heart hammering in her chest, arms still holding the smaller woman tightly to her chest. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she sat up, the eerie sensation of being watched causing her senses to be on high alert. A high pitched whistling sound was the only warning she had as the arrow whizzed by her cheek, embedding itself into a tree some distance away. Without any hesitation, she scooped up the now waking warrior and started running for her life. "Haruka-chan...? What's goin' on...?" Makoto groggily inquired.

Before she voiced a reply, another arrow flew a scant inch above her shoulder, swearing and taking cover behind a tree. She should transform, they both should, setting Makoto down. As if they were both on the same wave-length, they reached for their transformation pens, taking in a breath to be ready to change when they both discovered the items missing. How could they _both_ be gone?! Another arrow hit the tree, the duo fleeing again towards the safety of the castle. "Shit!" Haruka swore as another projectile clipped her cheek, blood welling in a line there as they saw a wooden door ahead. Whether it took them to that corridor or was an honest to goodness room, they didn't care.

They shoved it open, shutting it just as another arrow came at them and held it shut. Panting loudly, they turned towards each other, Makoto's concerned face dimly illuminated by the light that radiated from the crystal stones. They had never been so happy to see a dusty, dirty ruin of a room before, and soft chuckles of relief escaped their it was probably a trick of the light, the tall butch would have sworn she was blushing, a tan hand reaching out to lightly touch the no longer bleeding line along her cheek. The contact seemed to send a jolt down the thunder warrior's arm, her skin prickling with goosebumps. Nervous emerald eyes glanced down at her lips, them back up again, slowly -uncertainly- leaning closer. Against her better judgement, Haruka felt her own face slowly shift closer. "Ruka-chan, we shouldn't..." The brunette breathlessly pleaded, half-heartedly objecting as they moved closer.

Timidly, Makoto pressed her lips to Haruka's as the butch stood stock still. There was no way that this was real, the blonde guardian assured herself, feeling long arms cautiously wrap around her shoulders. There was absolutely no possible way- which meant that this was another hallucination. If this was just a hallucination, then she might as well go along with it; after all, it was probably the closest she would ever get to kissing the real Makoto. With that thought in mind, her hands found themselves at her companion's hips, kissing the soft, rosy buds that were the lightning warrior's lips with a deep, longing passion. Her body pressed the smaller woman against the door, hoisting her up to allow those long legs to wrap around her waist, gripping Makoto's strong thighs to help keep her there. She could feel the large bust arching against her own unbound breasts through their shirts, one hand sliding along the exposed mid-rift to feel the slightly visible abs that lay just under that soft skin, tracing along part of the burn scar there as well. Haruka moved her lips to suckle at the crook of her neck, enjoying the languid moans the action elicited breathed near her ear. This was one hell of a hallucination, and it made her heady with desire.

She felt slender digits knot themselves into her short hair, dotting the tan surface below her lips with light hickies as Makoto arched her hips aimlessly. Suddenly, they were kissing again, the desperate passion behind it climbing higher as the blonde slid her roaming hand higher, groaning happily as she caressed the soft, large breast over the bra. "H-haruka...~! W-wait, we can't..."

The sound of her own name brought a cold realization crashing down upon the guardian of the wind; this wasn't a hallucination, and she was currently pressing her body against a taken woman, in an unknown environment, with her hand up her shirt. Quickly they both came to their senses, panting as they untangled their bodies from each other, their faces flushed from a mix of nerves and lust, their backs to one another. "Haruka-chan... I am s-so, so sorry. I have no idea what came over me."

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm her excited body. This had been something she had dreamed of for years, so why did it have to happen here? "No, I thought it was another hallucination... I should have fought against it." Was the quiet rebuke. _'Oh Kami-sama, what was real anymore?'_

"Why do I feel like we should be more than we are...? Why _now?_ Why do I feel as if I just remembered something I had long forgotten between us?"

Quickly, the soldier of freedom turned to face the younger female, seeing the unsure posture that told her Makoto was now battling the same feelings that she had been holding back for years. Slowly, she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her protectively. "Because maybe, in another life, we were more. Maybe you forgot because you had to."

They remained like that for several minutes, until the door all but exploded inwards, throwing splintered debris everywhere. A gigantic creature screeched in fury as it tore at the destroyed entrance, trying to reach them with it's clawed hands. Haruka moved to place herself in front of Makoto, standing as a sheild to block the other woman from view. The brunette looked around, spying a door several yards away and making a run for it. Halfway there, she felt one of large hands hit her and knock her into crystal wall, and into darkness.

* * *

_-Makoto felt so disoriented, the darkness pervading her senses as she looked around. Had she been killed? Why did she have to always be alone in the end? Her parents, her senpai, her friends, in the end, she always was alone._

_"But you're not alone." A warm voice told her, looking up to see Haruka in that strange armor again, smiling down at her with her friends all standing behind her. "You have the senshi." The group faded until only Haruka, Michiru, Ami, and Rei remained. "You have us." Then only the butch remained. "You have me."_

_The words sent a warmth through her mind, Makoto standing. "What do I do now?"_

_A grin spread across the blonde's lips. "Now, you fight." A second figure appeared, the her with auburn hair and gold cuffs, clad in the leather and green fabric dress. "Fight and win." Both she and Haruka told her firmly._

_Makoto looked at her reflection as it stood across from her, the image of Haruka vanishing. "Who are you?"_

_The image laughed, the sound full of mild insanity as black lightning burned the dress into a black fuku, golden bracers on her forearms, fingerless gloves, a two tiered skirt, and a lightning bolt on her black choker. "Don't be afraid." Dark Jupiter assured her as she tried to smile kindly when the brunette backed up swiftly._

_"You!"_

_"Tiger, I'm here to help you. Wake up, now." Her expression was worried, "She's in trouble."_

_"But how do I help?! I can't transform without my pen! And what is this place?" If the insane version of herself was going to play the 'helpful' card, then she better answer some damn questions._

_"This is a parallel built from repressed memories you have from your past lives. The attack sent you both here, and it's trying to drive you insane." A stuttering laugh echoed around her slightly. "But too bad you're already a bit crazy, so you have an advantage. Me."_

_"Rei-chan got rid of you!"_

_Green eyes rolled dramatically. "When you accepted my protection, you took on some insanity. And if you know Rei purified me, then why do you look for me in mirrors still?" She cackled. "_ Aha! _Caught you! Silly Mako."-_

* * *

She groaned awake, hearing a scuffle going on somewhere nearby, hazily opening her eyes to see her friend using bits of the demolished door to fight against the huge creature. Her head hurt, her body hurt, her arm throbbed, but she couldn't leave Haruka to fight it all alone. _"You can't transform without me."_ Makoto heard the twisted version of herself whisper.

"Why not?" Was the growled reply.

_"I can't tell you. Just trust me, please!"_

It was Makoto's turn to laugh, spitting out a bit of blood that was in her mouth. "You? Trust _you?_ Kami-sama, you're crazier than I thought." She scooped up a crystal brick and hurled it at the creature that had vivid green eyes, white fur with a black streak down it's spine, and crystal claws, a cry of fury filling the room from the beast.

With a deft flick of it's wrist, it sent her sprawling again before returning it's focus to the guardian of the sky; it seemed to have a personal vendetta against the blonde woman. It's mighty claws grabbed the older scrapper tightly, and started to squeeze, Haruka struggling to break free. _"HARUKA-CHAN!"_ Makoto screeched, scrambling to her feet.

Dark Jupiter stood before her, her expression crazed but desperate, her posture pleading. _"Mako, please!_ PLEASE _let me save her this time!"_ She begged, a few tears running from emerald orbs.

The image split, and next to the insane senshi stood the same auburn haired woman dressed in that green dress, golden cuffs on her biceps. **_"PLEASE!"_** They both cried out to her, one with a face of deranged desperation, the other terrified desperation.

Makoto turned her gaze to Haruka, gritting her teeth as she noticed the woman in pain. She didn't have a choice. "Then help me save her, damn you!" She finally agreed, locking eyes with the dark entity.

She twice now had allowed this darkness to take control, and as Dark Jupiter stepped into her body, she wondered if this lack of self-control was never ending. This time, the transition was gentle, soothing even, and a soft sigh escaped her as a strange sensation of comfort washed over her. This place; it suddenly felt as if she belonged here. Dark Makoto opened her eyes, almost stunned that she had some sanity from the other Makoto grounding her mind, black lightning edged in bright electric green dancing to life around her, joined by white. "Dark Jupiter Power!" She could sense Makoto watching her, and this time, she would do things right. She wouldn't lose Haruka a second time. _"MAKE UP!"_

Black lightning struck at her, her fuku turning black with gold lightning bolt on the hips, her tattered pink bows sparking into life, her black boots with gold bolts burning into existence. Finally, Dark Jupiter stood with her double bladed naginata in hand, twirling it deftly before rushing at the monster. _"RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_ She roared, slicing through it's huge wrist, freeing the sore woman.

She planted herself between her friend and her foe, her cold eyes calculating, black and pure white lightning crackling along her frame. "Stay away from her. You did enough damage in your lifetime." She hissed to the creature.

It glared at her, growling lowly before lunging. "Dark Thunder!" The attack lanced at the beast, knocking it backwards into the wall. _"YOU'RE GONNA DIE ALL OVER AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!"_ She shrieked, amping up her attack.

Haruka's vision was hazy, looking up at the guardian of thunder as she took several steps closer to the monster, her face etched in rage. Never had she seen such power used in her defense before, withered roots breaking free of the ground to wrap the furred creature tightly. The screeches from it were inhuman and horrible, but the brunette senshi was unrelenting, furiously striking it over and over again. The air crackled with power, and finally the monster shuddered and slumped to the crystal floor unmoving. "Kitten..." Haruka breathed, watching the black clad guardian pant heavily, swaying slightly.

 _"Thanks, Mako."_ The Dark warrior whispered into the privacy of the true guardian's mind. _"You're gonna be a bit weak after I leave you."_

"H-how wea-weak is 'a bit weak'...?"

 _"You're gonna pass out now. That's how weak."_ And with that, she left.

_'Son of a-!'_

* * *

"Burning Mandala!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Venus, look out!"

The first thought that entered Haruka's mind was that this had to be the longest battle the senshi had ever fought, sitting up and touching her throbbing head gingerly. When her midnight hues opened, she noticed that she was still in her senshi form, completely baffled that it was daylight still. They had been gone for hours! At least a _day_ , in fact! And yet, barely three minutes appeared to have gone by since the attack had struck her, the other senshi blasting at the youma with extreme prejudice. "Mako-chan!" She gasped, looking around to see the now stirring warrior of Jupiter a yard to her left.

"H-haru...ka...?" The brunette sat up, blinking groggily as they took in their surroundings.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Midnight blue and emerald hues watched as the pig-tailed blonde destroyed the youma at last completely at a loss for words. What the hell had happened? Had they dreamed up everything? Judging by what was around them, the answer was a resounding 'yes'. They could pretend everything from that strange place never happened, because it never actually did; it had been all in their heads. Footsteps rushed over as they stood, their fellow guardians all showing their happiness at the two scrappers being alright. "Mako, you idiot! Next time, _dodge_ the attack!" Sailor Mars scolded before throwing her arms around her lover's shoulders, kissing her passionately.

Neptune's display of affection was far quieter, placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before giving her a questioning look. When she gained a slight shake of her head, the aqua haired woman simply laced their fingers together and bid everyone her farewells, tugging the blonde back to their house to talk and other far more fun adult activities. After Mars decided to let her powerful girlfriend breathe again, both guardians powered down, but Makoto simply stared in horror at her left arm; there was a long strip of cotton from her shirt wrapped firmly around her forearm, blood still somewhat staining it. "Mako-chan! What happened?!" Usagi exclaimed, Rei and Ami both sitting her down so that the doctor in training could assess the damage.

"I... I don't know..." She breathed, biting the inside of her cheek as the bluenette unwound the makeshift bandage, taking in the scrapped up skin.

"Your arm appears to have been clawed up by the youma. Perhaps Haruka-chan tended to it while you were knocked out? Our forms have flickered in battle before, and it would explain your torn shirt." Ami rationalized, the brunette nodding numbly. "It's healing well, so we shouldn't worry about it."

She didn't dare tell them different, mainly because that would require explaining something she honestly had no idea how to explain. Her mind clung to the memory of that heated kiss, a faint blush on her cheeks that thankfully coincided with Rei stroking her face tenderly; just why on earth had she done that? Judging by the fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach, those feelings for Haruka had been real, but she had to push them away.

She was dating Rei, not Haruka. She was loyal, she was faithful. Standing again, she kissed the top of Rei's head affectionately, knowing that her feelings for the tall butch would never be the simple ones of friendship again. And yet, Makoto knew that it was alright to have these desires for her, that it wasn't horrible to think of it.

But they would never be more than desires in her mind, and the memory of a kiss. She was loyal, she was faithful, and she was Rei's.


End file.
